Tudo que se quer
by Nathoca Malfoy
Summary: TERMINADA - Eles eram de lados opostos, mas não tão opostos assim. Romance, ação, guerra... e um amor que passa por cima de tudo isso. Uma história que mostra que basta acreditar um no outro pra verdadeira magia acontecer.
1. Prólogo Me deixe substituílo

**Antes de mais nada: ** Acho que não é novidade pra ninguém que Draco, Gina, Harry, Hogwarts, Blaise, etc, etc,etc, não me pertencem! Pertencem á tia J.K. Rowling e se me pretencessem, acho que ela não ia gostar do desfecho que eu daria pra elas (Draco com Gina, Mione com Harry e Rony chupando o dedo)... então, deixa tudo com ela que ela sabe o que faz!

**Resumo:** Em uma noite de lua nova, numa sala escura, Gina entra para desabafar suas mágoas... mas não! Aquele era... aquele que a vira chorar era o Malfoy? Substituí-lo? Como? Mas uma Weasley e um Malfoy era contra todas as leis do universo!

_**Tudo que se quer**_

PRÓLOGO Me deixe substitui-lo 

Gina entrou em uma sala vazia do grande castelo de Hogwarts, poxa, ela já não era mais uma menininha! Será que ele nunca ia enxerga-la? Já ficara com outros meninos. Beijar... bem, se beija um, dois, três... Mas é apenas um beijo normal. Não tem aquele toque especial de que tantas meninas falam. Ela nunca sentiu os "lábios com sabor de mel" ou as "mil bolhas de champanhe estourando por dentro" como suas amigas diziam.

Ainda não havia provado o que era o amor de verdade. Sim, o amor... ela ainda o amava... seu amor de infância... Harry. O amou desde a primeira vez que o viu. E agora? Já tinha 6 anos que era apaixonada por ele mas ele nunca a notou, nunca a notaria. Nem mesmo seu jeito de menina num corpo de mulher que os seus 15 anos proporcionavam o faziam ver que ela estava ali, pra ele.

Já não havia mais nada a fazer.

Se encolheu em um canto e chorou como sempre quis chorar e nunca teve coragem. Colocou todas as suas lágrimas para fora. A sala estava escura... a pouca luz da lua que entrava não adiantava muito. Ali era só ela e a sua dor.

Quando suas lágrimas param de cair... ou por não haver mais lágrimas ou por ela já haver desabafado, ela se levantou limpando os olhos e disse em voz alta, para sim mesma:

_- Eu te odeio Harry. Te odeio por nunca haver me notado... por haver ignorado meus sentimentos. Você nunca mereceu o amor que eu sentia por você. Adeus!_

_- Gostei de ver Weasley!_

_- Quem está aí? Não pode ser..._

_- Eu mesmo, Malfoy!_

_- Você me viu aqui... você esteve aqui esse tempo todo, você não tinha esse direito! – disse quase gritando, indo em direção á janela, as lágrimas que ela pensava já haverem se extinguido voltavam a cair._

_- Hei, calma, ele não merece nenhuma das suas lágrimas. Você mesmo disse: O "babaca da cicatriz" nunca mereceu o seu amor! – ele disse indo em direção á ela._

Ela apenas chorou novamente. Ele ficou quieto, respeitando o momento dela.

_- Vai Malfoy, o que você está esperando para ir espalhar pra todo mundo que eu tava chorando aqui? Vai, o que você está esperando pra me humilhar? Anda, você é um Malfoy! – disse apontando para a porta e balançando a cabeça, num gesto nervoso._

_- Não... Você veio chorar aqui sozinha... Fez todos acreditarem que realmente o tinha esquecido e enquanto isso sofria só. Gosto de gente assim, que não mostra ao mundo o que sente. Você já está sofrendo o suficiente. – Os olhos dele não tinham mais o aspecto frio que ela sempre via... quase não podia acreditar... Eles demonstravam sentimento... compaixão..._

_- Malfoy? Porque está sendo gentil comigo? Você não odeia os Weasleys? Não são um bando de pobres mortos de fome com germes e tudo mais?_

_- Hahaha! Você decorou os xingamentos que eu uso? Isso sim é interessante!_

_- Eu... apenas não esperava isso vindo de um Malfoy! – ela disse incrédula._

_- Tenho que manter a minha imagem... bom, esse é um Malfoy que você não conhecia não é mesmo? – ele disse divertido._

_- Tem toda a razão._

_- E bem, essa Gina chorosa também é uma Gina que eu não conhecia. Nesse ano, você se mostrou uma mulher fatal... Não imaginava encontrar a mesma menininha boboca de sempre._

_- Cala a boca Malfoy!_

_- Viu? Agora sim falamos como um Malfoy e uma Weasley devem falar! Mas como você não conhecia esse meu lado, acho que devo me apresentar: Muito prazer, eu sou Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! – ele continuou com o mesmo jeito divertido de antes, estendendo a mão._

_- Prazer, Gina Weasley! – ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso e apertando a mão dele._

_- Bom, sempre que precisar xingar o Potter, pode me procurar que eu te ajudo com o maior prazer! – ele disse ainda brincando. A verdade é que detestava ver mulher chorar, não importava quem fosse._

_- Isso é completamente estranho e... eu estou conversando educadamente com um Malfoy!_

_- Isso não é nada, pior será eu que terei que me livrar dos germes! – ele completou com algo mais... mais Malfoy – Bom, deixa eu ir que já devem ter dado por minha falta. O jantar já acabou faz tempo. Não sei por quanto tempo Zabini pode me encobrir._

Draco se virou para ir embora, mas Gina enterrou as mãos nos rosto e recomeçou a chorar, o que o fez voltar.

_- Ei... para com isso, ele não merece._

_- Mas... eu não entendo.. eu o amei por tanto tempo e ele nunca... eu preciso esquece-lo... mas..._

_- Me deixa tentar substituí-lo._

_- O quê? Você tá louco Malfoy?_

_- Me deixa tentar substituí-lo._

_- Malfoy, isso é um absurdo!_

_- Não é não. Absurdo é o idiota do Potter nunca haver te notado. Por mais quanto tempo você vai ficar aí se amargurando, se sentindo feia, inútil? Você é uma mulher Gina, uma linda mulher se me permite dizer. Não posso te deixar aí jogada. Eu quero substituir o idiota no seu coração._

_- Malfoy, isso que você está falando não tem cabimento!_

_- Tem certeza? – ele disse olhando bem nos olhos dela – Tem certeza de que não tem cabimento? Você precisa acreditar que ainda existem homens bons que diferentemente do Potter, sabem dar valor a uma mulher. Deixa eu te mostrar isso._

_- Malfoy, isso é loucura!_

_- Me dê uma semana._

_- Uma semana?_

_- Sim, uma semana..._

_Ela olhou nos olhos dele e perguntou:_

_- Por que tá fazendo isso, Malfoy? Você ainda é... você é mesmo o Malfoy? Já sei, vai brincar comigo um pouquinho pra depois tirar barato né? Eu não vou cair nessa Malfoy!_

_- Quem é que tá brincando aqui? – ele disse divertido – Eu não estou. – e mudando para um tom mais sério – Eu sou o Malfoy sim, mas acredite ou não eu não sou o implicante que você detesta o tempo todo... eu simplesmente gosto de provocar... É divertido. Mas olha só, se ficar do lado de quem você fica te deixa assim, é melhor dar uma chance ao outro lado. Me dá uma semana Gina. Eu vou te mostrar que ainda existem caras bem melhores que ele._

Ela não respondeu.

Ele apenas olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

_- Obrigado... Uma semana Gina. E me chame de Draco. Vem – e a saiu puxando pelo braço._

_- Mas Draco... Onde você tá me levando?_

_- Não diz nada, apenas vem._

Ele a levou para fora de Hogwarts por uma passagem secreta que dava nos jardins.

Sempre segurando nas mãos dela, ele a puxou pelo jardim, fazendo-a correr.

_- Draco... mas o que você está fazendo?_

_- Larga a mão de ser chata! Sente o vento._

_- O vento? Mas... o que tem o vento?_

_- O vento sopra... Vem... – e ele soltou a mão da dela e correu na frente – duvido você me pegar!_

_- Ah não Draco._

_- Tá com medo de não conseguir?_

_- Não, só não quero correr._

_- Tá com medo._

_- Não tô não. E você está sendo infantil!_

_- Tá sim, tá morrendo de medo de não conseguir._

_- Não tô não._

_- Tá sim._

_- Não tô._

_- Então vem me pegar!_

Gina saiu correndo pelos jardins atrás de Draco que corria dela. Correram feito duas crianças e riam... até que cansados, se estiraram no chão.

_- A lua está linda né? – disse Gina_

_- Está sim. – ele disse._

E ficaram olhando as estrelas.

Em dado momento, ele olhou para ela que ao sentir os olhos dele sobre si, olhou para ele também.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, se olhando, em silêncio.

_- Então Gina, – Draco disse quebrando aquele silêncio – Quer dizer que todos os meninos que você ficou esse ano foram uma tentativa de esquecer o cicatriz?_

_- Não foram tantos... foram três. E eu não acho que vá ser diferente..._

_- Você realmente não me conhece não é mesmo Gina? Se eu falei que vou substituir o Potter, é o que eu vou fazer. Eu sou muito melhor que ele. Você vai ver..._

_- Tá... tudo bem... uma semana... mas... eu o amo há 6 anos e, uma semana... Você acha que vai conseguir?_

_- Claro... tanto, que no final de uma semana, você vai querer continuar comigo!_

_- Ah, claro! Imagina só o que vão dizer, um Malfoy e uma Weasley!_

_- Gina, isso vai ser nosso segredo. Tenho que manter a minha reputação! E tem mais, evite cruzar comigo pelos corredores, não tô a fim de zoar a menina que eu estou ficando._

_- Hahaha! Claro, tem que manter a reputação! Então Sr. Malfoy, se caso a gente cruzar, assim, do nada, eu também vou manter a minha reputação! Isso vai ser divertido!_

_- Ah é né? Vai achar divertido mesmo? Olha que eu vou pegar pesado!_

Gina riu olhando nos olhos dele... os olhos cinzas, o cabelo loiro balançando com o vento daquela noite de lua nova. A pele clara mais clara do que nunca nos seus 1,80 e um corpo perfeito, nem muito magro, nem muito gordo. A boca meio rosada, ornando perfeitamente com a pele clara, ainda mais clara por causa da lua, que mesmo com pouca luz, banhava aqueles dois.

_- Mas você vai ter que me ajudar – ele disse por fim, quebrando o silêncio._

_- Como?_

_- Primeiro, sempre que pensar no cicatriz e dizer... sei lá... Potter, vai ter que completar com um "babaca" ou "idiota". E vai ter que evitar pensar nele. Quando a situação estiver se tornando insuportável, você vai escrever uma carta pra mim, dizendo o quanto me ama..._

_- Mas Malfoy... – ela interrompeu_

_- Draco, me chame de Draco, e eu sei que vai ser mentira... mas não escreva pensando nele... escreva pensando em mim, mesmo que seja mentira... E se quiser escrever pra ele, escreva tudo o que ele não te fez... o modo como ele não te beijou, como ele te ignorou, como ele nunca te reparou, etc, etc, etc._

_- Certo. Não vai ser muito fácil mas..._

_- Segundo, eu vou mandar corujas pra você, indicando quando e onde deveremos nos encontrar. E vou assinar como... como..._

_- Água – ela disse._

_- Por quê água?_

_- Porque eu sou o óleo! E água e óleo não se misturam!_

_- Não gostei! – ele disse – Mas não se preocupe, você vai saber que sou eu._

_- Sei... e como eu vou assinar?_

_- Faça com que eu saiba que é você. Não precisa assinatura!_

_- Isso tá parecendo um contrato! – ela disse._

_- Terceira cláusula – ela riu, ele continuou – você DEVE comparecer. Nem vem que não tá disposta e blá blá blá – Calma! – ele disse ao reparar o olhar assustado dela – Não vou tocar em fio de cabelo seu tá bom?_

Ela sorriu e ele continuou:

_- Acho que já falei sobre nos esbarrarmos no corredor né?_

_- Já – ela disse._

Ficaram se olhando, lado a lado, deitados na grama. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, os olhos castanhos, as sardas pelo rosto emoldurado por cabelos ruivos e bem lisos. Um corpo pequeno e perfeito. Ela era linda... ainda mais banhada pela luz da lua.

Estendeu a mão e passou pelo rosto dela, ela apenas suspirou e continuou olhando pra ele... olhos nos olhos...

_- Eu é que vou ter que toma cuidado para não me apaixonar._

_- Para com isso Draco!_

_- Você é linda Gina. Ele é um idiota! Mas agora você é minha!_

_- Uma semana!_

_- Vamos ver se você vai mesmo querer terminar em uma semana. – ele disse dando um de seus melhores sorrisos e olhando nos olhos da garota._

_- Você é muito convencido sabia?_

_- Em uma semana você vai estar igualzinha a mim! Isso pega sabia?_

_- Não tenha tanta certeza._

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para ela com uma carinha de desconfiança e um meio sorriso.

_- Vem, vamos entrar. Temos aula amanhã. – ele se levantou e estendeu uma mão para ela_

_- Eu sei – ela disse, estendendo a mão para ele._

Ele a levantou e ainda segurando nas mãos dela, a puxou para próximo de si. A menina olhou nos olhos dele e ele colocou a mão dele na cintura dela, deixando a outra passear livremente pelas costas de menina. Aproximou os rostos até poder sentir a respiração irregular dela no rosto dele. Ele mexia com ela. Isso era ótimo. Ele então encostou os lábios, mas quando ela abriu a boca, permitindo o beijo, ele retirou os lábios e desceu para o pescoço dela. Era maravilhoso sentir os beijos dele no seu pescoço... mas ela queria um beijo de verdade. Ele voltou, de olhos fechados, para a orelha dela, passando os lábios por lá, dando pequenas mordidas.

As pernas dela amoleceram e ele sempre a segurando, dando firmeza. Ele por fim se afastou.

Ela ficou um pouco desapontada, queria o beijo. Ele parecia ter notado e disse rindo, olhando nos olhos dela, com um tom de voz bem calmo e porque não, sedutor?

_- Pense no que poderia ter acontecido e não aconteceu._

Ainda de mãos dadas, foram para o castelo. Draco sentiu que começava com o pé direito. Gina confusa, como é que ele havia feito aquilo com ela? Ele a fez delirar e nem a havia beijado! Não podia... ele era um Malfoy! Como é que ele a faria esquecer o Potter? Um Malfoy! Estava ficando louca. Mas já tinha aceitado aquela loucura! Era apenas uma semana mesmo! Daqui a pouco acabava mesmo!

Nesse silêncio e confusão Gina entrou no castelo. Nesse silêncio e rindo por dentro, Draco entrou no castelo.

Não... ele não poderia fazê-la esquecer o Potter... ai... para de pensar nele Gina. O Malfoy não a havia beijado... ela queria muito o beijo dele... ai, ela QUERIA SER BEIJADA POR UM MALFOY! Isso é loucura – seu cérebro gritava... mas de nada adiantava, seu cérebro já não dava mais palpites. Ela era uma Weasley. Agora que começou, iria até o fim!

Nossa, ela era linda... a faria esquecer o Potter. Mas não poderia se apaixonar, afinal, um Malfoy e uma Weasley contrariam todas as leis do universo! Mas que ela era linda... ah... isso era!

**AÊEEEEE... MINHA PRIMEIRA DRACO & GINA!**

Será que vocês vão gostar? Até onde eu escrevi... o 3º capítulo, tá boa... acho que vocês já sacaram que vai ter 8 capítulos né: um pra cada dia. Eu sei... mas o primeiro é só prólogo!

Tá, eu sei que o Malfoy tá meio estranho... mas esse é um lado dele que niguém conhece. Todo mundo conhece o Malfoy mal, que zoa todo mundo. Mas se ele é assim, como pode ter amigos?

Bom, espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

_Beijinhos;_

_**.Nathoca.**_


	2. 1º Dia Corujas

**Antes de mais nada: ** Acho que não é novidade pra ninguém que Draco, Gina, Harry, Hogwarts, Blaise, etc, etc,etc, não me pertencem! Pertencem á tia J.K. Rowling e se me pertencessem, acho que ela não ia gostar do desfecho que eu daria pra elas (Draco com Gina, Mione com Harry e Rony chupando o dedo)... então, deixa tudo com ela que ela sabe o que faz!

**Resumo:** Em uma noite de lua nova, numa sala escura, Gina entra para desabafar suas mágoas... mas não! Aquele era... aquele que a vira chorar era o Malfoy? Substituí-lo? Como? Mas uma Weasley e um Malfoy era contra todas as leis do universo!   
**1º Dia – Corujas**

O dia amanheceu e Gina acordou com uma coruja na janela. Era a coruja de Draco.

Com ela havia uma pequena flor, que ela reconheceu como sendo do jardim do castelo, onde eles haviam corrido na noite anterior. Havia também um pequeno bilhete:

_Ginevra;_

_Essa flor é uma pequena lembrança da noite ao luar que tivemos ontem (sugestivo não?). Foi divertido correr com você pelo jardim ontem, sentindo o vento. E depois, deitar entre as flores, olhando para a lua nova, que tinha pouca luz, mas mesmo assim iluminava, dando reflexos de dourado aos teus lindos cabelos vermelhos._

_Mal posso esperar para vê-la novamente, tenho uma surpresa para você!_

_Me encontre após as aulas, na mesma sala vazia de ontem, antes do jantar._

_Com carinho;_

_Alguém que até ontem você não conhecia_

_Obs: Isso não impede de eu esbarrar com você, por acaso, por aí, durante os intervalos de aulas... Só para tornar as coisas mais divertidas..._

Gina sorriu, o jeito como ele descreveu a cena a fez sonhar de verdade... Ele conseguiu ser tão... tão romântico... tão galante... aquele não era o Malfoy!

Não mesmo! Quem era aquele? E as flores... ele enviou uma flor, uma única flor... Não havia enviado um ramalhete caro e sim uma única flor que tanto dizia.

Como ele era incrível! E ela estava conhecendo esse lado incrível dele... poucos deveriam conhecer e ela era um desses poucos.

Precisava escrever uma resposta pra ele!

Espere – pediu para a coruja.

Pegou pergaminho e começou a escrever.

Draco acordou cedo aquela manhã, enviou a coruja para Gina e ficou em sua janela, esperando a possível resposta. Se demorasse muito, desceria para o café. Mas a coruja veio quase que instantaneamente.

_Draco;_

_A nossa noite ao luar foi realmente linda. Será que vamos poder repeti-la mais vezes (sugestivo, não)?_

_Foi tudo muito mágico... principalmente o nosso contrato de prestação de serviços (risos)..._

_Se você pensa que foi o único, eu também me senti meio tonta com a sua visão, ali, largado no chão, respirando ofegante depois de correr, sua pele estava mais clara do que nunca, mesmo com a pouca luz da lua. Seria lindo vê-lo em uma noite de lua cheia... mas isso seria meio perigoso não é mesmo? (risos)_

_Mas o que mais gostei mesmo você já deve imaginar... Começo a duvidar que eu esteja errada em dizer que uma semana é pouco. Você consegue mexer comigo de verdade._

_Estarei lá. E estou curiosa... o que o Sr. está aprontando, hein?_

_E quanto aos esbarrões no corredor... espero que tenha uma idéia bem ampla do que é divertido._

_Com carinho;_

_Alguém que passou uma noite ao luar com você ontem._

Draco riu ao ler a carta. Ela conseguia ser tão carinhosa e sarcástica, ao mesmo tempo imprevisível. Ele mexia com ela, ela confirmou.

Mas já tinha todo um plano bolado... Só não podia cair nele. Afinal, não se deve brincar com o amor. Ele é traiçoeiro! Você pode cair no próprio jogo!

Queria apenas fazer a Gina gostar dele, fazê-la feliz, fazê-la entender que o mundo não girava em torno do cicatriz.

A verdade é que ficou com dó dela. Ninguém merecia ficar naquele estado, nem mesmo uma Weasley... ainda mais por causa do... Potter!

E depois, ela era uma garota tão linda... um pouco maltratada, é verdade, mas nada que um bom salão de beleza e alguns vestidos mais caros não resolvessem. Ela só precisava de um pouco de auto-estima. De ter por perto alguém que a amasse ou que pelo menos ela pensava que fosse assim.

Mas a verdade é que ela era realmente linda.

Ai... Ela é uma Weasley droga! Desde quando um Malfoy faz caridade? Ainda mais com uma Weasley... Droga! Para de pensar nisso, Draco. Agora, ela é só uma menina que você vai fazer um bem, ela é só Gina... esqueça o sobrenome.

Ontem á noite, havia sido por pouco, muito pouco, que ele não levou adiante e a beijou como queria. Ela mexia com ele... da mesma forma que ela admitiu que ele mexia com ela.

Precisava tomar cuidado...

Com esses pensamentos foi para a aula.

O dia estava terminando e faltava pouco para o fim das aulas. Faltava pouco para que ele visse a sua ruivinha. O sinal finalmente bateu e ele correu para o seu quarto, para pegar a surpresa para a sua ruivinha... riu do apelido que dera a ela... "como eu sou bobo" pensou.

Entrou na sala e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que Gina já estava lá.

Gina... já?

Já. Nem passei no dormitório para deixar os livros como pode ver.

Isso tudo é vontade de me ver?

Não, é curiosidade mesmo seu convencido.

Andou pensando em mim? – ele disse se aproximando – Pensando no que poderia ter sido e não foi? – nisso, ele já estava com a boca perto da orelha dela.

Ela se virou para ele e olhou bem nos olhos dele.

Ele sorriu olhando bem nos olhos dela.

Pensou... – ele disse sorrindo e cantando vitória por dentro.

Ela ficou quieta. Ele a colocou contra a parede.

Andou xingando o cicatriz bastante hoje? Tipo... o nome vindo na sua cabeça e você dizendo "Potter Idiota" ou algo do tipo?

Pra ser sincera... olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Não me obriga, por favor.

Mas eu preciso saber...

Olha Malfoy, não faz isso – ela disse indicando que ia começar a chorar denovo.

Malfoy percebeu que ela ia chorar e a abraçou.

Tudo bem... – ele disse abraçado a ela – respirando no seu ouvido.

Nisso, começou a beijar a orelhar dela, descendo os beijos para o pescoço dela... ela já respirava com dificuldade e ele percebeu isso.

Malfoy – ela disse com dificuldade.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela zombeteiro, com um de seus sorrisos mais... como eu poderia dizer... mais Malfoy.

Você é linda demais Gina... você é linda demais... Eu estou ficando louco só de ter você por perto.

Ela queria beija-lo. Não havia dúvidas disso. Procurou a boca dele, mas ele delicadamente desviou, olhando bem nos olhos dela.

Malfoy, não brinca comigo!

Ele riu.

Você fica ainda mais linda quando está brava

Que jogo é esse?

Você não gosta? – ele disse indo novamente ao pescoço dela. Havia uma parte dela, logo abaixo da orelha, que a deixava sem ar. Ele havia reparado nisso e foi lá mesmo que ele foi.

A menina nem teve tempo de responder. Ele a deixava louca. Como é que um Malfoy podia fazer isso com ela?

Mas assim eu nem tenho tempo de...

Shhhh... – ele a calou com um dedo nos lábios dela.

Olhou novamente nos olhos dela.

Malfoy...

E ele a calou, passando a língua sobre os lábios dela.

Ela fechou os olhos esperando por mais e entreabrindo a boca.

Não – ele disse – não é assim o meu jogo.

Então deixa eu fazer o MEU jogo – ela disse olhando bem nos olhos dele, imitando um olhar de "eu sou Draco Malfoy" que era exclusivo dele... um olhar de sedução que ela já conhecia bem.

Ele sorriu.

Gina então desceu as mãos para o peito dele, beijando o seu pescoço, suas orelhas, desceu para os dedos dele... Foi denovo para a orelha, queixo... até que passou um dedo pelo queixo de Draco, deixando-o olhando para si.

Ele sorriu para a menina vendo que ela queria beija-lo e a puxou pra a mais perto de si, passando a mão pelas costas da menina. Ela estava mole... ele mexia demais com ela e ele sabia disso. Passou a língua pelos lábios da menina e quando ela abriu a boca para iniciar o beijo, ele se afastou sorrindo.

Bom, melhor irmos para o jantar.

Ah não Draco, pode parar por aí, acha mesmo que vai sair assim, me deixando chupando o dedo?

Não só acho como vou.

Draco, alguma vez eu já disse que te odeio?

Acho que já! – ele disse já de costas, saindo da sala, quando Gina o abraçou por trás.

Não me deixa Draco.

Quem disse que eu vou deixar? Você também vem jantar não é mesmo?

Ela olhou zangada pra ele.

Você quer tanto assim um beijo meu? – ele disse rindo zombeteiro – Vai ter que fazer por merecer!

Ela olhou séria pra ele.

Calma, já disse que não vou fazer nada que você não queira. E quem quer muito isso é você não é mesmo?

Eu, querer um beijo de um Malfoy? Você deve estar delirando não é mesmo?

Ele falou ao pé da orelha dela:

Tem certeza?

Me beija logo Draco.

Virgínia Weasley, você é tão fácil de desarmar.

Não é todo mundo que me desarma assim tão fácil!

Vem, vamos jantar. Mas antes... – ele abriu uma caixinha com um anel de prata que tinha uma esmeralda bem no centro. Não era uma esmeralda muito grande, que chamasse a atenção de quem passava, mas era uma esmeralda até razoável.

Malfoy... – ela disse espantada.

Não quero que a menina com quem eu fico ande por aí sem que saibam que ela tem dono. Mesmo que não saibam quem eu sou, quero que saibam que você é minha.

Você é tão... imprevisível e encantador e encantadoramente desprezível digo.. imprevisível e...

Acho que você ficou um pouco sem palavras não é mesmo?

Malfoy, é lindo. Eu vou cuidar bem dele, não se preocupe, em uma semana eu te entrego de volta.

Gina, é seu. E tem as cores da Sonserina... só pra dar uma dica de quem é seu dono.

Você não é meu dono Malfoy!

Não? – ele disse passando a língua pela orelha dela.

Não. – ela disse tentando resistir.

Não mesmo? – ele disse mordendo de leve.

Não. – ela disse se esforçando o máximo que podia.

Tem certeza? – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela, sem beijos.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele num gesto de carinho.

Se olharam nos olhos por algum tempo.

Jantar – ele por fim disse – E bem... não se esqueça de pensar em mim...

Principalmente no que poderia ter sido e não foi – ele disse com um de seus melhores sorrisos que fazia desastres entre o público feminino de Hogwarts... pelo menos não entre as grifinórias... Ela estava sendo a grande exceção.

Te odeio Malfoy.

Quem bom... nada chega mais perto do amor do que o ódio.

Ela pegou os livros e saiu na frente dele, ele ainda ficou na sala.

Raios... Daqui a pouco nem ele resistiria á tentação de beijar aquela Weasley.

Ela seguiu para a sala comunal. Ele seguiu para o Salão Principal. Mais tarde trocariam olhares durante o jantar.

Algum tempo depois do jantar, subiu para pegar as lições em seu quarto quando viu uma coruja em sua cama com uma carta... era a mesma coruja do outro dia. Correu para a coruja feliz e contente. Tanto, que sua amiga Amara reparou.

Que felicidade hein? Tá de namorado novo?

Não, quero dizer, sim, quero dizer... vai durar só uma semana.

Credo, que otimismo de início de relação!

Não é uma relação!

Então por que tanta felicidade? Você gosta dele né? Ou vai dizer que é dela.

Cala a boca Amara – ela disse jogando uma almofada – é claro que é dele.

Então leia logo, anda, tô curiosa.

Você não me contou de quem é esse anel aí no seu dedo até agora – Gina disse – Por que então eu contaria de quem é a carta?

Você também tem um anel no dedo... e por ele se vê que é de um sonserino... Não estou certa? – Amara alfinetou.

É igual ao seu... isso quer dizer que você está saindo com um sonserino? –

Gina riu ao descobrir um segredo da amiga.

Gina e Amara eram amigas desde o primeiro ano e o fato de Tom Riddle ter usado a menina, de nada afetou sua amizade, apesar de muitos terem se afastado dela.

Abre logo a carta!

Acertei! – Gina disse – Vai, diz o nome.

Só se você disser - Amara disse.

Olha lá – Gina disse – isso é segredo hein, palavra de grifinória.

No três – Amara disse – um, dois, três.

Malfoy.

Zabini.

Malfoy? Não acredito! Você é uma Weasley! Isso é contra todas as leis do universo!

Uma grifinória e um sonserino é contra TODAS as leis da natureza!

Olha, outra coruja. – Amara disse ao ver outra coruja entrando pelo quarto.

Uhhhnnnn, essa é pra você. Leia a sua carta enquanto eu leio a minha.

_Minha queria Gina;_

_Digo minha porque já o sinto que é realmente._

_Hoje, ao te ter nos meus braços (insinuante isso não?), quase perdi o controle. Teus cabelos, teu cheiro de flores, teus olhos... Teus suspiros, a sua respiração descompassada... Teus lábios procurando os meus. Ah Gina, minha querida Gina, faltou muito pouco para que eu atendesse aos teus pedidos (isso é mais insinuante ainda!)._

_Mal esperava eu que você também tivesse o SEU jogo e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostei. Você é incrível garota._

_Aliás, eu já disse que você é linda? Você é a menina mais linda que Hogwarts já teve. E não estou exagerando. Nunca Hogwarts viu uma ruivinha tão cheia de charme e delicadeza como você._

_Estes teus cabelos cor de fogo não mostram nem um pouco do furacão que você é na verdade._

_Mas posso esperar pelo momento de explodir esse furacão que há em você (isso sim é realmente insinuante)._

_Com todo carinho;_

_Alguém que é louco por você._

Gina terminou a carta e olhou para a amiga suspirando abraçada á carta.

E aí? – Gina disse para a amiga.

E aí que o Zabini é muito fofo. Vou mandar outra carta pra ele. E o Malfoy?

Ele é... bem... ele é o Malfoy.

Vai Gina, eu vi a sua felicidade ao receber a carta. Você gosta dele?

Gina nunca tinha parado pra pensar se gostava de Draco...

Bem, ele mexe comigo e tudo mais. Ele faz o jogo dele e me olha nos olhos. Ele me faz rir e daqui a pouco me abraça e... Ah Amara, eu não sei.

Tá na cara que você gosta dele. E ele te deixa mole quando te beija, suas pernas tremem e você fica quase que á mercê dele só com um olhar não é?

Sim e não... Ah Amara, para de fazer essas perguntas! Olha, fala você do Zabini!

Eu? Tá, você sabe que estamos juntos há quase dois meses, foi quando eu apareci com esse anel lembra? Ele me deu umas duas semanas depois de estarmos juntos. Ele é carinhoso comigo, me deixa louquinha com um beijo, me manda uma ou duas flores de vez em quando... Ele é um doce.

E quando se conheceram?

Em uma festa da empresa em que meu pai trabalha. O pai dele e o meu pai trabalham juntos. Então o meu pai me apresentou para o pai dele e ele estava junto com o pai dele. Aí nos conhecemos. Como o pai dele é chefe do meu pai, eu me auto-obriguei a fazer um social com ele. Ainda briguei com meu pai depois: _"Pai, ele é um sonserino e sonserinos não são confiáveis". _Mas meu pai riu e disse que era melhor eu conhecê-lo primeiro. Foi o que eu fiz e hoje... bem... acho que você já sabe. Sou apaixonada por ele.

Bonita história.

E você? Um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Essa eu queria ouvir com detalhes!

Outra hora, deixa eu responder a carta que a coruja tá esperando.

Vou fazer o mesmo – Amara disse.

_Meu querido Draco;_

_Digo meu porque se eu sou sua, você também tem que se doar._

_Nem me faça pensar mais do que já estou pensando no nosso encontro de hoje á noite._

_Teus olhos tão cinzas... frios e quentes ao mesmo tempo, que me transmitiam tanto carinho e afeto. E então, sorriam de um modo tão... tão Malfoy. Engraçado isso não é mesmo? Mas é verdade... você tem um modo de sorrir que é só seu._

_Teus cabelos claros, quase podia sentir o cheiro deles. Um cheiro de suor, de desodorante vencido (risos)._

_Malfoy, você tem um cheiro que é só seu, que me embriaga, meche com os meus sentidos, um cheiro indescritível._

_Você, meu querido dragãozinho, me atrai de uma maneira incrível e me faz sentir como se o único lugar ao qual eu realmente pertença seja entre os seus braços (isso foi mais insinuante que o "vulcão"!)._

_Agora meu querido, vou descer para o salão comunal (Lição do Snape, ninguém merece). Mas estarei pensando em você (e me desconcentrando)._

_Não vou mandar um beijo (já que você não quer), então lhe mando o MEU jogo... andei pensando em como aperfeiçoa-lo e olhe só... acho que você vai ter uma surpresinha._

_Com muito carinho;_

_Seu Vulcãozinho_

_PS: O Zabini também está mandando cartas aqui para a Torre da Grifinória... espia ele! Vale a pena!_

Gina enviou a coruja e sorriu para a amiga, pegando seus livros e descendo para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Já na Torre da Sonserina, Draco malfoy lia a carta de Gina. Quando terminou, sorriu e só então reparou em Zabini, o observando na porta do seu quarto.

Sorrindo Draco? Para uma carta?

Se soubesse o que li aqui Zabini, não contaria nada a ninguém sobre o que viu!

O que sabe Draco? Eu por exemplo, sei que essa carta aí veio da Torre da Grifinória!

E eu aposto que a sua carta, que também veio da Torre da Grifinória, deve estar muito bem guardada! Vamos Zabini, entre.

Zabini entrou no quarto de Malfoy e fechou a porta:

É... Parece que eu fui dedurado do mesmo jeito que você foi. – Vamos, quem é a sua Grifinória?

Conte a sua primeiro.

Malfoy, por que eu confiaria em você?

Se você não contar, minha Grifinória me conta.

A minha idem. Não adianta Malfoy, estamos um nas mãos do outro.

Então conte Zabini.

Amara Shiany.

Que piada. Bom, a minha é a Weasley.

Mas isso é contra todas as leis do universo! Por Merlin! Namorar uma Weasley!

Eu não tô namorando a Weasley, estamos saindo. Só isso!

Confesse Malfoy... anda, confesse!

Tá, ela é bem bonitinha... mal cuidada, mas é bem bonitinha... Atraente, tem um corpo perfeito... mas eu não tô namorando com ela.

Sei... e como isso começou?

Outro dia... eu tinha acabado de me livrar da Pansy e entrei em uma sala qualquer, pra esfriar a cabeça. Me sentei lá, no escuro. Quando entrou uma menina chorando... cara, você sabe que eu não sei agir perto de meninas chorando! Então ela foi pra janela. A luz da lua batendo no cabelo daquela menina é maravilhoso. Bom, foi aí que tudo começou.

Sei.

E você Zabini?

Foi numa daquelas festas chatas que eu sou obrigado a ir. Ela veio fazer um social comigo, já que eu tava entediado, sentado num canto qualquer... bom, deu no que deu. Vai com Virgínia a Hogsmead?

Hogsmead?

Ah, por favor Draco, é daqui a dois dias!

Não... pelo menos nem pensei em nada ainda. Mas... sabe que você me deu uma idéia!

Que idéia?

Zabini, você não tem lição pra fazer não?

Draco então expulsou Zabini do quarto e foi fazer sua lição... não sem antes parar pra pensar na sua ruivinha.

**AÊ! FIM DO PRIMEIRO DIA!**

**(e do primeiro capítulo de história!)**

Que felicidade! Gente, fiquei muito feliz pelos reviews... muito mesmo!

Puxa, minha primeira Draco e Gina e tô sendo tão bem recebida (emocionada)...

Tanto, que dei um jeitinho de colocar logo o segundo capítulo pra vocês. O terceiro não vai sair assim tão rápido, já que eu vou ter que digitar ele INTEIRO e se continuar nesse ritmo, isso quer dizer umas 15 páginas no meu querido Word...

Desculpem se houverem erros por aí... eu fiz o que podia! rsrsrs...

Eu sei que tá muito água com açúcar... mas vai melhorar... principalmente quando chegar Hogsmead... Huahuahuahuahua (gargalhada maquiavélica).

E agora os agradecimentos (eu amo essa parte)! 

**Miaka:** Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Sua reviews foi a minha primeira... a primeira... buááááá (que emoção)... Fiquei TÃO feliz quando abri o meu e-mail e dei de cara com a sua review! Eu ainda não assisti o filme "Doce Novembro"... Tá aí uma sugestão pra quando eu tiver que "atacar" a locadora! Beijo bem grande e continua mandando review... Mesmo que seja pra jogar pedra! Beijo bem grande... nunca vou te esquecer... buáááá (fazendo drama).

**Rute Ridlle:** Aê! Um review da minha escritora favorita! Tô tão emocionada! Snif, snif, snif. E ainda falou bem da minha idéia! Todo mundo diz que a primeira fic não sai boa... que sai estranha... Poxa, se a minha fic tá recebendo elogio assim logo de cara, é pq eu sou boa (menina super feliz)... Hehehe! Falando sério, fiquei super feliz em falar com você. (eu amo a tecnologia!). Já li a história da Janela e já deixei comentários. Beijo bem grande!

**Yne-Chan:** Nossa, você escreveu pouco mas me fez rir... Pedindo de joelhos? Hahahaha! Saiba que foi por causa do seu pedido de joelhos que eu adiantei o segundo capítulo. Mas o terceiro não vai sair assim tão rápido, o que é uma pena, mas... o que posso fazer? E obrigada pelo "escreve bem"... diz isso pra esses editores que não publicam meus livros! Sim... dois livros completos e parados... buáááá... Ninguém dá uma chancezinha sequer para uma pobre escritora... buááá... o jeito é publicar na net, ainda mais se você quiser alguém que leia! Mas fiquei feliz, muito feliz pelo seu review! Continua acompanhando tá! Beijos bem grandes pra você!

**Miri:** Tá curiosa? Pra quê? Pra saber o que ele vai fazer? Bom, o cara é um Malfoy! Ele é imprevisível! Hehehe... Como você viu, o primeiro passo dele foi usar todo o charme dele, o que (não é novidade pra ninguém) acabou dando resultado... o que ele não esperava é... bom... deixa pro próximo capítulo! (huahuahuahau – risada maquiavélica)

Até a próxima... e por favor, você que está lendo e ainda não deixou o seu review, **COMENTE!**

_**.Nathoca Malfoy.**_


	3. 2º Dia Draco Black Malfoy

**Antes de mais nada: ** Acho que não é novidade pra ninguém que Draco, Gina, Harry, Hogwarts, Blaise, etc, etc,etc, não me pertencem! Pertencem á tia J.K. Rowling e se me pertencessem, acho que ela não ia gostar do desfecho que eu daria pra elas (Draco com Gina, Mione com Harry e Rony chupando o dedo)... então, deixa tudo com ela que ela sabe o que faz!

**Resumo:** Em uma noite de lua nova, numa sala escura, Gina entra para desabafar suas mágoas... mas não! Aquele era... aquele que a vira chorar era o Malfoy? Substituí-lo? Como? Mas uma Weasley e um Malfoy era contra todas as leis do universo! 

**Desculpem:** Demorou, eu sei... Mas a culpa foi de uma gripe mata leão que eu peguei. Ainda estou com ela mas... já dá pra voltar á ativa, parece que os meus anticorpos estão levando a melhor. Tá uma batalha difícil, mas eu acredito na vitória deles... eles nunca me decepcionaram antes. Não será essa a primeira vez! ANTICORPOS, EU AMO VOCÊS! _(**Line Malfoy**... acho que eu andei bebendo um pouco do seu chá de cogumelo... rsrsrsrs)._

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG 

_**2º Dia – Draco Black Malfoy**_

Draco ia saindo da Torre da Sonserina quando encontrou Zabini no Salão Comunal. Crabe e Goyle iam vindo mas ele os parou com um olhar medonho:

_- Vão caçar o que fazer, quero falar com Zabini._

Puxou então Zabini para um canto e falou:

_- Sobre ontem, é bom que não tenha comentado nada._

_- Estamos um nas mãos do outro lembra? Deveria era estar feliz de ter encontrado mais um traidor da casa dentro da Sonserina._

_- Pensando por esse lado... até que não será de todo mal..._

Zabini deu um sorrisinho de lado (típico dos sonserinos) e saiu da Torre da Sonserina ao lado de Malfoy. Crabe e Goyle vinham correndo atrás.

_- Bom dia, Malfoy. Bom dia, Zabini. – Ashley chegou correndo, alcançando os dois._

_- Bom dia – responderam os 4._

_- Só me lembro de haver desejado "dois" bom dias... mas não importa. Estou de bom humor hoje!_

_- Ashley, - disse Malfoy – como você se relaciona com a sua irmã, a Mary Kate?_

_- Nossa Malfoy! – disse Ashley – Interessante uma pergunta como essa logo pela manhã. Interessado no relacionamento de uma sonserina e uma grifinória? Malfoy, Malfoy..._

_- Nada demais Ashley, - disse Zabini tentando socorrer o amigo – eu mesmo sempre tive curiosidade de saber isso. Afinal, são gêmeas e uma é grifinória e a outra sonserina... estranho isso._

_- Fora de Hogwarts até que nos damos bem. É só ela não vir com aqueles valores grifinórios idiotas que a gente se entende. Meus pais são assim. Minha mãe é grifinória e meu pai sonserino_. _Olha lá as meninas. Vou indo, até loguinho..._

Ashley saiu correndo para alcançar as amigas que iam indo mais á frente. Mais alguns passos dados em silêncio estavam no Salão Principal (O Great Hall, que eu acho que em português é Salão Principal... não sei a tradução... desculpem)

Sentaram-se na mesa da Sonserina, de frente para as meninas. Mas o trio parada dura sentou bem na frente, tampando o ângulo de visão.

_- Olá Mione, Ron, Harry – as meninas cumprimentaram._

_- Olá – responderam (vamos resumir os "olás")._

_- Obrigada por ontem Mione – disse Gina -, aquela lição do Snape tava horrível_

_- De nada._

_- Temos treino hoje - disse Harry – Não se esqueça. Será logo após as aulas! _(aqui está o seu Potter bobo **Miri**... gosto de deixar minhas leitoras felizes – risos – não se preocupe que ele vai aparecer mais daqui pra frente).

_- Nossa Gina –disse Amara-, nem lembrava que você tava no time._

_- É que hoje é o meu primeiro treino com o time._

_- Nem me lembra, finalmente o time está completo!_

_- Nossa, primeiro treino – disse Mione – Essa eu não posso perder!_

_- Mione? Vendo um treino de quadribol? – disse Rony – Você acordou bem essa manhã? Se quiser, podemos te acompanhar até a enfermaria!_

_- Ciúmes? – Mione disse com um sorriso meio sarcástico._

_- Quem tá com ciúmes aqui? – Rony perguntou._

_- Você! – todos responderam._

Rony ficou vermelhinho, meio sem graça enquanto todos abriam sorrisos da situação em que ele se encontrava.

_- Como se sente Harry? Digo, com o time completo agora – disse Amara._

_- Aliviado. Sem Umbrige por perto, com tudo pronto pra dar certo. Espero que esse ano seja bem melhor._

_- A um ano melhor! – Hermione levantou o copo de suco de abóbora._

_- A um ano melhor! – todos disseram juntos._

_Na mesa da sonserina, Draco e Zabini olhavam a cena._

_- Que coisa mais ridícula – Malfoy disse – Brindar com suco de abóbora!_

_- Realmente ridículo – Zabini disse._

_- Bom, hoje tem treino da Grifinória. Vamos ver o time novo? – Malfoy comentou._

_- Vamos. É bom conhecer bem o inimigo. Parece que o time já tá completo..._

Malfoy viu que os cincos iam se levantando e correu puxando Zabini consigo.

_- O que vai fazer Malfoy?_

_- Apenas vem. – Malfoy disse apertando o passo e saindo de modo a encontrar com os cinco na porta no Great Hall._

Pararam frente a frente (típico, mas mesmo assim emocionante – desculpe se isso é ser repetitivo **LaPetiteChatelâine**, mas eu já tinha escrito essa cena... buááá...).

_- Ora ora, se não são os pobretões, o cicatriz e a sangue ruim. Vejo que a Weasley fêmea tá de amiguinha nova. Talvez ela goste de fazer caridades e possa te dar um prato de comida!_

_- Cala a boca Malfoy – disse Harry._

_- Uh, e lá vem o testa rachada defensor dos pobres. Bem típico... defendendo a namoradinha desnutrida._

_- Cala a boca sua doninha anêmica! E o Harry não é meu namorado! – Gina disse._

_- Olha só Draco – Blaise disse entrando no jogo -, a Weasley fêmea tá aprendendo a se defender apesar de todas as necessidades que deve passar. Isso não é lindo?_

_- Deveria escrever um livro sobre isso Weasley – disse Malfoy –, assim poderia ajudar os seus coelhos, digo, irmãos, a comerem... ou pelo menos comprarem uns trapos melhores._

_- E você Malfoy – disse Gina –, deveria ler algum livro de auto-ajuda. Ou então procurar logo um psicólogo porque o seu caso tá ficando grave. Daqui a pouco o seu ego vai ficar maior do que você._

Harry, Rony, Mione e Amanda se entreolhavam e ameaçavam rir algumas vezes. E não é a Gina tava até se saindo bem? Tava respondendo á altura!

Draco ficou parado encarando Gina. Até que levantou uma sombrancelha e disse com sua cara de "sou mal mesmo, e daí?":

_- E o que isso tem de ruim?_

_- Tudo, Draco Black Malfoy!_

Mione arregalou os olhos... ai... a Gina havia mesmo dito o nome Black...

Draco ficou branco, mais do que já era. Sua face mudou de "sou mal mesmo, e daí?" para uma indecifrável. Nenhum dos cinco nunca haviam visto Malfoy com aquela cara. Ele não estava mais xingando. Estava sério...

_- Ninguém sabe sobre esse nome. Como soube Srta. Weasley?_

Gina então ficou Branca.

Harry olhou descrente, Srta. Weasley? Depois se tocou... Gina havia citado o nome Black junto com o de Draco ele havia se tocado. Isso queria dizer perigo.

Rony não entendeu nada... ele é sempre o último a entender.

Amanda não entendeu nada... ela não sabia da história mesmo...

Zabini ficou atento ao amigo. Ele parecia a ponto de explodir e isso não seria nada legal... Malfoy não era de explodir gritando e sabia muito bem usar a varinha.

_- Não te interessa Malfoy. – Gina disse seca, sem nenhuma emoção._

_- Apenas responda Srta. Weasley._

Malfoy disse isso lançando um olhar assassino para Gina e segurando no braço dela.

Harry já segurou em um braço de Rony que disse:

_- Solta a minha irmã Malfoy!_

_- Me solta Malfoy, - Gina disse com a voz fraca – tá me machucando!_

Zabini então falou:

_- Solta ela Malfoy. Você vai ficar com germes. E nós dois sabemos que há outra maneira de saber disso._

Malfoy então a soltou e passou dando um esbarrão em Gina. O que ninguém viu foi que enquanto esbarrava, colocou um bilhete na mão dela...

Malfoy estava visivelmente alterado.

_- Relaxa Malfoy – disse Zabini – vai ver os pais dela contaram._

_- Não, eu i o olhar de todos eles. E ela ficou sem cor... se fosse os pais dela que houvessem contado algo, ela ficaria vermelha._

_- Eu reparei. Ela ficou sem cor. E vc Malfoy? A chamou de Srta. Weasley!_

_- Eu a chamei de Senhorita? – disse não acreditando no que ouvia._

_- Você estava alterado Malfoy – Zabini disse – Relaxa, você pergunta mais tarde..._

_- Já tenho uma teoria... e é sobre a Ordem._

_- A Ordem da Fênix?_

_- Sim._

O trio parada dura e as meninas caminhavam.

_- O malfoy pode ser um idiota, mas ele se tocou. – Mione disse_

_- Tem que tomar cuidado Gina – Rony disse._

_- Eu não quero que te aconteça nada de ruim Gina – disse Harry. – Por isso, é bom ficar longe dele. Ele desconfiou de algo, sabe que esse Black não é só pela mãe dele. Eu sei que ele se tocou de algo mais. _

_- Agora, o Malfoy tá com a pulga atrás da orelha Gina. – disse Mione – todo cuidado é pouco. É melhor não andar sozinha por aí. Ele não vai aquietar enquanto não descobrir._

_- Vamos... – Gina disse – O Malfoy não é tão perigoso assim._

_- Como não Gina? – Rony disse – O cara é um aprendiz de comensal!_

_- Sou obrigada a concordar Gina – disse Amara – afinal, ele é um Malfoy._

_- Obrigada Amara – Gina disse com uma cara sarcástica._

_- Gina... vc fez uma das caras do Malfoy... – Mione disse pasma. Foi quando bateu o olho na mão de Gina. Lembrou então do esbarrão... arregalou os olhos compreeendendo um pouco da história e disse – Cuidado Gina... espero que saiba com quem está se metendo._

Todos então olharam para Hermione. Esta sorriu.

_- Vamos nos atrasar! – disse para mudar de assunto, o que surtiu efeito._

Mione então correu para um lado com harry e Rony e Gina e Amara correram para outro.

Entraram em cima da hora na sala. Era história da magia. Sentou lá nos fundos e abriu o bilhete.

_- Não me diga que... – Amara ia dizendo._

_- Sim – Gina interrompeu -, no encontrão de agora pouco._

_- O Malfoy deveria fazer teatro. Ele me pareceu bem nervoso!_

_- Não sei não... ele não parecia estar fingindo... no começo sim mas... depois..._

_- O que diz aí?_

_- Ele quer me encontrar depois do almoço. Disse para eu comer rápido e ir encontrar com ele, na mesma sala de sempre._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Hermione reparou na menina saindo mais cedo da mesa do almoço. Correu então os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina... não... ele não estava por lá... Teria uma conversa séria com Gina hoje á noite.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco entrou na sala e encontrou Gina sentada em cima da mesa, completamente alinhada e com a capa. Um olhar gelado, particularmente parecido com o dele. Um olhar que impunha respeito. Que intimidava.

A menina olhou para ele e ficaram nessa guerra de olhares mudos.

Draco se virou para a porta e murmurou um feitiço que Gina não conhecia. Gina então se aproximou da porta e tentou abri-la, a porta estava trancada.

Draco disse frio:

_- Com medo Senhorita Weasley?_

Gina se virou pra ele e disse virando os olhos:

_- Me poupe!_

Draco então olhou nos olhos da menina, um olhar frio. Por demais diferente do olhar de Draco na primeira vez que se encontraram naquela sala.

Draco então se aproximou de Gina, passando a mão pela sua cintura e juntou os lábios, deixando uma mão nas costas da menina enquanto a outra passeava por lugares um tanto proibidos. Pediu passagem para sua língua. Ela se afastou.

_- Assim não. – disse fria – Eu não sou uma boneca inflável!_

Draco a olhou com o mesmo olhar de sempre. Por nenhum momento tinha mudado o seu modo de olhar para ela. Era frio, sem sentimento nenhum. Um olhar indecifrável. O mesmo olhar do esbarrão da manhã. E ela estava á sós com ele, frente á frente.

Ele viu medo nos olhos dela, mas mesmo assim não mudou a expressão.

Ela abandonou o seu olhar gelado e simplesmente disse:

_- Qual é o seu problema?_

_- Como soube? Não se faça de desentendida, me refiro ao nome Black._

_- Desculpe Malfoy, é segredo. – ela disse._

Ele então abandonou o ar sério e intimidante e deu um sorrisinho de lado.

_- Você quer dizer que é um segredo da Ordem não é? Vamos ver... como será que a Weasleyzinha sabe de um segredo da Ordem?_

_- Como sabe sobre a Ordem, Malfoy? – Gina assumiu olhar sério que Malfoy abandonara._

_- Ora, você não me conta o seu segredo e eu não te conto o meu. É justo não é?_

Malfoy então deu um daqueles seus sorrisos de "eu sou muito mal mesmo, e daí?". Gina então se afastou alguns passos. Correu para a porta e tentou abri-la novamente. Malfoy então, caminhou lentamente até ela. Ela se virou de frente pra ele, ficando de costas para a porta. Mas pra que diabos lhe servia a varinha? Ia pegando lentamente de dentro de suas vestes quando Draco disse:

_- Deixe essa varinha aí, não é necessário._

Ele a imprensou contra a porta e ia procurando seus lábios quando ela o empurrou.

_- Ué Virgínia, ontem mesmo você daria de tudo para que eu fizesse o que eu quero fazer agora._

Ela correu para o outro lado da sala.

_- Você é filho de um comensal. Você vai ser um comensal... – ela dizia mais para si mesma do que para ele._

Sua mente gritava palavras desconexas... ela estava confusa... precisava pensar e a proximidade de Draco não ajudava muito. A atraia ao mesmo tempo que a amedrontava.

_- Você sempre soube disso. Por quê esse medo agora? Eu sempre soube que você seria da Ordem... Acho que vamos ter encontros interessantes..._

_- Não sei se quero mais me aproximar de você – Gina disse, ainda branca._

Draco sorriu. O primeiro sorriso sincero daquele dia. Chegou perto de Gina e a abraçou. Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_- Boba. Eu sei que você está falando da boca pra fora. _

A olhou nos olhos e disse:

_- Nunca tenha medo de mim._

A pegou no colo e a sentou em cima de uma das mesas. Abriu as pernas da menina e ficou em pé, entre elas. Passou a mão pelo rosto da menina, como num ato de adoração e beijou-lhe as mãos... uma pós a outra. Repetiu lentamente, olhando nos olhos dela.

_- Nunca... tenha medo... de mim..._

Ele encostou os lábios. Ela fugiu, descendo da mesa.

_- Quantos anéis desse você andou espalhando por aí? _(Valeu a idéia **LaPetiteChatelâine**!)

Draco sorriu.

_- Que pergunta!_

_- Sim, porque Amara tem um parecidíssimo com esse._

_- Minha querida, tenha certeza que eu não tenho nada a ver com o anel de amara. Eu não compro de baciada se é isso que quer saber._

_- Não fuja da pergunta Draco!_

_- Um dia eu te respondo, tá bom?_

_- Abra a porta, vamos nos atrasar para as aulas da tarde._

Draco abriu a porta e Gina fez uma nota mental do contra feitiço.

_- Por quê fugiu tanto de mim hoje Gina? – draco perguntou segurando no braço da menina, antes que ela pudesse sair._

_- Um dia eu te respondo, tá bom? – disse copiando a cara que Draco fizera a pouco, o que o fez rir._

Ele sorriu e ambos saíram bem mais tranqüilos para as aulas da tarde... bem mais tranqüilos entre aspas, porque a verdade era que só agora Gina tinha caído na realidade... Gostava dele, gostava da companhia dele e pensava nele. Tinha medo dele, tinha carinho por ele... Ele despertava nela tantos sentimentos e sensações contraditórias que ela não conseguia explicar. Mas por quê aquela coisa linda e loira tinha que querer ser um comensal?

Draco não se encontrava de maneira diferente. Ela era tão frágil e tão forte. Tinha tanta coragem e tanto medo. Gostava de quando ela ficava vermelha, de quando ela fazia carinha de sapeca e pedia pelos beijos dele. Gostava quando ela imitava suas caras, de ouvir a voz dela... Gostava da companhia da garota, do seu jeito de ser... Era decidida, defendia o que acreditava até o fim. Mas por que passara a admirar tanto aquela Weasley? Droga, era só o segundo dia... ele só iria faze-la se apaixonar por ele, só iria mostrar pra ela que existiam caras melhores do que aquele cicatriz grifinório. Droga, porque aquela ruivinha admirável tinha que querer ser da Ordem?

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

_- Gina, vem aqui um instante._

_- Fala Mione._

Mione a chamou na sala comunal. As duas foram para um canto, perto do fogo.

_- Eu sei com quem você está saindo. Eu vi o anel no seu dedo hoje, junto com o papel que recebeu hoje de manhã. Não faça cara de desentendida. E eu também sei que se encontrou com ele na hora do almoço hoje. Eu vi você saindo e ele não estava lá._

_- Ora Mione. Não sei de quem está falando._

_- Eu sei que sabe. Não vou contar nada para o Rony, muito menos para o Harry. Mas me responda, você gosta mesmo dele?_

_- Ora eu...eu não sei.. e sinto bem ao lado dele. Ele meche comigo. Ás vezes eu quero esgana-lo e ás vezes eu quero beija-lo e ás vezes eu quero é mata-lo mesmo! Mas quando ele olha pra mim... São sentimentos tão..._

_- Você pensa nele?_

_- Penso... até mais do que eu queria..._

_- E como você se sente quando ele te beija?_

_- Nós nunca nos beijamos de verdade._

_- Ele te respeita?_

_- Se eu mando ele parar, ele nem pensa duas vezes. Sabe, quando ele sorri, eu sinto uma paz tão grande..._

_- Parece que você está apaixonada. E ele?_

_- Eu não estou apaixonada! Ele só... ele só... me atrai. É, é isso! É só atração física! Vai Mione, você tem que concordar que ele é um loiro maravilhoso!_

_- Tá, concordo com essa parte. Só não esqueça de quem ele é... e de quem você é. Olha, tem uma guerra se armando lá fora e ela pode explodir a qualquer momento. Vocês estão em lados diferentes. Se continuarem essa relação, ambos terão que ter plena confiança um no outro... Será que você está me entendendo? E ele ser um loiro maravilhoso não vai ajudar nisso!_

_- Eu sei Mione, pensei nisso a manhã toda... e decidi que vou arriscar._

_- Boa sorte Gina. E sempre é bom dizer para que tome cuidado._

_- Obrigada Mione. – ela disse abraçando a amiga._

_- Só mais uma coisa... o Harry... parece que ele gosta de você. Ele não disse nada, mas... a gente sabe dessas coisas._

_- Esse é o problema, ele nunca vai dizer nada e eu não vou perder a minha esperando. Mione sabe como eu entrei nessa? O Malfoy me disse que faria com que eu esquecesse o Potter em uma semana. Em dois dias eu já estou confusa. Eu não quero pensar no Harry agora porque eu tenho certeza que eu vou esquecer ele de vez. Ele não merece o que eu sinto, nunca mereceu._

_- E você acha que o Malfoy merece?_

_- Pelo menos merece mais do que o Harry._

Harry apareceu na frente delas, com o uniforme de quadribol.

_- O treino foi cancelado._

As duas se entreolharam.

_- Você Harry? – Mione começou – Cancelando um treino? O que houve?_

_- O idiota do Malfoy e o time todo dele estão lá nas arquibancadas. Não posso passar as jogadas novas nem os novos passes pro time. Vou fazer isso amanhã, antes do café. Já está avisada Gina, quero você lá embaixo antes do sol nascer._

Harry saiu e logo após Gina. Mione ainda ficou um, bom tempo pensando, na frente da lareira... se quisesse que Harry ficasse com Gina, precisava fazer alguma coisa... será que ela não entendia? Ficar com o Draco significava ficar ao lado de Voldemort!

De repente, sorriu... a idéia mais maluca que já havia tido passou pela sua cabeça... e não é que poderia dar certo?

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Gina, no seu quarto e se jogou na cama... as lembranças lhe vindo à cabeça... a situação estava insuportável. Sentia um aperto no peito. Não se forçaria a amar Malfoy... mas não o abandonaria daquela foram... ainda tinha 5 dias para ser feliz e fugir de tudo e ninguém tiraria isso dela!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_- Primeiro, sempre que pensar no cicatriz e dizer... sei lá... Potter, vai ter que completar com um "babaca" ou "idiota". E vai ter que evitar pensar nele. Quando a situação estiver se tornando insuportável, você vai escrever uma carta pra mim, dizendo o quanto me ama..._

_- Mas Malfoy... – ela interrompeu_

_- Draco, me chame de Draco, e eu sei que vai ser mentira... mas não escreva pensando nele... escreva pensando em mim, mesmo que seja mentira... E se quiser escrever pra ele, escreva tudo o que ele não te fez... o modo como ele não te beijou, como ele te ignorou, como ele nunca te reparou, etc, etc, etc._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_- Eu é que vou ter que toma cuidado para não me apaixonar._

_- Para com isso Draco!_

_- Você é linda Gina. Ele é um idiota! Mas agora você é minha!_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sorria ao lembrar das palavras de Draco. Ele era tão carinhoso... pegou as cartas, que estavam, na escrivaninha ao lado, mas não chegou ao menos a lê-las ao se deparar com a flor...

Draco...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_- Draco, alguma vez eu já disse que te odeio?_

_- Acho que já! – ele disse já de costas, saindo da sala, quando Gina o abraçou por trás._

_- Não me deixa Draco._

_- Quem disse que eu vou deixar? Você também vem jantar não é mesmo?_

_Ela olhou zangada pra ele._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_- Qual é o seu problema?_

_- Como soube? Não se faça de desentendida, me refiro ao nome Black._

_- Desculpe Malfoy, é segredo. – ela disse._

_Ele então abandonou o ar sério e intimidante e deu um sorrisinho de lado._

_- Você quer dizer que é um segredo da Ordem não é? Vamos ver... como será que a Weasleyzinha sabe de um segredo da Ordem?_

_- Como sabe sobre a Ordem, Malfoy? – Gina assumiu olhar sério que Malfoy abandonara._

_- Ora, você não me conta o seu segredo e eu não te conto o meu. É justo não é?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As últimas lembranças tiraram o sorriso de Gina do rosto á devolvendo á realidade! Mas porque tinham que existir dois lados? E porque eles tinham que estar em lados diferentes? Não era justo!

Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e pena. Tava na hora da sua primeira carta para o Malfoy... ele a receberia assim que raiasse o dia, nem que ela tivesse que passar a noite toda escrevendo!

_- O que é isso Gina? – Amara disse entrando no quarto._

_- Nada Amara. Descansa._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

_**FIM DO TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO!**_

Nossa, até que enfim.

Amei escrever a conversa entre o Draco e a Gina no corredor, quando ela, acidentalmente, usa o nome Black.

Estou escrevendo esse capítulo morrendo de dor de cabeça! Mas aqui está ele pra vocês!

Desculpem se está ruim... como eu já disse, minha cabeça dói...

Bom, deixa eu agradecer as reviews... afinal... nada como reviews para motivar a gente a escrever!

E desculpem se os agradecimentos estiverem idiotas... como eu já disse umas trocentas vezes... minha cabeça dói! Prometo que faço melhor da próxima... mas por favor... comentem!

E uma dica pra vcs... leiam as respostas dos reviews... geralmente tem muitas pistas sobre o andamento das histórias nelas...

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**Mystica Black:** Não é porque a fic é pequena que não vai ter action... bom, pela parte da Hermione já dá pra ter uma idéia... As coisas vão ficar um pouquinho mais... obscuras agora... Continue deixando reviews tá? Beijinhus!

**Miaka:** É... só que o jogo de sedução deu uma abalada... as coisas vão ficar um pouquinho mais obscuras agora... mas dá pra perceber que eles estão um pouquinho "bem" confusos... Tem muita coisa vindo por aí e a ficha de Gina ter caído sobre ele ser um comensal é só o começo. Gosto muito dos seus comentários... você é importante pra mim... buáááá (fazendo drama denovo – parece que só faço drama). Muitos beijos!

**Miri:** O que o Malfoy vai fazer? Bom, ele vai aprontar... afinal, ele é um futuro comensal e eu não vou mudar isso. Seria como arrancar a "alma" Malfoy dele mas... bom, eu não vou contar... são coisas do 6º dia... por enquanto é segredo meu... Gostou da aparição do seu Potter Bobo? Ai ai ai.. porque será que eu gosto de te deixar curiosa hein? Mas acompanha... vale a pena (pelo menos eu acho que vale). Beijinhus!

**Rute Riddle:** Olááááá Ruuuttteeee! Que bom que tá aprovando a minha fic (tô honrada buáááá – drama). A história começou a aquecer sim... mais vai dar uma pequena esfriada... a trama vai ficar um pouquinho mais.. dark... ambos estão pisando em terreno perigoso e acabaram de perceber isso. Beijokas!

**LaPetiteChetelâine:** Você viu, a sua pergunta sobre os anéis rendeu! Mas eu prefiro usar ela lá pro final... ela me deu uma idéia genial... mas isso vai ficar só pro 7º dia... então eu não vou responder agora. A Amara e o Zabini vão ser mais como um "pronto socorro", tipo, aqueles amigos que a gente pode correr e que sabe que irão nos entender mas isso não quer dizer que eles são "completamente confiáveis"... Beijos! E pode deixar perguntas e coisas que achou interessantes...vai que me dá mais idéias?

**Mystica Black:** Draco sarcástico sempre está nos meus planos. Não deixar o Draco sarcástico seria como tirar o nome "Malfoy" dele.

Ainda mais agora... sentiu o clima que a fic tá entrando? Beijinhus!

**Anna Lennox:** Gostei muito do seu comentário. Sabe por quê? Porque isso acontece comigo quando estou lendo uma história interessante... eu leio muito rápido! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos.

**Lina Khane Athos:** Seu comentário foi o maior que eu já recebi até agora e vc tem toda razão. Nada como um grão de areia dado com carinho. A gente guarda até papel de bala velho quando a gente gosta do cara! Pelo menos eu já fiz isso. Eles estão bem balançados sim... eu diria que bastante... mas começaram a cair na real que a vida fora dos joguinhos deles é bem diferente. A fic vai ficar um pouquinho mais... obscura agora. Beijokas e obrigada pelo seu review! Pode deixar histórias como a que deixou sempre que eu aprecio muito!

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Beijos para todas que deixaram reviews!

Beijos para as que não deixaram também. Mas por favor, comentem, para eu ter uma idéia aproximada de quantas pessoas estão lendo e se estão gostando...

Até mais galera! Ai minha cabeça... deve ter sido o chá de cogumelo da **Line Malfoy**... (tipo, ela nem lê as minhas fics mas eu sou fã do chá de cogumelo dela)

Vou abrir uma campanha:

_**Façam uma escritora incompreendida feliz e doem um comentário!** _

Muita gente que comentou o primeiro capítulo, não comentou o segundo! Então... **COMENTEM!**


	4. 3º Dia Hosgmead

**Antes de mais nada: ** Acho que não é novidade pra ninguém que Draco, Gina, Harry, Hogwarts, Blaise, etc, etc,etc, não me pertencem! Pertencem á tia J.K. Rowling e se me pertencessem, acho que ela não ia gostar do desfecho que eu daria pra elas (Draco com Gina, Mione com Harry e Rony chupando o dedo)... então, deixa tudo com ela que ela sabe o que faz!

**Resumo:** Em uma noite de lua nova, numa sala escura, Gina entra para desabafar suas mágoas... mas não! Aquele era... aquele que a vira chorar era o Malfoy? Substituí-lo? Como? Mas uma Weasley e um Malfoy era contra todas as leis do universo!

**Erro meu - Desculpem:** Eu cometi um erro no capítulo anterior... Vou copiar do comentário da minha amiga **Yne-Chan:** _"a Parvati Patil é da Grifinória...e a Padma Patil é da Corvinal...´"_ A minha amiga **Manu Black** também me alertou quanto a isso: _"A irmã da Parvati, Padma, não é da Grifinória, ela é da Corvinal e a Parvati é da Grifinória e não da Sonserina."_ Então, só me resta pedir desculpas a vocês. Eu já arrumei o capítulo 2. Para não mexer muito na cena (eu realmente precisa de gêmeas assim), a gemas da Sonserina será a Ashley e a da Grifinória a Mary Kate! Hehehe... Eu sei, eu amo as duas, como precisava de nome de gêmeas... Quem quiser reler, já está lá, mas eu garanto que só mudou o nome das cenas. Então, desculpem, novamente.

**Anticorpos - Obrigada:** Comentário da **Yne-Chan:** "_Bom...para encerrar as minhas desculpas...estou mandando meu apoio moral para os seus anticorpos..."VAI ANTICORPOS!"_ " Hahahahah! Meus anticorpos agradecem o apoio Yne-Chan!

_**E AGORA VAMOS AO QUE INTERESSA!**_

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG 

_**3º Dia - Hogsmead**_

Tinha olheiras, eram 3 horas da manhã mas finalmente tinha terminado a carta. Se jogou na cama sonolenta... a carta na gaveta do criado mudo.

_- Acorda Gina!_

Era Hermione.

_- Mas Mione... eu acabei de deitar._

_- Mentirosa, é só sensação, são 5 horas da manhã agora. Vai lavar o rosto rápido, o time já tá quase todo lá embaixo!_

_- Mas o Harry é maluco ou o quê? Tá escuro!_

_- Vocês vão tomar café na cozinha, parece que o Dobby já preparou tudo. De lá, vão pegar o sol nascendo. O Harry vai só passar as jogadas pra vocês. Vocês ainda vão poder tomar banho antes da visita para Hogsmead._

_- Tá, vai descendo Mione. Eu ainda tenho uma coisa pra fazer._

Mione saiu do dormitório desconfiada... resolveu ficar na porta.

Gina correu para o seu criado mudo e com a carta nas mãos, acordou Amanda.

_- Gina?_

_- Não me xingue. Pode me emprestar a sua coruja?_

_- Malfoy vai te matar mas pode..._

_- Me matar?_

_- Claro, acha que todo mundo gosta de ser acordado de madrugada? Que horas são?_

_- Umas 5 horas._

Amara se levantou.

_- Ué? Não vai dormir mais?_

_- Não, já tô acordada mesmo, vou te ver no treino. O Harry é maluco!_

_- É, eu sei. – Gina disse colocando a carta no pé da coruja._

_- Entregue para o Malfoy ok? Apenas para o Malfoy, nas mãos dele. Já sabe onde é não é mesmo? Na Torre da Sonserina. – a coruja piou – Boa menina! Agora vai! – disse sorrindo para a coruja._

Mione que espiava tudo da porta, resolveu entrar.

_- Ainda não se arrumou Gina?_

_- Estou indo Mione, estou indo!_

Mione saiu então do quarto e no salão comunal, puxou Harry para um canto:

_- Harry, a Gina... se você realmente gosta dela, é melhor se apressar._

_- Mas Mione, ela sempre gostou de mim._

_- Acredite, as coisas mudaram. E eu já sei como começar. Porque não manda uma carta pra ela? Ela gosta de escrever e provavelmente, de receber cartas._

_- Acha que devo?_

_- Deve._

_- Farei isso então._

Hermione sorriu.

_- Tem mais uma coisa Harry._

_- O quê?_

_- Você tem concorrente. – ela diz simplesmente._

_- O QUÊ? – Harry gritou meio que sem querer._

Nisso, todos olham para Harry, ele sorri para o time que estava no Salão Comunal e se volta novamente para Hermione.

_- Isso mesmo que vc ouviu Harry.Boa sorte._

Hermione ia saindo quando Harry a segurou pelo braço.

_- Pérai, e você vai saindo assim, sem me dizer quem é?_

_- Já falei demais Harry. Por favor, não me obrigue._

_- Tudo bem._

_- E é melhor não chamá-la pra ir com você a Hogsmead após o treino... isso se não quiser levar um fora logo de cara!_

Harry sorriu sem graça.

_- Obrigado Hermione. Mas acho que teremos trabalho em Hogsmead hoje!_

_- Como?_

_- Esquece, saberá mais tarde._

Hermione e Harry voltam para perto do time e algum tempo depois, Gina e Amanda descem.

_- Bom, - começou Harry – o time está completo. Vamos para a cozinha então? Lembrem-se, não comam nada pesado, certo?_

Todos concordaram e ele saíram em direção á cozinha.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Na torre da Sonserina, Draco acordou com uma coruja bicando a sua orelha.

Levantou olhando para a pequena criatura. Ela era marrom, tinha os olhos verdes... bem bonita.

_- Eu te conheço? – perguntou para a coruja._

Em resposta, a coruja estendeu sua patinha. Draco pegou a carta e a coruja ficou lá, olhando pra ele.

_- Você tem ordens de esperar a minha resposta?_

A coruja não disse nada, apenas piscou os olhinhos.

_- Acho que sei o que vc quer – Draco disse se dirigindo ao seu criado mudo – Tome – tirou alguns feijõezinhos de todos os sabores de lá e deu á coruja. Ela piou feliz._

_- Acho que deve ter pego um gostoso não é?_

A coruja piou mais uma vez e saiu feliz da torre da sonserina.

Draco abriu a carta... era de Gina.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meu querido Draco;_

_Não vou escrever uma carta bonita nem com gracinhas porque creio que o assunto seja sério. Olha, acho que assim como eu, você também deve ter se dado conta do que está acontecendo e de com quem está se envolvendo._

_Draco, se eu disesse o quanto estou apaixonada por você seria mentira, mas eu me sinto atraída por você de um jeito que eu não posso explicar! Ora, porque estou dizendo isso? O que eu quero dizer é que... estamos no nosso terceiro dia juntos e parece que já estamos juntos há muito tempo._

_Draco, ontem... você me disse para que nunca tivesse medo de você._

_Eu quero acreditar nisso, eu realmente quero acreditar nisso._

_Você é bom pra mim. Me faz sentir coisas extraordinárias e me trata de uma jeito tão carinhoso... mas estamos de lados completamente opostos. Continuarmos juntos seria como se entregar ao inimigo. Tanto eu á você como você á mim. Você tá me entendendo?_

_A minha pergunta é simples: Eu posso confiar em você? Você confia em mim? Olha só, foram duas perguntas, e não uma, como eu pensei que seria._

_Isso que estamos fazendo é loucura! Ora, você poderia me usar para que o seu Lord chegasse a Harry! Será que o plano não é esse desde o começo?_

_Draco, eu tô assustada. Assustada com você! Tá me entendendo? É como se eu tivesse dando cartas ao inimigo! Droga Draco! Por que diabos vc tinha que querer ser um comensal? Aliás, vc já é um comensal?_

_Eu tô pirando!_

_Draco, para com isso. Muda de lado enquanto pode. O Potter vai vencer essa! Tá, me odeie se quiser, mas o Potter é poderosíssimo! Eu já o vi conjurar um patrono maravilhoso! Eu já tive aulas com ele, se esqueceu que eu faço parte da AD? Draco, ele vai vencer. Tem que haver um jeito._

_Poxa, ainda não deu pra entender que vc é importante demais pra mim? Não dá pra continuar assim. Eu sei que vc não é mal Draco!_

_Eu sou louca por você... eu sei que isso vai durar só uma semana... mas não estraga esse meu sonho. Pela primeira vez eu sou feliz, pela primeira vez eu posso mandar cartas e saber que elas serão lidas com carinho pela pessoa a ela destinada._

_Draco... você é tão importante pra mim..._

_O Harry... bem... a Mione me disse que ele gosta de mim. Eu acho que ela vai fazer alguma coisa. Eu não sei bem, mas ela é mais amiga do Harry do que minha amiga! Por favor, se vir alguma coisa, não entenda nada errado. Eu jamais te trocaria por ele mas... que droga Malfoy! Você tinha que estragar tudo e ser um comensal tinha? Poxa, você seria perfeito se não fosse por isso!_

_Ah, Hogsmead é hoje se você lembra... eu sei... deve estar bastante ocupado com a proximidade da guerra e tudo mais. Não sei se vc vai lutar... isso me dá medo. Bom, Hogsmead não tem nada a ver com isso mas, se você for, será que podemos nos encontrar para conversar? Eu estou tão confusa..._

_Um grande abraço meu Dragão Negro._

_Sua Ruivinha_

_Futura integrante da Ordem de Fênix_

_Atual membro da Armada de Dumbledore_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco terminou a carta sério.

Aquele era o dia da visita a Hogsmead. O grande dia... Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, tinta e pena.

Escreveu:

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Minha querida Ruivinha, futura integrante da Ordem da Fênix e atual membro da Armada de Dumbledore;; _

_Te encontro na entrada do castelo ás 9hs._

_Dane-se se nos verem. E por favor, independente de eu ser um comensal e você uma integrante da AD, confie em mim._

_E por favor, para o seu próprio bem, não fique me fazendo esse tipo de pergunta porque eu não posso responder, mas posso responder uma delas: Sim, você pode confiar em mim._

_Quanto a eu confiar em você... No tempo certo você vai saber. Não posso te contar agora minha querida ruivinha, mas acredite: é para o seu próprio bem._

_Quanto ao Potter, é bom que ele não tente nada. Ele já teve o tempo dele. Se ele desperdiçou, dane-se. Eu ainda tenho 4 dias para fazer você me amar... será que eu já estou conseguindo resultados?_

_Mas você está com medo de me amar... medo de amar um comensal... Ginevra, por favor minha querida, não tenha medo de mim. Guarde bem as minhas palavras pois elas serão importantes: NUNCA TENHA MEDO DE MIM._

_Um dia você irá entender o que quero explicar mas não posso. Um dia... Por enquanto, peço que confie em mim. Confie em mim incondicionalmente._

_Com todo o meu carinho;_

_Seu Dragão Negro_

_CM_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco pegou a sua coruja e disse:

Entregue isso para Ginevra. Ela deve estar no quarto dela, Se ela não estiver, volte aqui. Não entregue a carta para ninguém!

A coruja piou e saiu.

Nesse momento, outra coruja entrou pela sua janela. Era a coruja do seu pai, o que fez Draco estremecer.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Draco;_

_Espero que leve a Weasley com você para Hogsmead hoje. _

_O plano está de pé._

_O Lorde está muito contente com a sua iniciativa de usar a Weasley como isca para o Potter._

_Vemo-nos em Hogsmead. O ataque será ás 10hs em frente ao Três Vassouras e à Dedosmel. Seu grupo de ataque será em frente ao Três Vassouras mas a sua missão é apenas estar com a Weasley lá, a essa hora, onde será estuporado ao tentar defende-la. Não se preocupe, eu serei o encarregado de jogar o feitiço em você e pegar a Weasley._

_Até lá._

_LM_

_CM_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco gelou. Mas não poderia demorar a resposta ou seu pai desconfiaria de algo.

Pegou mais papel e pergaminho.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pai;_

_Tudo está saindo conforme o planejado, estarei em Hogsmead e levarei a peça chave para todo o plano. Sim, consegui em três dias. Ela gosta de mim e o melhor é que Potter parece gostar dela não só como irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo._

_Diga ao Lorde que andei investigando e não haverá aurores em Hogsmead. Tudo ocorrerá como o planejado. Como sei? A Weasley faz parte da Armada de Dumbledore e será esses pequenos idiotas que farão a ronda em Hogsmead. Dumbledore é mesmo um velho estúpido._

_Será hoje o dia da vitória! Seria bom se o Lorde pudesse estar presente._

_DM_

_CM_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A coruja de Draco estava novamente no parapeito da janela, com a carta na patinha.

_- Como? Ginevra não estava lá?_

A coruja piou.

_- Tá, então me dê essa carta, tenho outra pra você entregar mas ainda não escrevi. Espere um momento._

Draco então pegou a carta de seu pai e deu para a coruja do mesmo, que estava na janela esperando a resposta.

_- Entregue para o meu pai. Na mansão Malfoy._

A coruja saiu, enquanto isso, draco escrevia uma terceira carta.

Sua coruja esperava comendo alguns feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que Draco havia deixado sobre a mesinha.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_SS;_

_O plano está de pé. Acabei de receber uma confirmação de meu pai. Não houve modificações. Por favor, preciso de informações sobre... você sabe._

_DM_

_CM_

_AD_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Deu a carta á sua coruja.

_- Por favor, entregue ao professor Severo Snape._

A sua coruja saiu.

Draco apertava os nós dos dedos, aquele dia seria longo. Viu Zabini entrar sorrateiramente no seu quarto.

_- Malfoy?_

_- Diga Zabini._

_- O que vai acontecer?_

_- Como?_

_- Vi o movimento de corujas na sua janela. Pensa que sou idiota?_

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- Por favor Draco, estarei em Hogsmead com Amara hoje. Me diz._

_- Onde estará?_

_- Bom, vamos nos encontrar na Dedosmel ás dez e..._

_- Afaste-se do Três Vassouras e da Dedosmel ás dez._

_- O que vai acontecer?_

_- Escute bem Zabini, você nunca me fez essa pergunta e eu nunca te respondi nada. Agora vai, escreve logo uma carta pra Amara e desmarque esse encontro! _

Malfoy e Zabini se abraçaram (coisa rara) e Zabini disse:

_- Muito obrigado._

_- Obrigado por que Zabini? Eu nunca te disse nada. Agora vai, não perca tempo! E já sabe, você vai SÓ desmarcar o encontro na frente do Dedosmel, não vai dizer nada além disso!_

Zabini saiu do quarto quando a sua coruja voltava com a resposta do Snape.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Draco;_

_O nosso plano também continua o mesmo. O líder já foi avisado. Nesse momento, o HP deverá estar recebendo uma coruja. _

_SS_

_CM_

_OdF_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco sorriu com a carta de Snape. Pegou a sua coruja.

_- Estou fazendo você trabalhar demais não é mesmo? Não que tentar entregar a carta da Gina novamente? Prometo que trago alguma coisa bem gostosa do café da manhã pra você._

A coruja levou as assas para frente como se fosse bater palmas e piou.

Draco sorriu e colocou a carta de Gina na patinha da coruja. Ela piou agradecida e saiu voando.

Voltou com a resposta de Gina.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Draco;_

_Estarei te esperando ás 9hs._

_E sim, eu confio em você. Por favor, confie em mim!_

_E o Potter é um babaca (se isso faz com que se sinta melhor)! Eu não vou deixar ele se aproximar de mim... pelo menos nessa semana._

_Com carinho; _

_Ginevra_

_AD_

_Ps: Você é mesmo um comensal? Ginevra Weasley, onde foram parar os seus parafusos? Estou me apaixonando por um comensal... eu mereço!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco sorriu, se trocou e desceu para o café.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Eram 8 horas da manhã.

A sua ruivinha não estava na mesa do café, nem mesmo nenhum integrante da Ordem da Fênix estava na mesa dos professores... nem os integrantes da Armada de Dumbledore na mesa de suas casas. Draco sorriu ao reparar nisso, mas logo retomou o seu ar de sério e de menina mal (atendendo a pedidos de faze-lo mal e fluffy ao mesmo tempo... hehehe... calma que vcs já vão entender).

Algum tempo depois, Dumbledore chegava á mesa do café com Snape e McGonagal.

Os alunos da Armada de Dumbledore foram entrando no salão aos poucos. Draco viu quando Gina entrou e se sentou na mesa da Grifinória.

Dumbledore se levantou:

_- Queridos alunos, antes que saiam, para Hogsmead vou fazer uma apelo a todos vocês. Evitem hoje, a todo custo, passar perto da Dedosmel e do Três Vassouras. Obrigado._

Draco olhou para Gina e sorriu. Ela respirou fundo e sorriu de volta, um sorriso cúmplice. Ambos sabia o que iria acontecer... e o que iria acontecer não era nada bom...

Olhou para Dumbledore e este lhe piscou um olho.

Pegou o prometido para a sua coruja e saiu da mesa de café, reparou que foi seguido por muitos olhares, mas ignorou. Sabia de quem eram os olhos que o estavam seguindo, provavelmente dos integrantes da AD. Ignorou. Eles deveriam pensar que ia se encontrar com os outros comensais para o ataque. E bem, não estavam totalmente errados.

Passou pelo seu quarto para haver se haveria mais alguma coruja por lá. Não havia. Pegou então um pedaço de pergaminho e enviou uma nota com a sua coruja. Quando esta voltou, deu o prometido para ela e desceu correndo para a porta do castelo, eram 9hs.

_- Draco._

_- Olá Ginevra._

_- Por que mudou de idéia? Pensei que... pensei que não quisesse ser visto ao lado de uma Weasley._

_- Como foi a reunião com a AD?_

_- Como soube disso?_

Draco sorriu...

_- Ora, você não estava no salão, nem o Potter._

_- E por que você acha que isso significa que estávamos em um encontro da AD?_

_- Tem razão Ginevra... isso não quer dizer nada. Mas bem que eu queria ver o Potter dando uma reunião... deve ser engraçado!_

_- Eu sou maluca! – Gina disse rindo._

_- Por quê? – Draco deu um sorriso de lado._

_- Ora, e você ainda me pergunta? Aonde vamos?_

_- Estava pensando no Três Vassouras._

_- Mas você ouviu Dumbledore..._

_- Então sabe que teremos que estar lá não sabe?_

_- Mas que droga Draco! – Ginevra disse – Eu pensei que iríamos conversar..._

_- E vamos – Draco disse entrando numa das carruagens que levavam a Hogsmead. Gina entrou logo atrás – Mas vamos trabalhar primeiro. – ele disse com um sorrisinho bem... bem Malfoy..._

De longe, Potter olhava e pensou:

_ Será esse imbecil o meu concorrente? _

A carruagem saiu... Harry olhava abobalhado a carruagem partir.

_- Harry, você viu o que eu vi? – Rony perguntou._

_- Se está se referindo ao Malfoy com a Gina, sim, eu vi._

_- Você tem um concorrente de peso Harry – Mione disse._

_- Mas ele é um maldito comensal! – Harry disse – Ela não me trocaria por ele!_

_- Já trocou – Mione simplesmente disse._

_- COMO? – Rony gritou._

_- Isso mesmo Rony, - Mione disse – ela realmente gosta dele._

_- Droga! – Harry disse. – Porque não me disse antes Mione?_

_- Eu é que pergunto. Minha irmã se envolvendo com um maldito comensal e vc sabia e não disse nada?_

_- Acalme-se Ron. Eu soube ontem. E se Harry quiser conquistar Gina de verdade, não vai ser com ataques de ciúmes nem gritando que ele vai conseguir. E depois, o ataque é daqui a pouco. Malfoy já foi, nós deveríamos estar lá também, pra estuporar esse filhote de comensal!_

_- Mione tem razão – Harry disse – Vamos logo para Hogsmead. Já recebi a carta que esperava. Tirou o papel do bolso e mostrou para os dois._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_HP;_

_A isca estará em um beco próximo ao Três Vassouras._

_Não deixem levá-la. Fique de olho no Lúcio Malfoy._

_CMe_

_CM_

_AD_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_- CMe? O que é isso Harry?_

_- Comensal da Morte espião. É um comensal que trabalha para o nosso lado. Ele faz parte da AD, só que para segurança dele, eu não o conheço._

_- E como sabe que pode confiar nele?_

_- Dumbledore me assegurou que eu podia. Agora vamos._

Os três subiram na carruagem.

_- Mas que isca é essa? – Mione disse._

_- Eu não sei – disse Harry – só sei que teremos que estar lá e proteger a isca. Eles não podem leva-la, seja lá o que for._

_- Por que nunca nos contou nada disso nos encontros?_

_- É perigoso... pode haver um espião entre nós... como já houve uma vez._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

A carruagem de Draco e Gina havia acabado de chegar ao vilarejo. Gina ia descendo quando Malfoy a segurou pelo pulso.

_- Gina, lembre-se sempre... confie em mim, aconteça o que acontecer confie em mim._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Era 10 horas...

A neve caia cobrindo o chão de um branco bonito, puro...

Quase não haviam estudantes de Hogwarts pelo vilarejo, mas alguns estavam nas vitrines do Três Vassouras, outros poucos lá dentro.

Quem os visse pensaria que estavam conversando normalmente, aproveitando o passeio a Hogsmead... mas não... estavam preparados.

_- Zabini? - Malfoy se assustou – eu te avisei, o que vc está fazendo aqui?_

Zabini sorriu para Malfoy. Um sorriso sarcástico.. um sorriso maquiavélico, ruim...

Malfoy arregalou os olhos em surpresa...

_- Mas... vocês é.._

_- Acertou Draco! – Zabini disse – e bem... eu também faço parte da AD..._

_- Ah meu Deus – Gina disse, mas nem teve tempo de dizer mais nada, logo alguns comensais chegaram. Draco abraçou Gina e saíram correndo dali para um beco próximo._

Feitiços eram trocados para todos os lados. Os integrantes da AD lutavam como se fossem um verdadeiro exército, um dando cobertura ao outro. Logo após chegaram os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix.

_- Por que não me disse sobre Zabini ? – Gina perguntou desesperada._

_- Porque eu não sabia! – draco respondeu nervoso._

_- Eu vou lutar._

_- Não vai mesmo – Malfoy a segurou._

_- Ora ora o que temos aqui... Draco meu filho, não sabia que estava se rebaixando tanto._

_- Corre Gina, vai com o Potter – Draco disse e se preparava para uma luta com seu pai._

Harry chegou quando Malfoy caia no chão, estuporado. Estuporou Lúcio e conseguiu que Gina não fosse levada por ele, o que durou pouco. No meio da luta, um outro comensal conseguiu levar Gina...

A luta terminou e os alunos foram levados ao castelo.

Alguns estuporados na ala hospitalar, outros inteiros...

Harry estava na sala de Dumbledore... chutando os móveis.

_- Eles a levaram... eu não consegui... Era para Voldemort estar lá. Era para ele estar lá! Aquele Maldito! Ele quer que eu vá ao encontro dele! E eu vou! Aquele imbecil vai pagar! Droga... eu falhei! Eles a levaram! _

_- Acalme-se Harry – Dumbledore disse – não adianta nada agora... pelo menos, pegamos Lúcio Malfoy. Ele será mandado direto para Azkaban. Quanto a Gina, temos como saber se ela estará bem. Vamos tira-la de lá. Lembre-se que temos dois espiões... o espião da AD e o espião da OdF._

Nisso, Snape entra correndo no escritório de Dumbledore.

_- Professor Dumbledore – disse Snape – o aluno Balise Zabini e..._

_- Já sei Severo... Infelizmente... estupore o se preciso mas traga-o aqui e com ele um vidro de vetisseratum._

_- Ele está na Mansão Malfoy – Snape disse – Amara Shiany está sendo condecorada por ter levado Gina Weasley. Lucio Malfoy falhou._

_- Amara Shiany? – Potter repetiu – Mas... ela era amiga de Gina e... ela e Zabini faziam parte da AD... TRAIÇÃO!_

_- Parece que eles tinham mais cartas na manga... – Snape disse... caso o plano falhasse._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco saiu de Hogwarts e entrou na floresta proibida, onde não poderia ser visto. De lá, aparatou na mansão Malfoy.

_- Chegou finalmente – Voldemort disse._

_- Eu estava estuporado na enfermaria milorde, fico feliz do plano ter dado certo. – draco disse. _

_- Creio que ficará feliz de dar as boas vindas para Ginevra. Ela já ficou bem... bem contente em ver Blaise e Amara por aqui... não é Ginevra? – Voldemort disse._

Draco olhou para Gina que estava amordaçada numa cadeira próxima á lareira.

Draco olhou gélido para a menina, teria que ser mal. Tirou amordaça de Gina. Ela apenas olhou para ele com um olhar de decepção.

_- Você me disse... – ela começou._

_- E você acreditou Ginevra? – Draco disse rindo... – como você pôde ser tão idiota?_

_- Malfoy... eu estava começando a... eu acreditei..._

Malfoy riu com gosto...

_- Menininha idiota. Confiou em mim? Confiou em um comensal? Garotinha tola..._

_- Amara... você era minha amiga..._

_- Tem razão Ginevra... mas minha lealdade é ao Lorde, não á você._

_- Você é uma grifinória sua..._

_- Ainda bem que ela começou a andar comigo não é mesmo? – disse Blaize._

_- Malfoy... você disse que me amava... seu traidor..._

_- Ora, poupe-me... você acha mesmo que iria amar você sua coisinha nojenta e morta de fome. Foi tudo um plano... e você caiu! Agora que o Harry gosta de você de verdade, ele virá até aqui... e então, o verdadeiro rei do mundo mágico subirá ao poder._

_- Gostei disso Malfoy – Voldemort disse – Agora, levem-na para uma masmorra._

Malfoy levou-a para a masmorra com Zabini e Amara. O rosto da menina expressava dor. Não dor física e Malfoy se sentia terrivelmente culpado por isso, mas não tinha escolha. Não poderia dizer nada na frente de Zabini. Apenas disse:

_- Lembre-se do que eu te falei na carruagem antes de irmos para Hogsmead Weasley... cuidado com quem confia... pena que se tocou que eu referia a mim mesmo não é verdade? E Malfoy saiu rindo..._

Gina se lembrou do que Malfoy disse na carruagem... e não era nada daquilo... ele havia dito algo bem diferente... mas estava exausta por causa da luta, da dor do Crucio... acabou por desmaia em um canto escuro da cela.

Depois de deixarem Gina na sela, Blaise, draco e Amara voltaram juntos para Hogwarts, mas foram estuporados logo na entrada por todos os integrantes da AD.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

_**FIM DO TERCEIRO DIA!**_

Hehehe... calma, calma, não me matem!

Não pedra não!

Só pq eu transformei o Draco fluffy num comensal sem escrúpulos e tenha só mais 4 capítulos para arrumar não quer dizer que eu não vá conseguir fazer essa proeza!

Eu prometo que faço um final feliz!

Eu sei que teve gente que já entendeu... esse capítulo dá muitas pistas... pistas até demais. Eu deveria ter cortado algumas delas mas... é melhor deixar assim!

Tão gostando? Peguei pesado?

Eu resolvi colocar logo a cena chave no começo (3º dia) pra poder judiar deles mais um capítulo antes de colocar o gran finale.

Esse capítulo, sem dúvida nenhuma, foi o mais difícil de escrever até agora (e o maior)... fiquei dois dias escrevendo! Estou na página 22 agora... acho que vai dar umas 25 depois que eu comentar os reviews de vocês!

Então já sabem né? Reviews!

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

_**E AGORA, AS RESPOSTINHAS DAS REVIEWS**_

_**(já falei que essa é a parte que mais gosto?)**_

**Iara:** Desculpe não ter colocado nada sobre você no capítulo anterior... seu coment chegou depois que eu já tinha publicado o capítulo. Mas estou aqui agradecendo pelo seu... entusiasmo! Hehehe... Beijo grande e continua acompanhando tá?

**Joana:** Obrigada Jô. Pode deixar que eu vou continuar... ainda mais com tantos apelos emocionados que ando recebendo (risos)... essas reviews motivam qualquer um a escrever! Beijos!

**Katie Radcliff:** Que bom que achou bem imaginada e bem escrita... fico emocionada quando gostam do que eu escrevo. Uma vez minha professora de redação me disse que nossos textos são como os filhos da gente, a gente sempre acha maravilhoso e ai de quem falar mal... hehehe... Mas eu aceito crítica viu! Se for construtiva é lógico! Hehehe... Beijinhus e continua acompanhando!

**Yne-Chan: **O que tenho pra te dizer... eu AMEI a sua review! Hahahaha... amei o apoio aos meus anticorpos! Foi show! E obrigada por me corrigir! Não some não tá! Olha só, eu até te mandei e-mail pra vc não sumir! Beijo bem grandão! E recebi o seu mail... boa sorte na sua fic! Vou estar esperando hein! Olha lá! Me mande um e-mail quando ela sair! E se precisar de alguém pra te fazer rir também (ou pra rir das suas piadas), me chama! Fico feliz de ser sua amiga.

**Sabrina Bridkalview:** Espero ter escrito certo o seu sobrenome... falei com vc no msn lembra? Espero que tenha mais sorte pra postar comentário agora (risos). Gostei muito de falar com vc. E vê se publica as suas fics! Vamos, coragem! O teclado não morde! Beijo bem grande na bochecha!

**Miaka:** E agora? Acha que esfriou? Hehehe... como eu sou maldosa! Eu também acho que eles estavam se divertindo na hora da discussão... hehehe... pelo menos eu estaria... e na hora que ele disse: "Nunca tenha medo de mim!" Ai ai ai.;.. fala sério... até eu me derreti escrevendo" Aquele loirão maravilhoso me dizendo isso, olhando nos olhos... ai ai ai... não sei como é que a Gina se segura (é que a esritora é má!) ... Hehehehe... Bom, vc viu que o plano da Hermione nem chegou a ser colocado em prática... hehehe... não deu tempo! Tem muita coisa vindo por aí! Não perde tá!

**Manu Black:** Obrigada por me corrigir. Pode faze-lo sempre tá bom? E eu prometo que não te acho chata por causa disso! Bom, quanto ao Draco fluffy... vou ver o que posso fazer... a fic ta´meio dark agora, mas vai melhorar conforme o final for chagando... ainda faltam 4 capítulos, 4 dias... muita coisa pra acontecer... Beijo bem grande! E pode deixar que eu vou ver o que posso fazer com o Draco!

**Cris Malfoy:** Obrigada pelo seu comentário doado (risos)! Hehehe... que bom que vc gostou da fic. E o melhor, ela te inspirou.. olha lá hein! Quero só ver que fic vai ser essa! Me avisa para que eu possa ler! Beijos bem grandes!

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Muito obrigada mais uma vez por estarem acompanhando essa fic!

Agora a minha campanha:

_**Façam uma escritora incompreendida feliz e doem um comentário!** _

_Beijos bem grandes!_

**.Nathoca Malfoy.**


	5. 4º Dia Veritasserum

**Antes de mais nada:** Acho que não é novidade pra ninguém que Draco, Gina, Harry, Hogwarts, Blaise, etc, etc,etc, não me pertencem! Pertencem á tia J.K. Rowling e se me pertencessem, acho que ela não ia gostar do desfecho que eu daria pra elas (Draco com Gina, Mione com Harry e Rony chupando o dedo)... então, deixa tudo com ela que ela sabe o que faz!

**Resumo:** Em uma noite de lua nova, numa sala escura, Gina entra para desabafar suas mágoas... mas não! Aquele era... aquele que a vira chorar era o Malfoy? Substituí-lo? Como? Mas uma Weasley e um Malfoy era contra todas as leis do universo! 

**_Troféu Abacaxi:_ **Pessoal, quem não for cadastrado no**_ ffnet _**e deixar review, por favor, se possível, deixe o e-mail para que eu possa mandar uns desafios malucos. Esse capítulo valeu dois "Troféus Abacaxi" e a **Manu Black** e a **Miaka** faturaram os dois. A **Yne-Chan** faturou um! Parabéns meninas! Infelizmente, eu não consegui mandar e-mail pra **Joana**, já que não tinha e-mail... então Jo, deixa seu e-mail pra você poder participar. Se preferir, entra na minha página que lá tem link pro meu blog, aí você deixa seu mail lá... se quiser participar é claro! A pergunta será mandada por e-mail. É claro que eu já poderia colocar aqui, mas eu ainda não escrevi o próximo capítulo... Coloqeui um exemplo do troféu abacaxi no meu blog, pra quem quiser ver. Tem o endereço na minha página, mas pra quem tiver com preguiça é: _www(ponto)moonflower(ponto)zip(ponto)net_

**_Beta:_** Sim, agora eu tenho uma ajudinha... é a Manu Black! **PALMAS PRA MANUUUUU!** _(clap clap clap...)_

_**Nota da Beta-Reader**:_ Adorei esse capítulo, mas se ele não tivesse 25 páginas, eu ficaria mais feliz! Hauahuahaua Que emotion, minha primeira vez como beta (manuxinha emotionada)!

Ain! Adorei meus troféus, eu jah disse? Hihihihihihi! )

Beijos!

Manu Black

_**E agora, chega de papo furado e vamos ao que interessa!**_

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG 

_**4º Dia – Veritasserum**_

Draco Malfoy acordou na sala de Dumbledore. Estava deitado em um divã. Sentou-se e olhou a sua volta. Lá estava o professor Dumbledore.

_- Professor Dumbledore, Blaise Zabini e Amara Shiany... estávamos voltando quando alguma coisa aconteceu. Tem que procura-los e pará-los, eles são..._

_- Acalme-se Draco – disse Dumbledore – nós já sabemos. Por favor, nos diga. Como está a Senhorita Weasley?_

_- Ela... Ela está em uma das masmorras. E_u mesmo_ a levei junto com Blaise e Amara. Está um pouco abalada. Eu avisei ao Potter! Aquele heróizinho de merda!_

Malfoy andava de um lado para o outro, passava as mãos nos cabelos... daqui a pouco parava e do nada voltava a andar. Visivelmente descontrolado.

_- Acalme-se Malfoy! – disse Dumbledore por trás de seus óculos meia lua (N.A.: sempre tive vontade de escrever isso). _

_- Não deu certo professor. O Lorde não veio e... Ginevra está com eles agora._

Draco continuava andando de um lado para outro.

_- Acalme-se Malfoy, temos como tirá-la de lá! Sabe disso._

Jogou-se no chão, de joelhos, impotente. Escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos.

_- Mas que droga! Se o Lorde desconfia de algo, eu estou morto! Você não sabe as barbaridades que eu tive que dizer a ela... O modo como ela me olhava... Eu a machuquei muito mais que um crucio... Ela não merecia._

_- Controle-se Malfoy! Você não pode ser fraco agora!_

Draco levantou, ainda muito fragilizado, respirou fundo e encarnou novamente o Malfoy que todos conheciam. Colocou um olhar frio e indiferente no rosto.

Dumbledore olhou o jovem á sua frente. Fazia-se de forte... mas Dumbledore sabia que por dentro, ele continuava desesperado.

_- Professor – começou Draco, o tom de voz por pouco não traindo a sua confiança -, onde estão Blaise e Amara?_

_- Já estão presos em uma das masmorras do castelo. Há um auror olhando-os. Não se preocupe. Agora vá dar uma volta, se acalmar um pouco. E não vá até Voldemort se não estiver melhor. Nem mesmo se ele chamar. – disse Dumbledore._

_- Sim professor. – Draco apenas concordou e saiu da sala do diretor de cabeça baixa._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Gina acordou naquela cela. O sol já ia alto lá fora. Estava dolorida, com fome... Havia um prato com um pedaço de pão e um copo d'água. Ponderou se deveria comer ou não. Foi até a porta da cela, havia alguém lá fora.

_- Acordou?_

_- Profº Snape? – Gina disse mal acreditando... Era Snape que estava lá, ele era da Ordem. Estava salva – por favor, me tira daqui, Draco... Ele me traiu... Ele, Blaise e Amara, eu confiava neles..._

_- Não posso fazer nada agora Weasley. Acalme-se e coma um pouco. E confie no Malfoy... Não posso falar com você. Agora coma, vai se sentir um pouco melhor._

Gina comia quando chegou um outro comensal. Gina não sabia quem era.

_- Pode ir Snape. – disse o outro comensal – O Lorde me mandou trocar de turno com você. Olá belezinha! – disse o outro comensal. Gina gelou de medo._

_- O que foi? Tá assustada? – o comensal riu._

Snape preveu o perigo e disse:

_- Não, diga ao Lorde que estou me divertindo e que se ele não se importar, prefiro eu mesmo continuar a olhar a menina._

_- Se divertindo com uma aluna, Severo? – o comensal disse com um sorriso maldoso._

_- Ela não vai sair viva daqui, ambos sabemos disso. Por que eu não poderia me divertir um pouco? Agora vai, está acabando com a minha diversão._

O outro comensal colocou um sorriso pervertido no rosto e saiu.

_- Professor, por favor – Gina disse já com lágrimas nos olhos – não me deixe aqui._

_- Olha Weasley – disse Snape -, vai ter uma hora que eu vou ter que sair daqui. Faça um escândalo, grite, sei lá, se vire. Chute as partes baixas se for preciso._

_- Professor, com um "império" eu estou perdida!_

_- Gina, você vai ter que ser forte. Agora coma. Tenho o dia inteiro para te treinar a resistir ao império. _

_- Mas..._

_- Coma ou vou ter que usar o "império" pra fazer você comer!_

Gina continuou comendo. Não gostava de Snape, mas ele era o único com quem poderia contar ali dentro...

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco se jogou na sua cama. Uma coruja da escola chegou. A mesma que era usada para mandar mensagens dele para Potter e vice versa.

Draco nem pensou muito, teve vontade de mandar a coruja pro inferno, mas assim que ia faze-lo parou. Por quê mandar a coruja para o inferno se poderia mandar Potter para o inferno? Pegou a carta que a coruja levava.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_CMe;_

_Acho que já sabe porque estou escrevendo. Venha até a sala precisa imediatamente. Já sabe onde fica._

_HP_

_AD_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Escreveu no verso do mesmo pergaminho.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_HP;_

_Você falhou seu heróizinho de merda! Sim, o "santo" Potter falhou e graças a isso, Gina está numa masmorra na Mansão Malfoy agora! Ela estará viva enquanto você não resolver dar uma de herói e for até lá!_

_Vá a merda Potter!_

_CMe_

_CM_

_AD_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mandou a coruja e quase que instantaneamente, a resposta voltou em outro pergaminho.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_CMe;_

_Só tem uma pessoa em TODA Hogwarts que me chama de "santo" Potter e heróizinho. Então Malfoy, é bom que você esteja na sala precisa em 5 minutos ou eu invado a torre da Sonserina. Tá me ouvindo sua doninha loira!_

_HP_

_AD_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Virou o pergaminho novamente. Nem em seu quarto podia ficar em paz! Queria paz, silêncio... Queria pensar na menina... Gina... Mas que droga! Tudo culpa do imbecil do Potter!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Já disse para ir á merda Potter!_

_DM_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Enviou. Recebeu a resposta no mesmo pergaminho, logo embaixo da de Malfoy.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Já disse para ir á merda Potter! _

_DM_

_Você pediu Malfoy. Estou indo para a sala precisa. E é bom você ir pra lá também ou em 5 minutos estarei aí. Ah, e a senha da torre da Sonserina é "puro sangue" não é? Já sabe..._

_HP_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ MERDA MERDA MERDA MERDA MERDA! - Pensamento do Darco_

Malfoy já nem sabia mais o que pensar. Foi para a sala precisa. Ia saindo da torre da Sonserina quando Pansy pulou em seu pescoço.

_- Draquinhooo... você viu que a Weasley foi levada pelos comensais? Um cabelo vermelho á menos nessa escola! Vamos dar uma festa mais tarde pra comemorar, você não quer vir?_

Draco fechou os olhos controlando a vontade de dar um murro na cara daquela menina.

_- Estarei ocupado mais tarde Pansy. O que é uma pena. Mas boa festa pra vocês._

Tirou as mãos de Pansy do seu pescoço quando a garota parou na frente dele.

_- Você está estranho Malfoy! Parece que não gostou da notícia! – fez carinha de choro... isso ficava muito bom em Gina... mas em Pansy Draco teve que admitir que dava vontade era de chutar!_

_- Claro que gostei Pansy. Agora me dá licença._

Pansy saiu da frente, muito à contragosto e Draco foi ao encontro de Potter.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Chegou na sala precisa e Potter já estava lá. Trocaram alguns olhares de ódio com varinhas apontadas até que Harry abaixou a guarda e Draco fez o mesmo.

Harry deu um sorriso incrédulo.

_- Era você Malfoy... O espião da AD esse tempo todo... Era mesmo você?_

_- Sim Potter. Sempre fui eu. Satisfeito agora?_

_- Mas... Você é um Malfoy... E seu pai... Não..._

_- Sim Potter. Meu pai é um Comensal da Morte e sim, eu sou um Malfoy. O que não quer dizer que por causa disso eu queira servir aquele idiota que nem Sangue Puro é. Gosto de mandar Potter, de estar por cima. Eu sou um Malfoy,você mesmo disse. Mas ainda tenho um pouco da dignidade dos Black, embora um deles tenha sido Comensal da Morte, você não sabia?_

_- Então era você... O espião que Dumbledore disse que eu poderia confiar... Como isso é possível? Eu pensei que me odiasse!_

_- O "santo" Potter? Mas é CLARO que eu te odeio! Nunca chegue nem perto de duvidar disso! Mas entre você e ele, eu ainda prefiro você. Não quero nem imaginar o que seria do mundo bruxo e do mundo trouxa se aquele idiota conseguisse te matar! E olhe aqui, eu sou seu espião, mas nem pense em começar a me dar ordens!_

_- Tudo bem Malfoy, mas..._

_- E tem mais, não pense que o modo como eu te trato nos corredores vai mudar. Essa guerra nos une, mas é APENAS essa guerra._

_- Já entendi Malfoy. Enquanto estivermos nessa guerra, estamos do mesmo lado. Só que eu ainda o cabeça da Armada de Dumbledore e enquanto for assim, eu mando, você obedece._

_- Ninguém manda em mim Potter. Aprende isso!_

_- Agora me escute bem Malfoy. Você mesmo disse que estamos numa guerra e ela feliz ou infelizmente começou ontem. E é claro, tem a chance de terminar amanhã mesmo se trabalharmos juntos. Se tivermos alguma estratégia Malfoy. Eu digo e você obedece. Hoje, um pouco antes de anoitecer, teremos uma reunião e eu te quero presente._ _– Harry jogou um galeão para Malfoy._

_- Olha só, o "santo" Potter tem tendência homossexuais! Desculpe Potter, – disse jogando o galeão de volta – mas eu não estou _à_ venda! – disse com um sorriso de deboche._

_- CALE A BOCA MALFOY! – Harry disse vermelho _e_ de olhos fechados, se olhasse para Malfoy, o veria segurando o riso - Esse galeão mudará a numeração de acordo com o dia e a hora que houver os encontros. Não o perca e nem gaste! – terminou a frase jogando o galeão de volta._

Harry tirou então o seu galeão do bolso e mudou a numeração. Draco sentiu o galeão ficar quente e olhou. A numeração tinha mudado. Era o dia de hoje e os números marcavam pra daqui a duas horas.

_- Pronto Malfoy, agora você já sabe quando houver encontros. Te espero nessa mesma sala em duas horas._

_- Tá maluco Potter? E se houverem mais espiões no meio da AD?_ _Não estarei presente, tenha certeza!_

_- Veritaserum Fiz todos tomarem hoje, logo que Snape deu a notícia sobre Blaise e Amara. Eles quiseram me matar, mas entenderam quando eu expliquei o porque. Isso foi antes de estuporarmos os três na entrada do castelo hoje._

_- Claro... e como eu estava com eles eu também era da galera do Voldynhu né? _(N.B: Voldynhu é ótemo! Hauahauahuahua)

_- Voldynhu? Hahahahahahahahahah..._

Harry não agüentou e começou a rir descontroladamente.

_- Ora Potter, controle-se!_

_- Imagino a cara de Voldemort se o ouvisse chamá-lo de Voldynhu! Hahahahahahaha!_

_- Não ia ser nada boa! – Draco disse segurando o riso._

Depois de se recomporem, Draco disse.

_- Não chegou a dizer para ninguém que eu era o seu espião, disse?_

_- Não. Para mim você era um comensal, como os dois._

_- Eu ainda SOU um comensal, Potter – disse Draco levantando a manga da camisa e mostrando a marca negra. – É melhor que a AD continue pensando assim. A escola inteira me viu estuporado ou só a AD?_

_- Só a AD. Demos um jeito de manter em sigilo._

_- Melhor assim. – Malfoy disse se dirigindo á porta._

_- Não esqueça da reunião em duas horas._

_- Já sabe que não venho._

_- Por favor, Malfoy. Lembre-se da Gina. Precisamos de você. Quem melhor para ajudar a bolar um plano de ataque á Mansão Malfoy do que um Malfoy?_

_- O heróizinho precisando da ajuda de um comensal? Tá aí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia!_

Harry se aproximou de Draco e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, então disse bem claro e pausadamente:

_- Se você amar Gina, se realmente amá-la, estará nesse encontro._

Depois de dizer essas palavra, deu as costas para Malfoy e saiu.

Draco ainda ficou pensando nas palavras de Harry por alguns minutos quando saiu correndo da sala precisa, cruzou o terreno de Hogwarts e correu para a floresta proibida.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Ia aparatar para a Mansão Malfoy quando Snape aparatou a poucos metros de distância dele.

_- O que pensa estar fazendo Malfoy?_

_- Preciso saber de Gina._

_- Eu estava com ela, ela está bem. Ficou sendo observada por Lindsky. _

_- Preciso vê-la._

_- Tá maluco? De jeito nenhum, você só vai se o Lorde chamar. Ela está bem, já se alimentou. Não ponha tudo a perder. Fique no castelo._

_- Mas Snape... Ela me odeia..._

_- Chegará o momento de se explicar Malfoy. E este momento não é agora. Não ponha tudo a perder. Fique._

Snape saiu em direção ao castelo e deixou Draco na floresta. Ele correu de volta aos terrenos de Hogwarts e se deitou no meio do jardim.

As lembranças de três dias atrás invadiam sua mente... aquelas flores... Gina... O sorriso dela... o rosto vermelhinho por causa da corrida, o peito subindo e descendo descompassado. O olhar dela, implorando por um beijo dele... ele nunca a havia beijado... Aquele olhar firme, quando o afastou, dizendo a ele que não era uma boneca inflável. A queria perto dele... como a queria... Não quis admitir, mas precisava dela. Será que aquilo era paixão, uma paixão louca? Queria o bem dela, estar ao lado dela... Gina...

Sem poder evitar, uma lágrima correu de seus olhos. Limpou. Mas logo atrás dessa veio outra, e outra, e outra... Desistiu de enxuga-las e deixou-as correr livremente. Precisava colocar tudo aquilo pra fora. A dor o estava matando.

Não podia estar assim. Tudo bem que só queria mostrar á ela que ela poderia amar outros, que não precisava do "santo" Potter. Então veio a idéia maluca. Maldita idéia. Avisou á Ordem, eles aprovaram. Era arriscada, mas poderia dar resultados. Avisou então á Voldemort e depois á AD. Já era espião deles há alguns meses... Depois era só levar o plano adiante. Eliminariam alguns comensais e se dessem sorte, Voldemort estaria presente. Mas deu tudo errado! Gina estava nas mãos daquele desprezível! E ele estava sofrendo com isso.

Mas que droga, ela era só uma Weasley! Por que ele estava sofrendo com isso? Foi quando ele finalmente se tocou. E uma nova lágrima veio junto com essa compreensão, brilhando forte e mostrando o que ele não queria ver. Não fora apenas Gina... ele se apaixonara por ela.

Aquela Weasley... sentou-se tamanho o susto do que havia percebido. Depois sorriu bobo e pegou uma flor. Mais lágrimas acompanharam o ato. Deitou-se na grama novamente, o sol o aquecendo era o único consolo que tinha.

Alguém tapou o sol, fazendo sombra sobre si e o cegando por momentos. Fechou os olhos e sentou-se de costas para a pessoa que estava trás de si.

_- Vá embora Snape. Já viu que segui seu conselho, agora me deixe em paz, por favor._

_- Snape? Assim você me ofende Malfoy! Eu pelo menos lavo o cabelo!_

Draco levantou-se assustado, encarando o dono daquela voz.

_- Weasley... o que é que você tá fazendo aqui?_

_- Harry contou... a mim e á Hermione. Eu tinha que vim conferir._

_- Malfoy – Hermione chegou correndo... – eu nem sei o que dizer..._

_- Eu sei, é mais fácil pensar que eu sou um maldito comensal que serve um velho maluco, ou que vou ser um... me deixem tá bom ! Agora já conferiram o que queriam ver. Vão embora._

_- Está sofrendo – Hermione disse reparando nas marcas de lágrimas do rosto dele – você a ama não é mesmo Malfoy?_

Malfoy ficou quieto, só olhou para o chão.

_- Você ama a minha irmã Malfoy? – Rony disse incrédulo – Uma Weasley e um Malfoy?_

Malfoy colocou a flor que ainda estava em sua mão no bolso e pegou o galeão. Olhou para seu relógio e viu que faltavam 20 minutos para o início da reunião.

_- Vamos, temos um ataque á Mansão Malfoy para planejar._

Os três estavam indo ao encontro quando encontraram Potter correndo.

_- Malfoy, Zabini fugiu. Ele contará a Voldemort que não te viu na cela com ele e Amara._

_- Os aurores de hoje são mesmo um lixo.– Malfoy disse – Coloque alguém da AD ou da Ordem para vigiá-la. Corra ao Snape e diga à ele que fui encontrado estuporado numa das salas, ele me acordou e eu sai correndo sem explicações. E que Zabini é um espião da AD dentro dos Comensais. E diga também para ele ir á Mansão Malfoy, estarei lá. Entendeu?_

_- Entendi. – Harry disse._

Malfoy saiu correndo do castelo e aparatou na Mansão Malfoy. Bem a tempo. Zabini estava perante Voldemort.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Os três correram ao escritório de Snape.

_- Professor Snape?_

_- O que três jovens da Grifinória querem vindo á minha sala? – Snape disse sentado na sua cadeira, do outro lado da sala._

_- Zabini fugiu – Hermione disse._

_Snape então praticamente pulou da sua cadeira e vinha de encontro aos três enquanto Harry falava._

_- Malfoy disse que iria se encontrar com Voldemort, que era para o senhor ir também. Disse que era para dizer que o havia encontrado estuporado em uma das salas e que quando o acordou, ele saiu correndo sem dizer nada e era para o senhor confirmar que Zabini era um espião da AD._

_- Avisem Dumbledore. – Snape disse e praticamente saiu correndo._

_- Mas ele já sabe... – Harry respondeu para o vento – Vamos, temos um plano de ataque a fazer._

Os três então continuaram seu caminho para a sala precisa.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

_- Ora ora ora... – disse Voldemort – Não disse que tinha algo importante a contar sobre o Malfoy, Zabini?_

Voldemort olhava Zabini e Malfoy de sua poltrona em uma das salas da Mansão Malfoy.

_- Crucio – Malfoy lançou em Zabini sem aviso prévio._

_- Milorde – Malfoy começou -, esse infeliz é um espião da AD, estava contando todos os nossos planos para o Potter. Quando eu o descobri, esse imbecil me estuporou e me largou em uma das salas. Sorte minha que Snape estava por perto e eu pude chegar a tempo desse infeliz não abrir a boca falsamente á meu respeito._

_- Retire a Maldição Malfoy – Voldemort disse._

Malfoy levantou a varinha ao mesmo tempo em que Snape aparatava na Mansão Malfoy.

_- Não acredite nele milorde – disse Blaise – ele é um espião. É ele e.._

_- Crucio – disse Snape – Milorde, esse infeliz é um espião da AD. Eu mesmo o vi conversando com o Potter diversas vezes, mas só tive certeza quando vi esse maldito estuporando Malfoy e saindo correndo. Eu esperei alguns momentos para depois acordá-lo e assim que pude vim correndo pra cá. Esse traste é um espião deles._

Snape levantou a varinha, tirando a maldição.

_- Não acredite Milorde – Zabini começou..._

_- Crucio – Malfoy lançou. – Traidores não têm direito á falar._

_- Está com problemas Zabini... – Voldemort disse – Malfoy tem sangue de comensal correndo nas veias. Seu pai sempre foi um comensal muito fiel e sua mãe também. Snape é meu espião e tem me sido um espião muito bom por sinal..._

_- Não Milorde, Malfoy é o traidor... ele está do lado do Potter e Snape..._

_- AVADA KEVADRA – Voldemort proferiu a maldição. O corpo de Zabini caiu no chão, sem vida._

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(ABRE UM PARÊNTESES PARA A MUSIQUINHA DE FUNDO)**_

_**CANTEM NO RÍTMO DE HATUNA MATATA**_

_**Avada Kevadra **Avada Kevadra_

_**What a horrible phrase **Que frase horrível_

_**Avada Kevadra **Avada Kevadra_

_**You'll see a big green blaze **Você verá uma grande chama negra_

_**Before you realize **Antes que você perceba_

_**That's the end of your days **Este é o final dos seus dias_

_**It's Voldy's moral-free **É a frase moral de Voldy_

_**Malignity **Maligna_

_**Avada Kevadra **Avada Kevadra_

_Tirada do mugglenet(ponto)com – quem quiser o resto da música, avise nos coments que eu mando pro e-mail de vocês._

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_- E quanto á Shiany? – Voldemort disse normalmente, como se o fato de haver matado alguém não significasse nada pra ele, (o que era uma verdade)_ _– Ela era namorada desse traidor não é mesmo?_

_- Não podemos soltá-la sem levantar suspeitas Milorde – Snape começou – ela esta sendo vigiada por um auror, Zabini a entregou para Dumbledore. Nem a própria namorada _ele_ respeitou__. Ela será levada para Azkaban em breve. E daqui a algumas horas, ela e Lúcio receberão o beijo do Dementador. O Ministro está fazendo isso agora com todos os comensais capturados, depois que levamos Gina Weasley, estão aplicando medidas de emergência. Estão com medo._

_- Uma pena perder seu pai Malfoy – disse Voldemort –, ele era um bom comensal._

_- Mas tem a mim Milorde.– Draco disse – Morrerei te servindo se for preciso. Pode contar com a minha lealdade._

_- Bom ouvir isso Malfoy – Voldemort disse – Sei que posso confiar em suas palavras pelo seu pai. E se houver mais algum espião entre nós – Voldemort levantou-se de sua poltrona e chutou o corpo de Zabini antes de prosseguir – já sabe o que acontecerá._

_- Posso me retirar Milorde? – Malfoy disse – Não posso levantar suspeitas em Hogwarts._

_- Sim Malfoy – Voldemort disse – e fiquem de olhos abertos. Vá também Snape, os chamarei mais tarde._

Os dois aparataram de volta nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

_- Essa foi por pouco – Malfoy disse._

_- Por muito pouco – Snape disse._

Malfoy então se lembrou da reunião e saiu correndo para a sala precisa.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Malfoy entrou na sala, no mesmo momento, todas varinhas estavam levantadas para ele. Todas exceto três: as de Harry, Rony e Hermione. O que pareceria absurdo a dois dias atrás, agora era o esperado.

_- Diga á ele para abaixarem essas varinhas, Potter._

_- Beba isso Malfoy – Harry estendeu-lhe um copo com o que parecia ser suco de abóbora._

_- Tá maluco Potter? Eu sei que tem Veritaserum nisso!_

_- Eles não acreditarão em mim, Malfoy. – disse Harry simplesmente – Prove pra eles._

_- Eu não tenho que provar nada pra ninguém! _

_- Por favor, Malfoy. – Rony disse – Pela minha irmã._

_- Um Weasley pedindo um favor para um Malfoy. Tá aí uma coisa que eu gostaria de deixar para a posteridade!_

_- Ele está_ _me provocando e vai ter – Rony disse ficando vermelho._

_- Malfoy – Hermione disse – precisamos de você. Você nasceu naquela casa, você conhece cada canto dela. A Gina está numa masmorra agora não é mesmo?_

_- E_stá_ – Malfoy disse indo até Harry e simplesmente virando o copo. – Faça logo a pergunta Potter._

_- Tá bom Malfoy, qual é a cor da sua cueca?_

Malfoy fechou os olhos em raiva. A verdade o estrangulava, estava quase ficando ser ar.

_- Branca. E eu não sabia que o heróizinho se interessava pela cor das minhas cuecas._

Os integrantes da AD seguraram o riso, mas as varinhas continuavam apontadas. Harry deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

_- É verdade uma história que você usa um feitiço de limpeza em si mesmo ao invés de tomar banho?_

Escutavam-se risos e foi a vez de Potter rir da cara de Malfoy. Não, ele não ia responder aquilo... Não ia... Quem aquele imbecil pensava que era?

_- Uma vez eu fiz isso. Mas eu tomo banho. Quer saber se eu sou limpinho Potter, não se contentou com a cor da minha cueca?_

Os integrantes da AD riam baixo, as varinhas continuavam levantadas. O Veritaserum o fazia dizer a verdade, mas não o impedia de dizer o que pensava, desde que não mentisse.

_- Bom, acho que o Malfoy não responderia isso se não tivesse sob o _efeito do Veritaserum. _ – Harry disse simplesmente._

_- Será que dá pra fazer perguntas inteligentes agora, Potter? – Malfoy disse com sua voz arrastada morrendo de ódio por estar sob o efeito do Veritaserum na frente de seus inimigos._

_- Você é um Comensal da Morte?_

_- Sim._

_- Você um membro da Armada de Dumbledore?_

_- Sim._

_- Você faz contato periodicamente com a Ordem da Fênix?_

_- Sim._

_- Sabe também que não é possível servir à Armada de Dumbledore e á Voldemort ao mesmo tempo não é?_

_- Sim._

_- Á quem você é leal?_

_- Á Armada de Dumbledore. Jamais seria leal á um velho caduco e sangue ruim! _

As varinhas abaixaram.

_- Venha Malfoy, aproxime-se, vamos começar o plano._

Sentaram-se em círculo, no chão da sala precisa e Malfoy e começou por desenhar uma espécie de mapa, com todas as passagens secretas e subsolo da mansão (Mansão com letra maiúscula, no caso está como um nome de um local) , caso precisasse. Mostrou onde Gina estava e começou a dividir os integrantes em grupos.

Aos poucos, tomou a liderança de Harry, bolou praticamente o plano inteiro junto com Hermione (é claro que a nerd do grupo tinha que participar).

_- Então, Potter – Malfoy terminou – ele estará encurralado aqui, se tudo ocorrer como no plano._

_- E Gina? – Simmas começou._

_- O grupo de vocês estará com ela. Vejam, vocês são os mais próximos. Collin, você fica encarregado da segurança dela, lembre-se que ela estará sem varinha._

_- Incrível – disse Harry. – Você é um grande estrategista, Malfoy._

_- Obrigado – disse Malfoy sem falsa modéstia. – Potter... – começou – eu sempre tive vontade de lhe fazer uma pergunta. O Lorde sempre falou de uma profecia._

_- É simples Malfoy – disse Harry – Essa profecia diz que no final, um deve morrer pelas mãos do outro. O resto da profecia fala do meu nascimento._

_- Estaremos com você Harry – disse Hermione._

_- Estaremos ao seu lado Harry – disse Rony._

_- Pelo Potter – Simmas colocou a mão na frente de si._

Os integrantes da AD foram colocando as mãos uma em cima da outra até que só sobrou Malfoy. Ele rolou os olhos e colocou as mãos também.

_- PELO POTTER! – repetiram todos juntos._

Snape entrou na sala precisa, todos levantaram suas varinhas, com exceção dos quatro

_- Dumbledore quer saber do plano de vocês e também quer contar o nosso. Dividam-se em grupos e vão aos poucos. A senha é "sapo de chocolate"._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Em alguns minutos todos estavam na sala de Dumbledore, a Ordem da Fênix e a Armada de Dumbledore em peso.

Já eram 22 horas... o dia havia passado voando e ao mesmo tempo fora comprido demais.

A Senhora Weasley estava com os olhos vermelhos. O Senhor Weasley tentava não parecer nervoso, mas se podia perceber como ele estava abalado.

Estava tudo perfeitamente organizado, faltando apenas alguns pormenores, quando Draco levou a mão ao braço.

_- Ele quer nos ver – Snape disse._

_- Mas... o Veritaserum. E se o Lorde me perguntar algo? Perguntem- me alguma coisa._

_- Posso perguntar? – Hermione disse com um sorriso travesso._

_- Pode, senhorita Granger. – Dumbledore respondeu._

_- Malfoy, você ama Ginevra Weasley?_

Malfoy se controlou, queria matar aquela sangue-ruim. Todos esperando uma resposta.

_- Não. – ele por fim disse – Vamos Snape._

Os dois saíram da sala. Hermione e Lupin sorriram e Tonks soltou uma gargalhada. O Sr. Weasley e Dumbledore deram um sorrisinho discreto, enquanto a Sra. Weasley fez cara de quem não acreditava.

A cara de Harry não era nada boa.

_- O que houve? – Rony disse._

_- Rony, - Mione começou como se explicasse para uma criança – se o Malfoy saiu, é porque o que ele disse é mentira. Entendeu?_

Rony fez uma cara parecidíssima com a de Harry.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

_- Como ficou a situação de Zabini? – perguntou Voldemort._

_- Disse a Dumbledore que ele havia sido descoberto e que o haviam matado por ser um traidor. Prometi que tentaria levar o corpo._

_- Pode levar – Voldemort disse. – E você Malfoy, é sua vez de ficar com Gina. Qualquer coisa de importante que ela disse, me avise. Está sob o efeito do vetisseratum, pode se divertir. Já tiramos qualquer informação que achávamos importante. Sabia que ela realmente gostava de você? Muahuahuahuahua!_

_- Menina estúpida! – Malfoy disse – Acho que vou tentar descobrir alguns podres do irmão dela. Com licença, Milorde._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

_- Pode ir Lindsky, eu fico com ela agora._

A comensal saiu e Malfoy chegou próximo á cela.

_- Gina? – Malfoy perguntou_

Ela estava caída. Aproximou-se da porta da cela e tentou toca-la.

Tomou um murro de direita que o jogou pra trás.

_- Não trisque em mim seu traidor!_

_- Cale-se sua vadia. Quando o Potter estiver aqui, eu mesmo vou pedir ao Lorde o direito de acabar com a tua raça!_

_- Seu imbecil!_

_- Você ainda me ama Ginevra? – perguntou, sabendo que menina estava sob o efeito do _Veritaserum.

A garota fechou os olhos com raiva, tentando segurar a resposta.

_- Sim. Maldito _Veritaserum_! Maldito! – A menina foi para o fundo da cela. Se olhasse para Malfoy naquela hora, veria um pequeno sorriso. _

O ataque seria pela manhã, pelo menos poderia garantir a segurança da menina durante à noite. Logo pela manhã, ele mesmo abriria aquela cela.

O relógio marcava meia noite.

**DGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD**

**TERMINEI! FINALMENTEEE!**

Sim, esse capítulo parece que ficou maior que outro!

Eu não agüentava mais digitar! Ahhhhhhhh! teclado assassino (como diz a Sabrina).

Tá, a Sabrina vai me matar, mas eu tinha que matar o Blaise! Fala sério, mó amigo falso! O Draco ainda contou pra ele onde seria o ataque, pra ele deixar a Amara longe... FALSO FALSO FALSO!

Gente, quase NINGUÉM entendeu o que eram aquelas letras no final das cartas, eu tive que mandar e-mail pra não ser linxada! Pra mim tava tão obvio! Mas foi bom pq rendeu até troféu abacaxi! E sabe que eu gostei da idéia? Vou fazer mais desafios valendo troféu abacaxi! Quem quiser participar, deixa e-mail no review! Hehehe! E foi bom também porque eu fiquei mandando e-mail pra você e fiz novas amizades! Sim, fiquei amiguinha da Yne-Chan, da Manu Black e da Miaka!

**Meninaaasss, beijãããããããããooooo!**

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

_**E AGORA, OS REVIEWS!**_

**Manu Black:** Olááá migaaaaa! Acho que já te expliquei né? O Draco não tá mal... nunca foi tadinho dele! Logo de primeira te mando 25 páginas né? Hehehe! Beijinhus e brigadinha! E parabéns pelos seus 2 troféus abacaxi!

**Miaka:** Olááá outra migaaaaa! Parabéns pelos seus troféus abacaxi! Você foi a primeira a entender que o Draco não tava mal! Beijo bem grande! E continua acompanhando! Beijos!

**Joana:** Planos? SIMMMM! Pretendo fazer outra! Isso vicia, sabia? Hehehe... Jô, você não deixou seu mail, por isso não deu pra você participar do troféu abacaxi. Se preferir, deixa o seu mail na minha página, ou aqui mesmo... aí dá pra você participar dess maluquice! Beijinhus!

**Sabrina Bridkalview:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Na verdade, eu fiquei com medo de vcs não gostarem, já que a fica tava mó romântica e eu jogo um acction desse logo de cara! Mas ainda bem que gostarm. Eu pessoalmente, amei toda a trama de traição! Foi muito bom escrever todas aquelas cartas! Você não participou do troféu abacaxi mocinha? Participa do próximo!

**Yne-Chan:** Yne EU TE AMOOOOO! Já disse que você foi a única a perceber as letras no fim das cartas né? Ou melhor, a entende-las! Já cortou as medeixas? E olha lá hein! Não esqueça de me avisar quando publicar! Aliás, vai escrever sobre o quê? HP? Beijinhus! E parabéns pelo seu troféu abacaxi!

**Mariana-fan-sister:** Que bom que tá curiosa! Não participou do troféu abacaxi! Participa do próximo! Beijo bem grande e continua acompanhando tá!

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**E agora a minha campanha:**

_**Faça uma escritora incompreendida feliz e doe um comentário**_

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

_Beijinhus;_

_**.Nathoca Malfoy.**_


	6. 5 Dia O garoto que sobreviveu e o cara q...

**Resumo:** Em uma noite de lua nova, numa sala escura, Gina entra para desabafar suas mágoas... mas não! Aquele era... aquele que a vira chorar era o Malfoy? Substituí-lo? Como? Mas uma Weasley e um Malfoy era contra todas as leis do universo! 

**_Troféu Abacaxi:_ **(Manu Black escrevendo) Eu ganhei um! PALMAS P/ MIM! Não sei quem ganhou mais, a Nathoca não me disse...heehehhe )

**_Beta:_** Sim, agora eu tenho uma ajudinha... é a Manu Black! **PALMAS PRA MANUUUUU!** _(clap clap clap...)_

_**E Agora Chega de Papo Furado e vamos ao que interessa!**_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_**5º Dia**_

_**O garoto que sobreviveu e o cara que deixou o garoto sobreviver.**_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Draco olhava a menina que se encolhia no fundo da cela. Soltou um sorriso meio que sem querer. O que (in) felizmente, não escapou da menina.

_- O que foi, Malfoy? Lembrou de como é legal torturar e matar os outros? Seu comensalzinho de merda!_

_- Gina, cale a boca! Você ainda vai se arrepender do que está dizendo!_

_- Será mesmo, Malfoy?_

_- Vai sim. Disso eu tenho certeza!_

_- Que droga, Draco! Mas que merda você é! Por quê você tinha que ser um comensal, seu imbecil?_

_- Quem está sobre o efeito do Veritaserum aqui não sou eu! Então não comece a me fazer perguntas ou eu vou começar a faze-las pra você e acho que você não está nem um pouquinho a fim de revelar o seu amor pro mim novamente não é mesmo, Ruivinha?_

_- Não. Mas por que Voldemort me quer sobre o efeito do Veritaserum?_

_- Não sei, acho que pra se divertir. Você vai morrer mesmo!_

_- Obrigada por ser tão realista, Malfoy!_

_- De nada._

_- Escuta – Gina se aproximou da porta da cela -, já que eu vou morrer mesmo... Responda-me uma coisa? Todos têm direito ao seu último pedido!_

_- Dependendo do que for..._

_- Fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por você... me trazer pra cá... foi um plano de quem? Seu ou do Voldemort?_

_- Meu._

_- Você é um ser desprezível! Eu odeio você!_

_- Olha só que legal! Eu disse que faria você se apaixonar por mim em uma semana... e não é que eu consegui em três dias?_

_- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Ter permitido que você se aproximasse de mim foi a pior burrada que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida!_

_- Sério? Então... você não me acha lindo?_

Gina fechou os olhos... o ódio a percorrendo... ela não controlava o que dizia... a verdade a estrangulava e ela tinha que responder...

_- Acho._

_- E não me acha inteligente?_

_- Acho._

_- E eu não sou gostoso?_

_- É. Malfoy, tá me achando com cara de quê? Seu ego daqui a pouco vai te sufocar!_

_- Cale a boca, Weasley número 7! Não esqueça que você está numa cela, sobre o efeito do veritaserum e sem varinha. E olha só que interessante, aqui do lado de fora tem um comensal. Está bem que é um comensal maravilhoso, como você mesma disse, mas ainda assim é um comensal!_

_- O Potter não vai me deixar aqui! Eu sei que ele virá!_

_- Oh, o "herói-testa-rachada" Potter! Esse heróizinho não serviu nem pra te defender em Hogsmeade! É um inútil!_

_- Ele não me deixou na Câmara Secreta e não vai me abandonar agora!_

_- Ginevra, escuta-me. O Potter não vem! Ele não está preparado pra guerra!_

_- Está sim. Ele vai vir, eu sei! – Ginevra falou com voz chorosa e se encolheu, sentando abraçada aos seus joelhos._

Draco olhou a pequena ruiva que estava segurando o choro e lutou com todo o seu ser ao impulso de ir lá abraça-la e dizer que o "heróizinho" viria, mas que ele estava ali, ao lado dela, sempre estaria.

Olhou para o relógio, eram 4 horas da manhã. Em meia hora eles estariam lá. "Espere mais um pouco, minha ruivinha... só mais um pouco"...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

4:30 da matina...

_- Acorda Gina!_

_- Deixe-me dormir, Malfoy. Agora que eu estava começando a pegar no sono... me deixe aproveitar meus últimos momentos de vida dormindo!_

_- Acorda já, sua dorminhoca! Bela maneira de passar os últimos momentos!_

_- O que você tem a ver com isso, seu comensal?_

_- Daqui a pouco você vai ter que tomar mais um pouco de veritaserum._

_- Vai te danar, Malfoy! Eu não vou te obedecer e não tenho medo de você._

Malfoy inevitavelmente sorriu:

_**-----flashback------**_

_**- Não sei se quero mais me aproximar de você – Gina disse, ainda branca.**_

_**Draco sorriu. O primeiro sorriso sincero daquele dia. Chegou perto de Gina e a abraçou. Sussurrou em seu ouvido.**_

_**- Boba. Eu sei que você está falando da boca pra fora. **_

_**A olhou nos olhos e disse:**_

_**- Nunca tenha medo de mim.**_

_**A pegou no colo e a sentou em cima de uma das mesas. Abriu as pernas da menina e ficou em pé, entre elas. Passou a mão pelo rosto da garota, como num ato de adoração e beijou-lhe as mãos... uma após a outra. Repetiu lentamente, olhando nos olhos dela.**_

_**- Nunca... tenha medo... de mim...**_

_**--------fim do flashback--------**_

_- Mesmo? – Malfoy disse sorrindo – Tem certeza de que é prudente não ter medo de mim?_

Gina se aproximou da grade e olhou Draco nos olhos. Ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo até que Gina colocou as mãos para fora e puxou Draco. Esse foi de encontro á ela, mais por ter sido pego de surpresa do que por seu próprio querer.

A garota disse no seu ouvido.

_- Eu sei que você não é mal... não adianta tentar se fazer de mal perto de mim, nem dizer coisas que me machucariam... Não vai adiantar nada gargalhar e me xingar, Draco. Eu te conheço..._

Draco olhou nos olhos da menina e disse baixo.

_- Como pode me conhecer, Weasleyzinha? Estamos conversando civilizadamente há cinco dias._

_- Por causa desse teu olhar... e depois, Snape disse para que eu confiasse em você. Ele não diria isso á toa. E eu confio nele._

Malfoy sorriu, aquele seu sorrisinho mais... mais Malfoy, aquela coisa sarcástica e meio de lado. Os hálitos, a respiração... a milímetros de distância...

_- E... e você acha mesmo que o Snape é confiável? E você confia mesmo em mim?_

_- Confio... – ela disse em um sussurro, antes de juntar os lábios._

Não foi o "senhor beijo" mas foi um beijo... um beijo tão esperado e ao mesmo tempo em um momento tão inoportuno. Um beijo que acabou por transmitir todo o amor que havia entre eles. Um beijo que só aqueles que se amam conseguem descrever.

Draco voltou daquele beijo meio abobalhado. Olhou para a menina e sorriu bobo. Depois passou a mão nos lábios... aquele beijo... Foi um beijo diferente. Um beijo completamente diferente. Foi como se pela primeira vez em sua vida ele se sentisse completo! Uma sensação de que ele havia finalmente encontrado tudo aquilo que lhe faltava na vida. Sim, ele amava aquela menina. Ela estava sob o efeito do Veritaserum, mas já estava quase na hora do plano entrar em ação. Ela precisava ser avisada. Chega de sofrimento para a sua ruivinha.

_- Gina, eu preciso te contar uma coisa..._

_- Eu também – ela disse com um sorriso vitorioso._

Nas mãos da menina, estava a varinha de Draco que ela havia pego das vestes dele _(**N/A:** Olha lá, me refiro a varinha mágica! Suas leitoras de mente poluída) (N.B: Huahauahuahaua... ainda bem que era a mágica) _ durante o beijo. Apontou para Draco.

_- Não Gina, não faça isso... você vai arruinar tudo..._

_- Estupefaça! _

Gina pronunciou o feitiço e Draco caiu desacordado no chão. Abriu a cela e colocou Draco lá dentro antes de sair caminhando sem rumo pela Mansão Malfoy.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Pronto, Harry? – Rony disse._

_- Pronto. Pronto, Mione? – Harry disse._

_- Pronto. Pronto,Neville? – Mione disse._

_- Pronto. Pronto, Luna? – Neville disse._

_- Pronto. – Luna disse._

_- Ainda está em tempo de desistir. Alguém quer trocar de grupo? O Collin vai buscar a Gina. É melhor._

_- Não – todos disseram e partiram para encontrar Voldemort._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Malfoy? – era a voz de Collin – Enervate! – ele proferiu o feitiço e Malfoy levantou._

_- Tira-me daqui!Rápido!_

_- Cadê a Gina?_

_- Sei lá. Ela pegou a minha varinha, me estuporou e saiu por aí!_

_- O quê?_

_- Tira-me logo daqui!_

_- Alohomora._

_- Vá avisar ao Dumbledore que Gina fugiu. Eu vou atrás dela. – Disse Malfoy._

_- Malfoy – Collin o chamou estendendo uma varinha – eu trouxe para a Gina._

_- Obrigado – Malfoy disse pegando a varinha e sumindo no breu do corredor._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGG 

Harry e seu grupo entraram pela porta da frente junto com a Ordem da Fênix onde acontecia uma verdadeira batalha de feitiços para todos os lados. As varinhas emitiam jatos de luzes e todos corriam de um lado para o outro tentando se proteger e ao mesmo tempo atacar o oponente.

Enquanto isso, os demais integrantes da AD entraram por outras partes da mansão, tentando pegar alguns comensais de surpresa. Dobby foi para a cozinha, conversar com os elfos, para que não tomassem partido de ninguém.

Ao contrário do que se esperava, os elfos resolveram tomar partido contra seu mestre e lutavam contra os comensais.

Foram caindo um por um... Snape lutava e acabou estuporando vários comensais e colocando feitiços para que não aparatassem. Inevitavelmente, os membros da Ordem e da AD acabaram se separando para perseguir os outros comensais. Até que apareceu Voldemort com Gina Weasley nos braços... na sala estavam apenas Harry, Dumbledore e Neville.

_- Não... ela não está morta – disse Voldemort ao ver a cara dos três... – ainda. Nossa, será que isso é familiar pra você, Potter?_

Harry lembrava, com fúriado medo que sentiu por Gina quando a viu caída na Câmara Secreta.

_- Ah, quanto tempo, Voldemort – disse Harry – nossa, você está acabado! Acredite, estava bem mais apresentável embaixo do turbante!_

_- Cale a boca, Potter!_

_- Deixa a Gina._

_- Essa ruivinha tem garra, estuporou quatro comensais, mas eu a peguei._

_- Escondendo-se atrás de uma menininha, Tom? – disse Dumbledore._

_- Eu cuido dela enquanto milorde acaba com esse "testa-rachada" – disse Malfoy, que acabara de aparecer na sala._

_- Você a deixou fugir Malfoy, mas eu acerto as minhas contas com você depois._

Draco pegou Gina de Voldemort e este apontou sua varinha para Harry _(**N/A:** O que é isso! É a varinha mágica! Poxa, bando de gente de mente pervertida!). (N.B: hauahuahauahua... eu axo que ninguém tava pensando isso, dona Nathoca)_

Nesse momento, Dumbledore foi para a sala adjacente com Neville, Draco e Gina. Gina estava desacordada e foi levada para Hogwarts por Draco, que correu com ela para a enfermaria.

As varinhas de Voldemort e Harry, por serem irmãs, insitiam em não lutar entre si. Os poderem de uma não afetava a outra e vice-versa. Novamente ficaram presas, pelos feixes de luzes verde e vermelha.

Harry não conseguia soltar as varinhas, nem Voldemort.

Soltaram-nas então e elas ficaram flutuando magicamente.

_- Batalha de poder, Potter? – Voldemort disse._

Dumbledore olhava abismado, eles não usariam varinhas...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Por favor, Madame Pomfrey - Draco chegou correndo, com Gina nos braços, na enfermaria – Gina, eu não sei..._

Madame Pomfrey correu para a maca onde Draco havia depositado a menina e a examinou com a varinha. Depois sorriu.

_- Não é nada de grave._

Draco sorriu junto.

_- Ela acordará daqui a algumas horas completamente bem, mas é melhor tomar algumas precauções. Vou deixa-la aqui o resto do dia._

_- O que houve com ela? O que aquele maldito fez para deixa-la desacordada?_

_- Olhe por si mesmo, Sr. Malfoy._

Draco olhou para a menina e viu... Havia uma marca negra no braço dela... Lembrou do dia que recebeu a sua. A dor era alucinante. Quase perdeu os sentidos, mas agüentou firme. Era um Malfoy. Pobre Gina. Aquele maldito a havia marcado! (N.B: EU DISSE QUE ERA A GINA!)

Deixou a menina aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey e voltou para a Mansão Malfoy.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Acredita mesmo que pode vencer, Potter?_

_- Por quê não?_

_- Pode deixar que não vou esquecer o seu ursinho de pelúcia no seu caixão, Potter! – disse Voldemort._

_- Idem. _

_- Oh, acho que esqueci... você deve ter perdido o seu ursinho junto com o seu pai e com a sua mãe no dia em que eu acabei com eles._

Harry estreitou os olhos com raiva, quando as palavras da profecia vieram á sua mente: _"ele terá poderes que o Lorde das Trevas não conhece..."_

_- Pelo menos eu tive um ursinho de pelúcia. Diz pra mim, Voldemort, você já teve alguém que te amou? Ah sim... você foi órfão, não é mesmo? _

_- E você? Foi criado pelos seus tios trouxas!_

_- Mas eu tive pessoas que me amaram. Encontrei meu mundo em Hogwarts. Tudo que você encontrou foi ódio e falta de confiança. Você não tem amigos e sim pessoas que o temem. Sente-se feliz com isso?_

_- Para que amigos quando se tem poder?_

_- Para ajudar a enxergar a razão – disse Hermione, que havia acabado de entrar na sala._

_- Para fazer rir e esquecer a razão – disse Rony que havia chegado junto com a menina._

_- Para dar apoio – disse Neville._

_- Para escutar e não dizer nada ás vezes – disse Luna._

_- E para xingar e torcer – disse Malfoy que havia acabado de aparatar na sala. – Acaba logo com esses olhos de conjuntivite, ô testa-rachada! Você sabe que pode! (N.B: Olhos de conjuntivite foi o melhor...hahahahahahahaha)_

_- Malfoy? – Voldemort disse meio sem acreditar – Seu traidor! Você merecia morrer!_

_- Ah, cala a boca, Voldynhu! – Harry disse – Confiou na pessoa errada... tsc tsc tsc... Salazar estaria decepcionado com você!_

Voldemort olhou para ele com um olhar assassino.

_- Uh, que olhar 43! – Malfoy disse – Pra mim olhar feio é fome! Quer que eu te prepare uns biscoitinhos com leite, Voldynhu?_

Voldemort foi até a sua varinha e tentou puxa-la, mas a ligação não se rompia. Os feixes de luz (luzes) verde e vermelha ainda estavam unindo as duas varinhas como se elas houvessem se tornado uma só.

Harry nesse instante focou seu olhar em Voldemort e ficou sério... muito sério. As imagens de tudo que Voldemort o fez passar vindo em sua mente. A morte de Sírius, a morte de seus pais... o grito de sua mãe. Hermione caída no Departamento de Mistérios, Gina jogada na Câmara Secreta...

As velas que iluminavam a casa acendiam e apagavam. As janelas e os móveis tremiam. Tudo á volta dos dois começou a tremer e pela primeira vez Harry viu o olhar assustado de Voldemort.

_(**N/A:** Acho que vou parar por aqui... não, não me matem... eu continuo..)_

Um vento muito forte vindo do nada começou a bater. Para Harry não passava de uma brisa que bagunçava os seus cabelos, mas para Voldemort, pareciam mil agulhas espetando-o.

Dumbledore olhava abismado, assim como Rony, Mione, Luna, Neville e Malfoy.

De repente tudo parou.

Harry sentia tudo á sua volta. Sentia o vento, a respiração dos presentes, sentia o medo de Voldemort. Parecia que ele fazia parte de tudo e tudo fazia parte dele.

Levitou algumas velas de longe com a própria mão. Voldemort olhou assustado.

Harry deu um sorrisinho de lado antes de proferir as palavras que levariam a alma de Voldemort para sempre:

"AVADA KEVADRA" 

_(**N/A:** Vamos, vcs já conhecem a musiquinha de fundo... cantem!)_

O corpo de Voldemort caiu morto ao mesmo tempo em que entravam na sala os primeiros raios de sol da manhã.

Silêncio...

Harry continuava sério e nenhuma alma viva naquela sala ousou fazer som algum, quanto mais dizer alguma coisa.

Snape chegou correndo na sala seguido por outros membros da Ordem da Fênix e da Armada de Dumbledore, que pararam segurando a respiração ao verem o corpo de Voldemort estendido no chão.

Como os demais, ninguém ousou abrir a boca.

Harry, ainda sério, caminhou até as varinhas. Todos pareciam ter segurado a respiração. Os passos de harry chegavam a fazer barulho por mais seguros que fossem.

Ao contrário do que se pensava, Harry caminhou até onde o feixe de luzes verde e vermelha se encontravam e não até a varinha de voldemort ou até a sua varinha. Segurou nos feixes de luz que estavam sólidos e quebrou a ligação.

Colocou a varinha de Voldemort no chão, que ainda tinha o feixe de luz verde bem sólido _(**N/A:** Tá, tá parecendo Star Wars... podem me bater!)_ e com a sua, que assim como a de Voldemort tinha o feixe de luz vermelha bem sólido, cravou no coração de Voldemort.

Depois disso, a luz vermelha sumiu. Guardou a sua varinha no bolso e caminhou até a varinha de Voldemort e segurando-a, assoprou onde estava o feixe de luz verde. Junto com o sopro de Harry, o mesmo vento que havia batido antes, voltou a bater e casa toda tremeu novamente. O feixe de luz se dissolveu no ar e Harry segurou firme a varinha de Voldemort, antes de coloca-la no seu bolso.

Assim como antes, o vento parou de repente e Harry continuou sério, olhando cada um dos presentes. Ninguém dizia nada e parecia que os presentes controlavam até a respiração para não fazer barulho.

Caminhou até o professor Dumbledore parando frente a ele e depois abriu um sorriso.

_- Conseguimos, professor! – Harry disse antes que todos soltassem a respiração e a Senhora Weasley quase o sufocasse com um de seus abraços. _

Todos foram cumprimenta-lo, menos um loiro que havia se jogado em uma das poltronas da sala e de lá olhava o corpo de Voldemort, pensativo.

Harry caminhou até ele e lhe estendeu uma mão.

_- Assim que entramos em Hogwarts você me ofereceu a sua amizade e eu a recusei. Hoje sou eu que ofereço a minha._

Malfoy olhou para a mão de Harry e sorriu. Uma vontade imensa de deixar a mão do garoto no ar e sair dali rindo da maneira mais Malfoy possível. Mas se lembrou de Gina e achou melhor, pelo menos por enquanto, apertar a mão do garoto.

Dumbledore preparou uma chave portal e os levou de volta a Hogwarts.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Os integrantes da Armada de Dumbledore foram todos enviados para o escritório de Dumbledore através da chave portal e logo depois, o próprio estava na sala.

_- Bom, meus queridos guerreiros, vocês mostraram hoje uma bravura surpreendente e eu me sinto extremamente orgulhoso de vocês. Principalmente de você Potter, que descobriu o seu maior poder interior e de você Malfoy, que se arriscou tanto esse tempo todo e agora pouco apertou a mão de seu maior inimigo. Não por gostar dele, mas por achar justo. Essa guerra que vocês lutaram e venceram, será contada para os filhos de seus filhos e vocês vão poder dizer: "Eu estive lá!" Agora olhem só a hora... é melhor correrem para pegar o café da manhã e apressem-se para não perderem a primeira aula!_

_- Mas professor... – Harry começou._

_- Sem mais, Potter. Seus exames estão chegando e é extremamente importante que vocês não percam uma única aula! Vão agora! _

Os integrantes da AD saíram, mas Harry, Rony, Mione e Malfoy, ao invés de seguirem para o salão principal, foram para a enfermaria.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Madame Pomfrey – disse Rony – como ela está?_

_- Está bem, só está sedada... achei melhor colocá-la para dormir um pouco._

_- Quando ela vai acordar? – disse Harry._

_- Só no fim do dia. – disse Madame Pomfrey – Malfoy, olhe o braço dela._

Malfoy olhou o braço de Gina e a marca não estava mais lá.

_- Mas como? – Malfoy perguntou e ao mesmo tempo levantou a manga da sua própria camisa, para constatar que também já não tinha mais a marca._

_- Receio que seja por causa da morte daquele que a fez – disse Dumbledore entrando pela porta da enfermaria – É uma pena que agora, os outros comensais que não foram capturados, não poderão ser identificados. Mas por outro lado, vocês estão livres da marca._

_- Gina tinha a marca? – Hermione disse não acreditando._

_- Ela era um comensal? – disse Rony fazendo cara de que não acreditava._

_- Não.– disse Malfoy – Ela recebeu a marca agora a pouco. Por isso deveria estar inconsciente. A dor é muito grande._

_- Acho que a senhorita Weasley precisa descansar – disse Dumbledore – e vocês têm aulas para freqüentar._

_- Mas professor – disse Hermione -, nós queremos ficar ao lado da Gina, quando ela acordar..._

_- Hermione – disse Dumbledore – se não me engano, Gina Weasley deverá acordar apenas ao fim do dia. Não se preocupem, Madame Pomfrey estará aqui._

Dizendo isso, Dumbledore acompanhou os quatro até o salão principal e se sentou á mesa.

Pansy correu até Draco.

_- Ô Draquinho, você perdeu um festão ontem!_

_- Cala a boca, Pansy – Draco disse, com ódio no olhar._

Mas Pansy não teve tempo de revidar porque Dumbledore se levantou para fazer o seu discurso.

_- Meus caros alunos, é com grande alegria que vos informo que ontem, a Armada de Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix, enfrentaram, frente á frente os Comensais da Morte e conseqüentemente Voldemort. E é com um prazer imenso que posso dizer que Harry Potter, venceu Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Alguns alunos como Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley e Granger , mostraram extrema coragem em acompanhar Potter nessa missão e por causa disso, lhes concedo 50 pontos, para cada um. Agora, eu vou pedir para que os integrantes da Armada de Dumbledore fiquem de pé para que todos possam vê-los como exemplos de coragem e como eu já vos disse, essa guerra ficará lembrada e histórias dela serão contadas por anos e anos_, _ mas vocês poderão dizer que estavam lá. Eu concedo mais 40 pontos para cada um de vocês, meus bravos alunos. A guerra está acabada graças a coragem e confiança de vocês. Meus parabéns!_

As mesas explodiram em risos e comentários. Malfoy sentou-se após o discurso e Pansy que estava ao lado dele olhava descrente.

_- Seu traidor! _

_- Agora que você me acha um traidor Pansy, quer fazer o favor de me deixar em paz?_

Pansy lançou um olhar de descrença e saiu de perto do loiro. Crabe e Goyle olharam feio para Malfoy e se levantaram.

Malfoy ficou sentado sozinho num pedaço da mesa, mas logo alguns sonserinos sentaram-se perto dele e começaram a conversar. Ele começou a fazer novas amizades dentro da Sonserina... e dessa vez, amizades verdadeiras.

As aulas ocorreram normalmente... se é que se pode chamar um dia de comemoração de pós-guerra normal. Mas as aulas ocorreram na medida do possível, com os integrantes da AD sendo parados em todo canto do castelo para dar detalhes sobre a guerra.

Mas o grande momento chegou assim que a última aula acabou... foi quando Harry, Rony, Hermione e Malfoy correram para a enfermaria.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Draco ficou mais afastado da cama da menina, quando essa abriu os olhos, viu Harry que sorria pra ela e praticamente pulou no pescoço do menino!

_- Você conseguiu! – disse Gina super, hiper, mega, ultra feliz!_

Depois disso abraçou Rony e Hermione.

Malfoy olhou aquilo com um ódio fenomenal, mas quem visse não perceberia... a não ser que esse alguém fosse Gina Weasley e ela nesse momento, estava olhando pra ele.

Encararam-se com ódio no olhar... até que Gina desfez o olhar de ódio para um sorriso e Malfoy deu um sorrisinho de lado.

A menina correu até o outro lado da enfermaria e se jogou nos braços do loiro, que a rodou no ar antes de abraça-la com carinho!

Harry, Rony e Mione resolveram sair da enfermaria... já sabiam que estava tudo bem... e também para dar espaço pra menina.

_- Gina, se essa doninha loira fizer qualquer coisa que não deve, grita eu vou ter o maior prazer em... – Rony disse da porta da ala hospitalar, vermelhinho de raiva._

_- Pode deixar que a gente cuida dele, Gina – disse Mione interrompendo Rony e rindo._

_- É sério, Gina – disse Harry voltando – Se esse filhote de comensal..._

_- Pode deixar que eu cuido desse também – disse Hermione que voltou para puxar Harry da enfermaria – E vou chamar reforços!_

Os dois se olharam e riram da cena.

_- Ela realmente vai precisar de reforços. – disse Malfoy._

_- Vai nada! – disse Gina. – Ela já está acostumada com esses dois!_

Ainda riram um pouco antes de se olharem nos olhos, ficando sérios ao mesmo tempo, como se houvessem combinando.

_- Eu tive tanto medo quando te vi desmaiada nas mãos de Voldemort._

_- Eu estou bem... – ela disse olhando para o braço._

_- A minha também sumiu. – disse Malfoy olhando para seu próprio braço – Ele se foi de verdade dessa vez! Mas por via das dúvidas, você está terminantemente proibida de ter um diário... a não ser é claro que esse diário seja dado por mim!_

_- Bobo! – ela disse antes de beijá-lo com carinho. Um beijo rápido, mas carinhoso. – E eu não tenho boas recordações de um Malfoy me dando alguma coisa... acho que foi um Malfoy que me deu meu último diário..._

Ele pegou a mão direita dela e beijou o anel que ele tinha dado.

_- E isso? Não foi um bom presente? Acho que não te trouxe problemas..._

_- Claro que não! Só fiquei presa numa masmorra da Mansão Malfoy, fui obrigada a tomar veritaserum, fui traída pela minha melhor amiga,... É... acho que esse anel me trouxe sorte!_

_- Por falar em masmorra... – Malfoy disse se afastando – quem mandou a senhorita me estuporar!_

_- Eu sabia que você não era ruim... sabe, depois de tudo que você me disse nas cartas... e eu lembrei que você estava super atencioso comigo no dia da visita á Hogsmeade... Você... você me disse tantas vezes para não ter medo e confiar em você..._

_- Mesmo assim você não confiou..._

_- Não. Draco, você tem que entender que eu estava abalada. Até que... até que Snape me disse para confiar em você. Aquilo foi como um "start" dentro de mim. Foi só então que eu me toquei._

_- E mesmo assim você me bateu, me estuporou..._

_- Ora Draco, vamos... você estava jogando. Eu também tinha que jogar!_

_- E por quê me estuporou?_

_- Eu pensei que fosse parte do jogo. Você veio até mim fácil demais._

_- Você me seduziu._

_- Sério? Repete isso!_

_- Não!_

_- Repete!_

_- Não!_

_- Repete!_

_- Não!_

_- Repeteeeee!_

_- Não!_

_- Repete! Repete! Repete! Repete! Repete!_

_- Não! Não! Não! Não! Não!_

_- Poxa, um Malfoy admitindo que foi seduzido por uma Weasley_ é uma coisa que não acontece todo dia.

_- Com quem você aprendeu essa? – Malfoy disse levantando uma sobrancelha._

_- Sabe que eu não sei... – ela disse repetindo o gesto, antes de beija-lo novamente._

_- Mas... Ginevra Weasley, você está de repouso! – disse Madame Pomfrey entrando na sala e pegando os dois aos beijos – Já pra sua cama e você Senhor Malfoy, se quiser ficar aqui, é melhor se comportar!_

Malfoy se sentou numa cadeira ao lado da maca da menina e cerca de meia hora mais tarde, recebeu a visita de Arthur e Molly, assim como de todos os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix e da Armada de Dumbledore, que para completo desespero da Madame Pomfrey, fizeram uma "festa" na enfermaria.

Enquanto Gina recebia os cumprimentos, Malfoy ficou de longe... Pensando...

Sua mãe estava em Azkaban agora, assim como seu pai, que os Dementadores já haviam sugado a alma. O destino de sua mãe não parecia diferente. Seu melhor amigo o traíra... era um comensal sem escrúpulos e no final o vira morrer... na sua frente.

Estava sozinho.

Sozinho.

Só.

Com certeza a sua parte na herança dos Malfoy deveria estar presa pelo Ministério. Ainda não tinha 17 anos completos... era um órfão sozinho...

Não tinha mais nada... nem ninguém que se importasse.

Tudo que tinha no momento era aquele anjo ruivo... mas já era o 5º dia...

A sala estava cheia.

Pessoas que estavam felizes pelo término da guerra e poderia voltar para os seus lares, sem medo.

Ele não tinha um lar para voltar. Não tinha ninguém esperando por ele.

Não queria entrar novamente na Mansão Malfoy... a figura de Voldemort caindo no chão, as masmorras... aquela casa tinha lembranças demais...

Aliás, nem a mansão teria, já que tudo seria confiscado pelo ministério... cada centavo das contas da família. O que foi e o que não foi usado para financiar os ataques e a volta de Voldemort.

Era só ele... não podia contar com mais ninguém.

Estava só.

Só poderia contar com ele mesmo.

Não se arrependia do que tinha feito. Sabia ter escolhido o caminho certo a ser seguido. Mas não estava contente com o resultado que havia tido.

A sua ruivinha estava tão feliz conversando como Potter.

Era bem capaz dela escolher ficar com o Grifinório. Afinal, Potter mostrou um poder que nem mesmo Dumbledore parecia haver alcançado. Era finalmente um herói!

Ele já não era mais nada.

Ela o deixaria... dentro de dois dias... tinha quase certeza disso.

Ele já não era mais o grande Malfoy, que impunha respeito, que era mal e temido. O que tinha a oferecer a ela?

Nada. Mais nada...

Talvez, talvez fosse até melhor pra ela ficar com o "testa-rachada". Mas... e se ela ficasse com ele por pena? Por que ele já não era mais o Draco Malfoy de antes?

Não. Ele já não era mais nada, já não poderia oferecer mais nada á ela. Ele era só um órfão miserável. Agora todos olhavam pra ele como um dos heróis da guerra. Mas aos poucos, seu nome seria apagado e ele trabalharia o mês inteiro para provavelmente pagar aluguel e se sustentar. Talvez até lembrassem do seu nome. Sim... Malfoy... não era o braço direito de Voldemort?

Não, sua ruivinha não merecia aquilo... Essa não era a vida que ele queria pra ela! Não era!

Resolveu sair da enfermaria antes que seus olhos que ameaçavam chorar o denunciassem.

Mas um olhar o viu sair e esse mesmo olhar acompanhou-o até a porta, adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos.

E não... esse olhar não era o de Gina Weasley.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

**FIM DO 5º DIAAAA!**

_**Bônus: Como foi escrito esse capítulo!**_

_**(e como funciona a minha cabeça na hora de escrever)**_

**V**ocês não sabem quantas vezes eu já dormi pensando no que a J.K.Rowling tá reservando pro 7ºlivro... a batalha final e coisa e tal... e aí, a _"tchonguinha"_ aqui, deixa a fic caminhar para esse lado! Não teve pra onde fugir.

Eu tava morrendo de medo de escrever esse capítulo!

Mas aí o Harry virou pra mim e disse:

_**Harry:** Nathália, deixa comigo. Quem tem que acabar com o Voldynhu sou eu! Então faz favor de sentar aí na frente do computador e deixar eu cumprir a profecia!_

Depois desse intimada, eu sentei na frente do computador e deixei o Harry fazer o trabalho dele.

Mas quando as varinhas grudaram, que Voldemort perguntou se haveria uma batalha de poderes e o queixo de Dumbledore caiu, eu me toquei que tava em cima da hora pro médico. Então eu ia desligar o computador quando o Harry virou pra mim estressado e disse:

_**Harry:** Pode ir imprimindo esse "geringonça" mocinha! Eu não quero nem saber! A batalha é hoje! Você não pode me largar aqui olhando pra esse infeliz sem poder acabar de uma vez por todas com a raça dele!_

Então eu que não queria comprar briga com o Potter (CLARO, eu não sou maluca!), imprimi a história e lá fui eu pro consultório com as folhas imprimidas, caneta e caderno na mão.

Fui o percurso do metrô todinho escrevendo e cheguei no consultório, abri o caderno e comecei a escrever. Tinha uma mulher do meu lado que ficou olhando... eu deveria estar fazendo altas caras e bocas... eu pareço uma "possuída" quando estou escrevendo... eu vivo as emoções dos meus personagens.

Bom, como eu ia dizendo, a mulher deve ter achado que eu ia me consultar por causa de um problema mental! Hahahahaha! Então ela não agüentou e me perguntou o que eu tava escrevendo, que eu já tinha virado umas três folhas e não parava.

Eu falei pra ela que era uma história. Não era nada de lição ou algo do tipo, que eu escrevia histórias, contos e algumas coisinhas e que aquela era uma história que ia pra internet. Ela ficou me perguntando mais um monte de coisa e o Harry quase me matando por dentro.

_**Pensamento do Harry:** "Manda logo essa mulher calar a boca que eu quero lutar... Eu dei o AVADA nele, mas ele ainda não tá morto! Eu estou aqui parado, no meio das varinhas tentando quebrar a ligação, os meus pés fazem barulho no chão, ninguém respira e..."_

_**Nathália (eu) pensando:** "Harry, se eu deixar a mulher falando, ela vai me chamar de mal-educada!"_

_**Pensamento do Harry:** "Olha, o Dumbledore tá tanto tempo sem respirar que tá ficando roxinho!"_

Foi quando a mulher parou de falar e eu voltei á guerra.

Assim que eu deixei todos sãos e salvos na sala do Dumbledore, o médico me chamou (sorte deles).

O restante, eu fiz um pedaço assim que cheguei (acho que até o discurso do Dumbledore) e o restante no dia seguinte.

Tenho que admitir que não foi tão difícil como parecia... o Harry fez um bom trabalho!

_**Harry:** Claro, eu sou o cara que sobreviveu!_

_**Nathália (eu):** Harry, cala a boca! Você já tá falando demais... nem é o personagem principal da fic e fica se achando o máximo! _

_**Harry:** Mas é que eu SOU o máximo!_

_**Nathália (eu):** Próximo capítulo você volta pro seu devido lugar! Pode ter certeza disso!_

_**Harry:** Você não teria coragem... teria?_

_**Nathália (eu):** Só pq vc já ficou sem a Gina, eu vou ser boazinha e te dar uma fala ou outra nos dois últimos capítulos... mas não pense que será grande coisa!_

Harry fechou a cara e saiu.

_**Pensamento da Nathália (eu):** GROSSO!_

_**Draco:** Nathália... e eu? Vou ficar pobre de vez? Um Malfoy pobre? Tá maluca ou o quê?_

_**Gina:** E eu? Vou ficar com o Malfoy mesmo? Nós vamos ser POBRES?_

_**Draco:** Do que você tá reclamando? Pensei que já tivesse acostumada a passar fome!_

_**Gina:** Cala a boca sua doninha loira!_

Uma escritora de fanfic entediada com o quebra pau constante e com os mesmo xingamentos de sempre (falta de criatividade... prometo quebra paus mais originais da próxima vez!) deixa os dois quebrando o pau enquanto agradece os reviews... DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

**Agradecendo os reviews... **

_**(e a briga do Draco e da Gina continua)**_

Antes de agradecer cada um, quero dizer que estou MUITO FELIZ porque o capítulo anterior recebeu MUITOS reviews... Foi o capítulo que mais rendeu review até agora!

** MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Manu Black:** Manu, MUITO OBRIGADA! Minha beta querida e minha querida amiga! Você tem me dado uma força nessa história... Que bom que você tá gostando do que está lendo! Hehehe! Obrigada por tudo, pela força, pelas conversas no msn, pelos risos, dicas e tudo mais... Um beijo bem grande! E espero que esse capítulo não tenha dado muito trabalho pra você! Apesar das... 30 páginas? Desculpe... e eu que falei que esse provavelmente ia sair menor... teve até cena bônus! Hehehe! Até a próxima!

**Yne-Chan:** Eu achei um bom final... Tipo, pára no meio do action... Tem que esperar o próximo pra ver o que Voldemort queria do Draco! Hahaha! Coitado do Malfoy, foi obrigado a dizer que amava a Gina na frente de todo mundo! Hehehe! Eu AMEI essa cena. Tipo, o capítulo anterior inteirinho foi escrito comigo embaçando pra chegar nessa cena fofa! Que bom que você gostou da troca de corujas! Não era pra ser, mas acabou sendo o momento "ápice" (na minha opinião) da fic. Foi muito legal escrever os dois se xingando via coruja! Hahahaha! Muito bom! A musiquinha é mesmo hilária! E ela não termina aí, tem mais um pedaço... sabe aquela parte que o Timão e o Pumba cantam: "quando ele era um filhote...", quem canta é o Rony e o Harry! É realmente hilária! Quando você ler esse comentário, ela já estará no seu e-mail! Paródia de Harry Potter é MUITO BOM! E a minha foto sua de medeixas curtas ainda não chegou hein... BOA SORTE COM A SUA FIC! Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar por esse capítulo! Beijinhus!

_**Nathoca(eu):** Draco, Gina, querer parar de quebrar o pau por favor? Eu tô tentando responder as reviews!_

_**Gina:** Eu conquisto um loiro maravilhoso, de olhos claros, lindo e perfeito e você quer deixar ele POBRE? Como você é capaz?_

_**Nathoca(eu):** Gina, você tá se saindo uma mercenária de mão cheia!_

_**Draco:** Olha só... a Weasleyzinha tá aprendendo a dar valor ao dinheiro! Também, desde pequena aprendeu a dar valor ao que não tinha... sempre tendo que dividir um parto de comida com seu 76 coelhos... digo... irmãos..._

_**Gina:** E você Malfoy? "Não vai comer enquanto não realizar essa magia negra pro papai"! Seu filhote de comensal! Loiro aguado! Lombriga da Etiópia!_

_**Draco:** Lombriga da Etiópia? Sua flageladinha!_

_**Gina:** Seu... seu... seu... sacrispanta!_

_Eu viro a cara e deixo eles se xingando enquanto respondo as outras reviews..._

**Miaka:** Nossa, que review completo! Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo anterior. Foi muito legal colocar o Draco preocupado, mas deu medo de mexer demais na parte Malfoy e deixar ele muito "flufy"... ainda bem que não teve reclamação dessa parte (risos)! Eu gostei muito de escrever essa capítulo, embora eu o tenha escrito quase que inteiro pensando no final, na parte da pergunta da Hermione. Mas a troca de cartas foi mesmo o máximo! Gosto muito das suas reviews, você deixa bem claro as partes que gostou, o que achou quando estava lendo, as suas reações! Suas reviews são o máximo, elas me empolgam! Beijo bem grande! E leia a parte "bônus" sobre como minha cabeça funciona! Vai ajudar a entender muita coisa da fic!

**Ronnie Weezhy:** Qwue bom que gostou da parte da Mione. Quanto a postar logo, faço o que posso! Espero que não tenha demorado muito sabe... como você pôde ler na parte "bônus" (se não leu, leia que vc vai entender muita coisa), não sou eu que escrevo a fic, são os personagens... eu sou só uma mera digitadora! Beijinhus e até o próximo capítulo!

**Lana Malfoy:** Que bom que gostou da fic! Tô tão emocionada com esse reviews! Que bom que se tocou das letras (risos), elas eram mesmo uma dica e tanto... tem que prestar atenção nos detalhes! Eu gosto de deixar pistas nas falas dos personagens! Leia a parte "bônus", explica bem o que eu estou tentando dizer.. eu sou uma mera digitadora dos meus personagens! Continua acompanhando! Beijo bem grande!

**Pandora Riddle:** São sim! Draco e Snape são tudo de bom! O Snape é O CARA, fala sério... é espião, se sacrifica todo dia e ninguém dá valor á ele! Beijinhus!

_**Draco:** Sua demente!_

_**Gina: **Seu mongolóide!_

_**Draco:** Sua urutu!_

_**Gina:** Seu purulento!_

_**Draco:** Sua ridícula!_

Gina sorriu 

_**Gina:** Sou ridícula, mas bem que você admitiu eu ter te conquistado no final desse capítulo né?_

_Malfoy virou os olhos, mas voltou a encara-la com cara de sério. Depois levantou uma sombrancelha e deu um sorrisinho de lado._

_Ela abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico e se aproximou dele. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e quando ele fechou os olhos, ela disse:_

_**Gina:** Admite agora que eu conquistei você. Admite!_

_Malfoy sorriu antes de beija-la._

_**Nathoca (eu) pensando:** Ah... por favor... aproveitem enquanto o próximo capítulo não chega vai... aproveitem! Quem ri por último ri melhor!_

_Então eu dou um sorrisinho sarcástico ao ver a cena, viro a cara e volto a responder as reviews..._

**Joana:** Desculpa Jô, mas eu tinha que matar o Zabini! Eu não entendo o que é que vcs vêem no zabini! Vou ver se consigo uma foto do filme pra mandar pro seu e-mail! Acredite: Ele não é esse príncipe encantado que as fics colocam! Mas enfim, ele morreu! Hehehe! Espero que não pare de ler a fic por isso! Ah, leia a parte "bônus" pra entender como a minha cabeça funciona... vc vai ver que eu não tive culpa nenhuma na morte do Zabini! Beijo bem grande!

**Iara:** Nossa, fiquei SUPER FELIZ com o seu "eu não te conheço mas já te amo"! Foi FOFO! E não... esse não é o último. O Malfoy deu pra Gina 7 dias... então é o epílogo mais 7 dias (um dia por capítulo), o que dá 8 capítulos! Ainda estamos no 6º, o que representa o 5º dia. Ainda tem mais dois dias por aí, ou seja, mais dois capítulos! Conforme for terá um epílogo, mas não é nada certo! Afinal, não depende de mim! Se não leu a parte "b?ônus", leia! Vc vai entender o que eu tô tentando dizer!

**Ju LoveHPMalfoy :** Nossa, espero que esse seu "caso de amor" pelas minhas fics dure pelos próximos capítulos (que serão 2, no máximo 3) e pelas próximas que eu escrever! Quase chorou? Nossa! Bom, a Gina e do Draco se acertaram. Eu queria deixar eles brigados mais esse capítulo, mas enfim... eles resolveram se acertar! Eles NUNCA fazem o que eu quero... tsc tsc tsc! Bom, leia a parte "bônus" que vc vai entender o que eu tô querendo dizer! Beijão e continua acompanhando tá? Seja bem vinda á "Turma do Troféu Abacaxi"!

**Nanda:** Bom Nanda... acho que você viu que na verdade, a Gina acreditava no Draco... rsrsrsrsrsrs... Pilantrinha ela, não? E que o Zabini descance em paz (risos)! Que bom que tá gostando da minha fic! Bem vinda ao grupo do "Troféu Abacaxi"! Beijo bem grande! E deixa o seu e-mail, pra que você possa participar do troféu abacaxi!

**Fadinha:** Faço o que eu posso pra escrever logo os capítulos... desculpe se eles demoram! Mas a culpa não é minha! Leia a parte "bônus" para entender como a minha cabeça funciona! Eu só uma mera digitadora dos meus personagens! Eles é que mandam em mim e raramente fazem o que eu quero... é a vida! Espero que continue comentando e boa sorte com os seus troféus abacaxi!

**Cris Malfoy:** Hahahaha! Essa parte do "ele é o traidor, não, é ele...", foi super divertida de escrever, mas foi a mais difícil do capítulo inteiro. Embora não tenha sido difícil de escrever esse capítulo! Que bom que você está sempre contribuindo pra minha campanha (risos)! BLAISE UM SONSERINO GOSTOSO? Não... definitivamente... depois dessa eu vou me matar pra arrumar uma foto do Blaise pra você e pra Joana e com urgência! Acreditem... ele não é esse príncipe encantado que as fics pintam nele! Mas eu espero que não pare de ler a fic por eu ter matado o Blaise! Sabe, aquele rumo de "dois casaizinhos amiguinhos" não tava com nada. Sei lá, todo mundo usa isso! Eu quis ser original! MATA O BLAISE! Hehehe! Mas como eu ainda vou provar pra vc, o Blaise não é esse príncipe encantado! E por último mas de longe menos importante, a "risada de Jaffar" é da minha Beta querida, a Manu Black. Eu mandei pra ela escrito: (risada maquiavélica), ela que me mandou escrito: (troca por MUAHAHAHAHAH)! Eu só troquei... ficou legal né? Hehehe! Beijo bem grande Cris! Até a próxima!

_Nathoca (eu) olha para o Draco e Gina e eles ainda estão se beijando. Ela dá uma outra risadinha maquiavélica..._

_**Pensamento da Nathoca (eu):** Me aguardem..._

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**E agora a minha campanha:**

_**Façam uma leitora incompreendida feliz e doem um comentário!**_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_sacrispanta:_ pessoa desprezível

_urutu:_ cobra crotalídea venenosíssima

_purulento:_ que contém ou segrega pus

_Beijinhus;_

_**.Nathoca Malfoy.**_

**Nota da Besta... oops... da Beta-Reader: **Oi gentem! Aki é a Manu Black, eu que estou publicando a fic da Nath, pq o pc dela ta doidoi... eham..ta com vírus, sabem? Aí ela me pediu p/ publicar e eu fiz isso na zora...hehehehehehe...

Gente, deixa reviews p/ ela... ôôô a fic dela é tão boa e ela é tão legal q merece uma review (akelas amigas puxa-saco). Claro, que se vcs quiserem passar lá nas minhas fics e deixaram reviews tb, eu não ficarei triste...de jeito algum...hahaahaha... (kelas q usa a fic da amiga p/ fazer propaganda).

Ai q nota enorme, então, gente é isso! Torçam p/ o pc dela ficar bom logo!

Beijos!

Manu Black 


	7. 6º Dia Só um caso de adolescentes?

**Disclaimer:** Quem não souber que o Draco, a Gina e cia limitada são da tia J.K. Rowling, corte os pulsos!   
**Resumo:** Em uma noite de lua nova, numa sala escura, Gina entra para desabafar suas mágoas... mas não! Aquele era... aquele que a vira chorar era o Malfoy? Substituí-lo? Como? Mas uma Weasley e um Malfoy era contra todas as leis do universo! 

**_Troféu Abacaxi:_ **O "Troféu Abacaxi" é bem simples. Vocês deixam o e-mail de vocês nos comentários e assim que eu escrevo o capítulo novo, mando perguntas pro e-mail de vocês. As perguntas geralmente são sobre coisas que acontecerão no próximo capítulo. Ás vezes tem pistas no capítulo anterior (mas quando tiver eu aviso), ás vezes não. Vocês respondem pra mim e se acertarem, eu retorno o e-mail pra vocês com o troféu abacaxi, antes do próximo capítulo sair.

Viram como é simples?

Tem um exemplo de troféu abacaxi no endereço:

moonflower(ponto)nafoto(ponto)net

**_Meu PC:_** Sim, meu PC tá zicado. Estou escrevendo e nem sei como vou mandar esse capítulo pra vcs, então, não me batam! Continuem mandando as respostas dos "Troféus Abacaxi" pro meu e-mail que assim que tiver tudo certo, eu mando os Troféus pra vocês! Não, não desanimem, por favor! Yne-Chan, não pare de ler! Assim que eu tiver com o meu pc curado, leio a sua fic, deixo comentário e até te mando e-mail! Palavra! Ou então, assim que eu tiver na minha frente um pc bom! Hehehe! Então, possa ser que os capítulos demorem um pouco. E é por isso que eu não fiz troféu abacaxi no capítulo anterior... mas acho que vcs já ficaram se perguntando quem foi que viu o Draco sair da enfermaria. A pergunta do troféu abacaxi seria essa. Então... leiam o capítulo pra ver se vcs acertariam ou não!

**_Manu:_** Como estou meio que incapacitada por causa do meu PC, quem vai responder as reviews é a Manu. Olha lá hein Manu! Não vai dar muita dica!

**_O DRACO FICA COM A GINA:_** Tá, o que mais tem aqui é comentário pessoal... eu sei... mas é que eu achei engraçado o medo de vcs por causa do olhar que o Draco recebeu e que não era da Gina. **Eu por acaso já não falei que essa fic vai ter final feliz?** Hehehe! E era um HOMEM que olhou pro Draco... e esse homem não era gay!

_**E Agora Chega de Papo Furado e vamos ao que interessa!**_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_**6º Dia**_

_**Só um caso de adolescentes?**_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Gina recebeu alta bem cedo no dia seguinte e Draco estava na porta da enfermaria quando ela saiu.

Trocaram apenas um sorriso pequeno e seguiram de mãos dadas sem trocar uma palavra o caminho todo até a sala deles... a mesma sala em que toda aquela loucura havia começado... há exatos 6 dias atrás.

Chegando lá, a primeira coisa que Draco fez foi abraçar Gina com carinho e beija-la na testa. Um abraço longo, como o de um soldado indo para a guerra. Depois disso, passou a mão pelo rosto da menina como que querendo decorar cada traço, cada ponto daquele rosto que ele tanto amava, cada expressão daquela menina que fazia dele quem ele era, que fazia dela quem ela era.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita... afinal, elas não eram necessárias.

Gina pegou sua varinha e trancou a porta, usando o mesmo feitiço que havia aprendido com Draco da outra vez que ele os havia trancado dentro daquela sala... quando ela o chamara de "Draco Black Malfoy"...

Draco tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Então ela o beijou. O beijou como da primeira vez, enquanto estava na Cela da Mansão Malfoy. Um beijo calmo, mas que mostrava todo o carinho que havia entre eles.

Gina terminou aquele beijo e olhou lá no fundo dos olhos de Draco, como procurando ler a sua alma:

_- O que houve, Draco?_

_- Nada. – ele disse num tom de quem guarda alguma coisa que o está sufocando, mas que mesmo assim não vai dizer._

_- Como "nada", Draco? – ela ainda disse._

_- Nada._

O que Draco queria dizer com esse "nada" era tanta coisa que nem ele mesmo saberia dizer com palavras compreensíveis. O seu máximo seria soltar uma palavra ou outra. Nada mais do que isso.

Tinha tantos medos... aquele era o seu penúltimo dia... Terminando tudo, ela ia correr para o "heróizinho" dela. E ele... ele iria ficar sozinho... Que droga!

Não deveria ter se deixado levar, mas quando percebeu... já estava completamente maluco por aquela Weasley. Completamente apaixonado pelo rostinho dela, quando fazia charminho ou quando ficava brava... completamente apaixonado por aquele ar de menina que começa a descobrir que já está virando uma mulher.

Seu pai sempre lhe ensinou que tudo que os Malfoys amam são o dinheiro e o poder. Nada, além disso. Mas não... ele amava muito mais... aprendeu a amar aquela ruivinha, mesmo sem querer. Seu coração o havia pregado uma peça. Era um jogo para um só jogar, mas acabaram sendo dois. Ele iria fazer aquela ruivinha se apaixonar por ele, mas ele acabara se apaixonando por ela também.

Agora tudo lhe caia na cabeça. Seus pais em Azkaban... Seu pai já havia recebido o beijo do Dementador. Sua mãe se não houvesse recebido, o receberia em breve. E pensar que ele de certa forma contribuiu para isso, era terrível. Eles não lhe ensinaram amar nada além do dinheiro e do poder, mas ele os amava, afinal eram seus pais.

Tinha todos os seus bens bloqueados. Não culpava o ministro, no lugar dele faria o mesmo. Todas as contas, todas as casas, os negócios no exterior "abandonados". Os sócios europeus deveriam estar se aproveitando da situação. E o pior... ele era de menor. Faria 17 anos apenas 15 dias depois do final das aulas. Ainda ficaria 15 dias na miséria, sem ter acesso ao seu dinheiro, a nada.

Não tinha amigos a quem recorrer. Ele fora um dos heróis dessa guerra, mas de nada o adiantou. Não se arrependia do que havia feito, mas precisava de ajuda e não a tinha. Tudo que tinha era aquela ruivinha à sua frente, que o fitava com um olhar inquisidor. Mas essa mesma ruivinha o abandonaria em tão pouco tempo...

Quis sair correndo dali, para bem longe. Mas algo nos olhos daquela menina o segurava... ela parecia investigar cada olhar dele, buscando pistas.

Todos esses pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Draco em questão de segundos... ele não disse uma única palavra mas no final sorriu. Um sorriso de quem está com tudo preso na garganta...

Esse sorriso Gina conhecia muito bem... já havia dado tantos sorrisos como aquele... sabia bem o que Draco precisava e foi o que fez.

Puxou-o pela mão até o fundo da sala e sentou-se no chão, obrigando-o a sentar-se ao seu lado. Passou a mão pelo rosto de Draco e deu-lhe um selinho suave. Ainda com a mão em seu rosto, puxou-o para o seu colo e começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos dele.

Disse com uma voz bem suave, quase num sussurro:

_- A porta está trancada Draco, ninguém vai te ver e eu estou aqui com você... pode chorar meu querido... chora que vai te fazer bem... eu estou aqui... pode chorar..._

Com aquela voz quase angelical, Draco não resistiu e acabou cedendo ao que sua ruivinha lhe dissera de um modo tão calmo e confiante. Não segurou mais... Encolheu-se no colo de Gina e chorou muito, como nunca havia chorado antes. As lágrimas foram caindo uma após outra e Draco não fez questão nenhuma de as impedir. Ele precisava chorar.

Gina apenas acariciava os cabelos loiros enquanto Draco soluçava em seu colo. Nunca o havia visto tão frágil, mas começou a pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo ao seu tão querido amigo e amante e finalmente as coisas começaram a fazer sentido.

Apesar de compreender, não disse uma só palavra, aquele momento era dele, só dele. Sabia que aquele "nada" era tudo que teria dele e que quando chegasse o momento certo, ele falaria.

Distinguiu algo entre os soluços como "papai" e "mamãe"... então teve certeza de que ele realmente estava sofrendo. Pensou no tanto que ele já deveria ter sofrido, sempre se fazendo de mal, traído pelo único amigo de verdade que julgava ter, tendo que trair seus pais o tempo todo e vê-los destinados a Azkaban...

Continuou passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele até que todas as lágrimas secassem. Draco levantou-se depois de algum tempo, com os olhos vermelhos. Deu um selinho calmo em Gina e disse:

_- Obrigado._

_- De nada._

Trocaram um sorriso antes de saírem da sala. Draco foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e depois foram para a cozinha comer alguma coisa antes que desse o sinal da segunda aula, porque a primeira já havia começado há muito tempo.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Hermione, Rony e Harry conversavam após o almoço, caminhando pelos corredores.

_- Harry, está tudo bem? – disse Rony._

_- Ótimo._

_- É a Gina, não é? Você ainda não está acreditando que ela prefere o Malfoy! – disse Mione._

_- Isso também não me agrada – disse Rony -, mas pelo menos ele gosta dela e é claro, ele está do lado certo._

_- Nossa Rony. É a primeira vez que te vejo usar a razão dessa forma! – disse Hermione._

_- Está me chamando de burro?_

_- Rony, não aumenta. – disse Hermione encerrando o assunto._

_- É difícil acreditar... – disse Harry – do nada descobrimos que a Gina está com o Malfoy e aí descobrimos que ele é o espião da AD e aí eu acabo estendendo uma mão de amizade á ele. Isso é tão... absurdo!_

_- É mesmo difícil de acreditar, Harry. Mas enfim, pelo menos sabemos que ele não está brincando com a Gina. – Rony disse._

_- Você vai superar Harry! Eu sei que vai! – disse Mione._

_- É, eu vou!_

_- Ora, anime-se! Vamos ter uma coletiva mais tarde! – disse Rony._

_- Nem me lembre!_

_- E depois vamos á Hogsmeade! Teremos uma visita extra, para comemorar o fim da guerra!_

_- Fale por você Rony, eu vou ficar no castelo. Já me basta a coletiva cheia de "Ritas Seeker"!_

_- Mas você tem que ir! Não pode deixar a Mione sozinha!_

_- Ué Ron, eu vou com você! A não ser que... – Hermione parou de sopetão, o que fez os outros dois pararem e olharem para ela. Ela disse em tom de brincadeira e sorriso de deboche: - Ronald Weasley, você tem companhia para Hogsmeade?_

Rony corou e voltou a andar, mas logo Hermione e Harry o alcançaram.

_- Diz Rony! – disse Hermione._

_- Está bem, é a Luna._

Os dois riram do rubor que tomava conta da face de Rony mais uma vez. Rony tentou desconversar:

_- Então Harry, você vai com a Mione?_

_- Não._

_- Harry, é a última visita a Hogsmeade! – Rony disse – Você não pode, simplesmente ficar no castelo. E não é bom deixar a Mione sozinha!_

_- Por favor, Harry... – Hermione disse fazendo cara de choro._

_- Ok, nós iremos! – disse Harry – Mas quero ver como vamos nos livrar dos repórteres! Eles não vão se contentar com uma simples coletiva._

Caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo...

_- Mione, Rony, é impressão minha ou alguns alunos fogem de mim quando eu passo no corredor?_

_- Harry, - disse Mione – você acabou com Voldemort sem ao menos usar uma varinha! Aquele vento, um poder gigantesco sentido no ar, o rosto de Voldemort em pânico! E depois, nossa, depois você quebrou a ligação com as próprias mãos e usou a varinha como se fosse uma espada..._

_- Tá vendo? – Harry a interrompeu – Você está empolgada só de repetir o que viu! Eu só cumpri o que aquela maldita profecia dizia! _

_- Claro... você só acabou com o pior bruxo das trevas que já existiu! – disse Rony com desdém... – muitas pessoas fazem isso todos os dias!_

_- Você não percebe? Vão estudar "Harry Potter" em "História da Magia"! – Hermione disse empolgada._

Nesse momento, um olhou para o outro e não puderam evitar um ataque de riso ao lembrar que todos os alunos dormiam nas aulas de História da Magia.

_- Se depender disso eu vou ser esquecido rapidinho! – disse Harry depois de se recuperar do seu ataque de riso._

_- Os professores vão pedir pergaminhos de dois metros sobre a sua vida! – disse Hermione._

_- Eu iria te odiar! – disse Rony._

_- O que será que iriam citar nas redações? – disse Hermione._

_- Que o Harry tinha um mapa da escola e uma capa de invisibilidade? – disse Rony._

_- Cai na real, Rony! No máximo o episódio da "Câmara Secreta", ou a "Pedra Filosofal", alguém que fosse mais a fundo citaria o patrono ou o episódio quando Harry se descobriu ofidioglota... de resto são só lutas contra o Voldemort._

_- Será que citariam os Dusleys? – disse Rony. – Alguém tem que avisar que os tios do Harry eram um casal de girafa com baleia! _

_- Hey, querem parar com isso? – disse Harry. – Vocês estão se saindo dois "Collin Creavy"!_

_- Ok, então vamos voltar á aula de "História de Magia" – disse Hermione._

Tiveram um novo ataque de riso.

_- Pelo menos vão haver os livros. – disse Hermione, depois de se recuperarem do novo ataque de riso._

_- Tem razão. – disse Rony._

Caminharam mais algum tempo em silêncio...

_- Vou sentir saudades daqui! – disse Rony._

_- Rony, você com saudades da escola? Está doente? – disse Mione._

_- É sério! A gente já passou por tanta coisa aqui juntos... Aposto que na outra escola, onde faremos o treinamento de aurores, não haverá "Câmara Secreta" ou algum tipo de "Torneio Tri-Bruxo"– disse Rony._

_- Nem floresta proibida, nem jogos de quadribol, nem sala precisa. – disse Hermione_

_- Talvez alguma biografia do Harry até cite alguns desses feitos... mas não com todos os detalhes, cada etapa... não ia ter nem metade da emoção! – disse Rony._

_- Esse seria um livro que eu gostaria de ler! – disse Harry – Ia ser "Hogwarts, uma história recente"! Não esses livrinhos que tem a história de Hogwarts desde a fundação das quatro casas e blábláblá! Porque nós descobrimos cada segredo de Hogwarts da pior forma possível! Segredos de que, quem escreveu "Hogwarts, uma história", não seria capaz nem de imaginar... a lenda da"Câmara Secreta" por exemplo, o quadro da cozinha, a sala precisa, o alçapão do terceiro andar, Voldemort que fazia parte da Sonserina e cujo nome era Tom Riddle... Quem escreveu esse livro provavelmente nem deve ter estudado em Hogwarts porque tudo que sabia era que "não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts"!_

_- Com certeza! – disse Rony – Quem escreveu "Hogwarts uma história" nem pensou em contar que o Herdeiro de Sonserina e o Herdeiro da Grifinória voltariam para Hogwarts e travaram uma batalha histórica! Com direito a basilisco, espada e mais tarde... nossa Harry... desculpa dar uma de Collin mas a sua luta com o Voldemort foi demais! _(N/A: Não há nada nos livros que diga que o Harry é o herdeiro da Grifinória. Isso é uma teoria minha. Já Voldemort, foi provado ser o herdeiro da Sonserina e isso não é novidade.)

_- Concordo plenamente. – disse Hermione – E vou trabalhar nisso!_

Harry e Rony se olharam espantados.

_- Hermione, os NIEMS – disse Harry tentando fazer Hermione mudar de idéia._

_- Já estudei o bastante! Quero pelo menos fazer um rascunho do livro sabe... anotar os fatos principais de cada ano aqui antes de sairmos da escola. Bom, acho que vou começar a fazer isso agora. Até logo!_

Hermione disse e saiu em direção á Torre da Grifinória. Harry olhou para Rony com uma cara de quem não sabia o que fazer.

_- Não me olhe assim, quem deu a idéia pra ela foi você!_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Harry e Rony continuaram caminhando, pensando no que Hermione colocaria no livro. A verdade é que eles não queriam dar o braço á torcer, mas bem que gostaram da idéia.

O que não esperavam era esbarrar com Malfoy e Gina que vinham de mãos dadas, assumindo o caso de uma vez por todas.

_- Olha só... se não é o "herói da testa rachada" e o "Weasley nº 6"!_

_- Malfoy? – disse Harry meio incrédulo – Pensei que fosse parar com esses tratamentos cordiais depois que..._

_- Pensou errado, "cicatriz"! Eu disse que a guerra nos uniria, apenas a guerra!_

_- E eu? – disse Gina._

_- É, infelizmente você também!_

_- O que quer dizer com isso, Draco? – perguntou Gina._

_- É melhor não te responder agora. – disse Draco - Tem um _

"_sapo verde cozido" por aqui!_

Draco pensou que Gina fosse dar alguns soquinhos nele, mas ao contrário... tudo que ela fez foi rir... rir muito! Harry e Rony estavam sérios, mas acabaram não agüentando e rindo junto. Malfoy apenas sorriu de lado. Não iria gargalhar no meio do corredor. Ainda era um Malfoy.

_- "Sapo verde cozido"? Corajoso você, Malfoy! Sabia que tem muitos alunos fugindo de mim quando passo pelos corredores? Principalmente seus amiguinhos sonserinos!_

_- Eu sei que você não vai se atrever a me fazer nada!_

_- Usando o bom senso, Malfoy? – disse Rony – O Harry pode até não te fazer nada porque afinal, seria completamente desleal, mas eu ainda posso te azarar, sua doninha loira!_

_- Não comecem! – disse Gina saindo do lado de Draco e ficando no meio, entre Draco e Rony._

_- Ginevra, eu te proíbo de se intrometer nos meus assuntos. – disse Draco cruzando os braços e olhando bem nos olhos de Gina, com aquela cara de quem realmente "manda"._

_- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo, Draco Black Malfoy?_

_- Olhe pra sua mão direita que você vai lembrar quem eu sou, minha querida Ginevra._

_- Ué, pensei que ela fosse a "Weasley nº 7"! – disse Rony, mas a sua piada foi completamente ignorada por um "Quieto Ron" de Gina, um "Psit" de Harry (que parecia estar se divertindo) e um "Cale-se Weasley" de Draco._

_- Que não seja por isso! – disse Gina tentando tirar o anel, mas o anel não saia._

Draco sorriu e cobriu a boca com mão direita para isso. Harry então, reparou que a pedra do anel de Malfoy piscou de verde para vermelho. Estreitou os olhos e então pôde perceber... estava enfeitiçado para mudar de cor. A principio se assustou consigo mesmo ao perceber que podia enxergar através de feitiços visuais. Mas depois, ficou pensando no porquê de Draco colocar um feitiço para mudar a cor da pedra do próprio anel. Mas acabou pensando pouco, a briga dos dois estava mais interessante.

_- Não acredito que você nunca tenha tentado tira-lo antes!_

_- Draco Black Malfoy! Que diabos você fez nesse anel? Que magia é essa?_

Draco sorriu de lado.

_- Ele ainda vai ficar no seu dedo até o final do nosso trato. Quando o sol do sétimo dia se pôr, ele vai sair do seu dedo._

Gina olhou-o, incrédula.

_- Como vê, ter sido comensal teve as suas vantagens! Aposto que vocês não aprenderam nada desse tipo na "Armada de Dumbledore", afinal, quem era o professor de vocês mesmo? Ah sim... o "testa rachada Potter"!_

Nessa hora, Harry já nem estava mais ligando para os "apelidos" que Malfoy lhe colocava. Estava se divertindo com a conversa dos dois, que pareciam nem lembrar que estavam conversando na frente de Rony e Harry.

_- Olha só... e não é que o meu "professor" derrotou o seu? E ele nem precisou sair colocando "anel de baciada" na mão de ninguém!_

_- Gina, quem foi que colocou na sua cabeça que eu compro anel de baciada?_

_- Vai me dizer que o "Draco- todo- poderoso- Malfoy" não sai distribuindo anel por aí pra toda menininha que dá um sorriso pra ele?_

_- Gina, já que você acha mesmo isso, porque não sai por aí fazendo uma pesquisa? Aproveita pra mandar avaliar esse anel já que você está tão preocupada com ele. E pede pra avaliarem também a idade dele. Acho que você vai ter algumas surpresinhas!_

_- Vou é falar com a Hermione pra ela anular esse feitiço idiota!_

_- O único, que pode tirar esse feitiço, sou eu. Ou então quando eu morrer... Te lembra alguma coisa? – disse Draco levantando a manga esquerda da camisa._

Gina estreitou os olhos com raiva.

_- Você sabe fazer o feitiço da Marca Negra seu comensalzinho de uma figa!_

Malfoy riu.

_- Como eu disse, ter sido comensal teve suas vantagens..._

_- Eu deveria te matar seu imbecil!_

Draco sorriu. Gina acabou sorrindo também.

_- Por que você não me conta tudo logo de uma vez? Que segredo tem esse anel? Porque você o deu pra mim se parece tão valioso? Porque fez questão que ele ficasse uma semana inteira no meu dedo? Eu sei que não tem nada a ver com o nosso trato, Malfoy. Eu não sou boba! Por que você não me conta tudo logo de uma vez?_

_- Porque nosso trato termina amanhã, Weasley. Você vai tirar esse anel do dedo, jogar em uma gaveta e sair correndo pro Potter._

Ai dizer isso, Draco saiu da frente de Gina e foi direto para os jardins. Gina ia segui-lo, mas Rony a segurou.

_- Você fica._

_- Rony, o Draco..._

_- Gina, eu sempre fui um irmão chato e superprotetor e eu admito isso. Mas agora a gente realmente precisa conversar._

_- Ok... Eu vou para a torre da Grifinória encontrar a Mione – disse Harry saindo._

Os dois caminharam juntos até chegarem á torre de astronomia, que estava vazia àquela hora.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Draco foi caminhando á passos firmes até o jardim e sentou-se de frente para o lago. Talvez tivesse sorte e a Lula gigante resolvesse ficar com fome e sair do lago para procurar um almoço diferente.

Algum tempo depois, chegou Ashley.

_- Importa-se?_

_- Claro que não, Ashley! – disse Malfoy._

Ashley sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a ler uma carta sem expressão alguma. Draco olhou-a, curioso.

_- É dos meus pais. Eles sempre escrevem juntos para gente. Então parece que eles estão conversando conosco. É uma forma de estarem por perto, sabe?_

Nisso, Mary Kate chegou e Ashley lhe estendeu a carta. Diferentemente de Ashley, Mary Kate lia fazendo caras e bocas e chegava a rir. Terminou a carta com um sorriso.

_- Acho que Ashley já deve ter te contado – disse Mary Kate – que nosso pai é Sonserino e nossa mãe é Grifinória._

_- Sim, já me contou uma vez._

_- Leia. – disse Mary Kate passando o papel._

Draco correu os olhos pela carta e entendeu o "porquê" das caras e bocas de Mary Kate. Como Ashley havia dito, a carta tinha duas letras e pareciam brigar no papel. Havia conselhos como_: "faça amigos leais"_ e outros como _"seja amigo das pessoas certas". "Faça amizades sinceras e confiáveis"_ e _"não confiem em ninguém"._ Ainda havia: _"ignore o que a sua mãe disse"_ e _"quem é você pra mandar minhas filhas me ignorarem?"_. Mas no final, havia uma despedida carinhosa dos dois... a única parte em que não haviam duas letras, a única parte em que um dos dois escrevia por ambos: _"Amamos muito vocês, cuidem uma da outra. Beijos do papai e da mamãe."_

Draco entregou a carta de volta com um sorriso.

_- Eles vivam brigando. – disse Mary Kate – Dizendo que nós duas iríamos para a Sonserina ou para a Grifinória... ninguém imaginava que cada uma de nós duas iríamos para uma casa._

_- A verdade, - disse Ashley – é que apesar de ser Sonserina, eu tenho alguns valores grifinórios. Poucos, mas tenho. _

_- E eu idem. – disse Mary Kate – Mas vê se não espalha!_

_- Toda a história da minha família é assim! – disse Ashley – Há cerca de 56 anos, minha avó estudava em Hogwarts. Ela era Sonserina. Meu avô gostava muito dela, mas nunca chegava nela por ser Grifinório e ela... bem... e ela paquerava um menino da casa dela. Ele achava que ela iria preferir um sonserino, que era da mesma casa que a dela._

_- Sabe quem era esse garoto, Draco? – disse Ashley – Tom Marvollo Riddle! _

_- Só que o meu avô – continuou Mary Kate – juntou toda a sua coragem Grifinória e foi falar com a minha avó. Ele tinha quase certeza que ela preferiria o "sonserino- certinho- Riddle", mas mesmo assim ele não desistiu._

_- Se ele não tivesse tido essa coragem – disse Ashley –, minha avó teria ficado com o Voldemort._

_- Por que vocês estão me contando tudo isso?_

_- Porque foi assim... e assim continuou. Meu avô era Grifinório e se apaixonou por uma sonserina. Meu pai era sonserino e se apaixonou por uma grifinória. E eles estão juntos até hoje. – disse Mary Kate._

_- Ainda não entendi aonde vocês querem chegar._

_- Eu sei que você já entendeu, Draco – disse Ashley – Mas já que você quer mesmo ouvir, é covardia da sua parte ficar aí se lamentando e achando que a Gina vai mesmo preferir o Potter e não fazer nada á respeito._

Draco não esperava aquela, mas não disse nada, apenas levantou o rosto e verificou consigo mesmo que por mais que doessem, aquelas palavras eram verdade.

_- Mas olha só o Potter. É obvio que ela irá preferir ele, ainda mais agora que ele virou de vez o "heróizinho" que ela sempre viu nele. E eu sou só uma espécie de "órfão de guerra" com os pais em Azkaban e com todos os bens bloqueados. Filho de comensais... meu nome não vale praticamente mais nada no mundo bruxo! Sem falar que ela baba por ele desde os 10 anos! Como você quer que ela prefira á mim? Só se ela for maluca! Não há nada que eu possa fazer._

_- Draco, - Mary Kate disse – você não é só um filho de comensais. Você é um herói de guerra. Arriscou sua pela quase todos os dias sendo espião da Armada de Dumbledore para o Potter. Você foi uma peça importantíssima para que ele ganhasse essa guerra. Pode até ser filho de comensais, mas soube escolher o caminho certo a seguir e ninguém nunca vai poder dizer nada á seu respeito. E quanto aos seus bens, eu tenho certeza que serão liberados até que tudo seja esclarecido. E seu nome será SIM respeitado. Antes era "temido" a palavra correta agora é "respeitado". Respeitado porque poucas pessoas teriam peito pra fazer o que você fez nessa guerra. E tem mais uma coisa, se ela babava pelo Potter desde os 10 anos é porque não te conhecia. Vai por mim Draco, você é MUITO lindo._

_- Agora larga a mão de ficar aí se lamentando que isso é coisas de Grifinório perdedor! – disse Ashley._

_- Ei, pode parar por aí! – disse Mary Kate, mas foi completamente ignorada._

_- Você é um sonserino Draco Malfoy! Sonserinos vão atrás do que querem e dane-se quem estiver na frente!_

_- Também não é bem assim – disse Mary kate, mas novamente foi ignorada._

_- O Potter está na sua frente Malfoy? – continuou Ashley – Dane-se ele! Se você gosta mesmo da Gina, vai lutar por ela!_

_- Tá bom -disse Mary Kate- a opinião da Grifinória aqui está sendo completamente ignorada... – e seu comentário foi ignorado novamente._

_- Mary kate, Ashley... obrigado. Vocês foram grandes amigas. Eu já sei o que fazer. – disse Draco e saiu em direção ao castelo._

Atrás dele, Mary Kate e Ashley olharam uma para a outra e sorriram. Pegaram então um pedaço de pergaminho e juntas, começaram a responder a carta para os pais delas.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_- O que você quer, Rony?_

_- Entender... o que você viu no Malfoy?_

_- Como assim, Rony?_

_- Eu simplesmente não entendo._

_- Eu não sei explicar._

_- Como e quando isso começou?_

_- Há cerca de uma semana. Nós fizemos um trato. No dia seguinte ele me deu aquele anel._

_- Que trato?_

_- Ele... sabe Rony... eu estava muito triste outro dia e o Draco me viu chorar então... nós fizemos o trato._

_- Que trato, Virgínia?_

_- Ele disse que... poderia me fazer esquecer o Harry em 7 dias._

_- Sete dias?_

_- Sim._

_- E esses sete dias terminam no pôr do sol de amanhã á noite, certo? Quando esse anel sair do seu dedo._

_- Sim._

_- E você acha isso correto?_

_- Eu não sei Rony... eu estava tão frágil e o Malfoy foi meu amigo._

_- Ele foi um aproveitador, isso sim._

_- Não Rony, ele não foi. Tanto, que ele não ia me beijar antes desses sete dias terminar. Ele havia prometido não fazer nada que eu não quisesse e ele fez assim. E tem mais... eu queria beijá-lo, mas ele não me beijava. _

_- Como?_

_- É isso mesmo, Rony. Ele disse que faria com que eu me apaixonasse por ele. E ele assim fez – Gina sorriu – Engraçado... ele não precisou ao menos encostar em mim para fazer com que eu me apaixonasse. Nosso primeiro beijo foi na Mansão Malfoy... e fui eu quem o beijou de surpresa._

_- Mas..._

_- Satisfeito Rony? O Malfoy não é nenhum aproveitador. Ele pode até não gostar de mim do modo como eu gosto dele, mas ele não é nenhum aproveitador, pode ter certeza disso._

_- Ainda não estou convencido! Mas também não importa. – disse Rony abraçando a irmã - Amanhã á noite você estará livre dele. Eu tenho certeza que o Harry vai te fazer esquecer dele._

_- Não – disse Gina se afastando do irmão. – Qual foi a parte que você ainda não entendeu Rony? Eu AMO o Draco. Ele é tudo que eu quero pra mim._

_- Por que você não dá uma chance pro Harry?_

_- Mais do que eu já dei, Rony? E não se preocupe pelo seu amigo... eu conheço uma menina que está ao lado dele o tempo todo, sempre apoiando e ajudando. Essa menina só vai encontrar a felicidade do lado dele Rony, é por isso que ela sempre está perto dele. Não sei se ele já sabe disso, mas ela já sabe... Descobriu não faz muito tempo.. Ela conhece o Harry por dentro e por fora e sabe tudo o que se passa com ele só ao olhar pra ele. Essa menina, sim, vai fazer o Harry feliz. Não eu._

_- Gina, eu quero que essa menina seja você._

_- Mas não sou eu, Rony, não é isso que eu quero pra mim._

_- Gina, raciocina comigo: O Harry é boa pinta, é legal, é amigo, é poderoso... tem um nome muito temido e respeitado no mundo bruxo e se não bastasse, ainda não é nenhum pobre coitado. Mas sabe o que é melhor Gina? Ele gosta de você e agora ele não tem mais que se preocupar com a segurança do mundo bruxo. Tudo que ele quer agora é uma vida normal. Ele quer construir uma família, com esposa e filhos, quer um emprego e um lar pra voltar pra casa... Gina, acorda! Ele é Harry Potter! E eu... eu ficaria mais tranqüilo de te ver casada com um homem de bem... com o meu melhor amigo._

_Gina abraçou o irmão, mas disse olhando nos olhos dele._

_- Olha Rony, eu te entendo e sei que o Harry é tudo isso e vai fazer essa menina muito feliz se ele se tocar de que tem um verdadeiro tesouro ao lado dele. Mas essa menina não sou eu. Eu vou ser sempre grata pelo que o Harry fez, assim como todo o mundo bruxo e pra mim essa dívida ainda inclui a minha vida que foi salva duas vezes. No entanto... o Harry... por mais que ele seja tudo isso que você me descreveu e eu não discorde, não é o que eu quero._

_- Depois de tudo o que eu falei? Gina, o que mais você pode querer?_

_- O Draco. O meu loirinho, meu dragãozinho negro, minha "doninha loira"... Rony, eu o amo. Se você quiser me ver feliz, aceite o que eu sinto._

_- Mas Gina, vocês vão terminar amanhã!_

_- Eu sei... mas não quero pensar nisso agora. Eu tenho o hoje. E é o hoje que eu vou viver._

_- Gina, pensa comigo. O Malfoy é só um filho de comensais, com um nome odiado pelo mundo bruxo inteiro e todos os bens bloqueados. Ele não é nem mesmo um cara descente! O que ele pode te oferecer?_

_- O coração dele para mim é o suficiente. E se eu não o tiver, não me importa... eu já tenho a lembrança dele dentro de mim. Isso é tudo o que eu quero agora._

_- Gina, ele não é um cara confiável e nem um pouco descente!_

_- Olha Rony, o Draco pode ter os pais em Azkaban, pode ser metido, arrogante e mais um monte de outros adjetivos ruins ás vezes. Mas ele foi meu amigo quando eu mais precisava. Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa Rony...Pouco me importa os bens dele ou o nome dele. Tudo que eu quero é ele. Nós podemos trabalhar e alugar um quarto ou sei lá Rony... eu não tenho medo. Ele não pode me oferecer nada como você mesmo disse, mas eu o tenho. Ele é tudo que eu quero Rony. Eu o amo. E nunca mais diga que ele não é confiável ou descente. Porque se o Harry venceu essa guerra, foi em grande parte por causa dele. Caso você não saiba, a idéia de me usar como isca foi dele._

_- É... idéia de "jacu" colocar a sua vida em perigo._

_- É... nisso eu vou ter que concordar._

_- Você o ama de verdade, não é mesmo?_

_- Amo._

_- Desculpa, Gina._

_- Tudo bem, não tem de que se desculpar. Eu entendo a sua preocupação comigo e eu sei que vai terminar tudo amanhã, mas tenta entender meus sentimentos por ele Rony._

_- Boa sorte Gina. E... ele ama você._

_- Como?_

_- Eu prefiro não explicar, mas saiba que ele te ama._

_- Obrigado, Rony._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Harry, sente aqui do meu lado._

_- O que você está escrevendo, Mione?_

_- O livro que você me sugeriu: "Hogwarts, uma história recente". E sabe, se eu usar o seu nome, até que vai vender bastante!_

_- Espertinha você, não?_

Mione sorriu.

_- E depois, é a única forma de saberem toda a nossa história aqui._

Harry sorriu. Até que a idéia não era má. E se havia uma pessoa certa para escrever esse livro, era Mione.

_- O que você vai fazer para fugir dos repórteres, Mione?_

_- Eu? Nada! Quem vai se fingir de zangado é você! Eles vão sair correndo!_

_- Mione, você não presta!_

Harry olhou para a menina que sorria para ele e retribuiu o sorriso. Ela estava sempre ao lado dele, contrariando-o apenas quando era para o seu próprio bem. Ela estava sempre por perto, para aconselha-lo ou ajuda-lo, independentemente se fosse para lutar contra Voldemort ou para fazer o dever de poções.

_- Obrigado Mione. Obrigado por tudo._

Mione sorriu.

_- Do que você está falando, Harry?_

_- Basta que eu saiba._

Mione entregou para Harry o que já havia escrito. Ela escrevia bem rápido. Havia contado como se conheceram no Expresso de Hogwarts e fizera um resumo sobre o que cada um era naquele dia. Ele, um garoto que havia crescido com os tios trouxas e que acabara de descobrir que fazia parte de um mundo diferente, que seus pais haviam sido assassinados, que ele era Harry Potter. Ela, uma filha de dentistas que descobrira que tudo o que fazia e ninguém explicava, era porque ela era uma bruxa e tinha a oportunidade de ingressar em um mundo completamente diferente e Rony, que fazia parte de uma família grande, que já estava completamente acostumado com o mundo bruxo e que o ignorava o mundo troxa. Continuava por aí e parava na parte em que Harry descobriram sobre Nicolau Flamel.

_- Nossa Mione, está muito bom!_

_- Obrigada._

_- É sério, está bom mesmo! Vai vender que nem água. Vai ser a primeira vez que eu vou ficar feliz de verdade em ver meu rosto nos jornais!_

_- Bobo!_

_- Mione, hoje eu consegui ver através de um feitiço visual... foi no anel do Malfoy. A pedra que se vê é verde, mas na verdade é vermelha. Ele mudou a cor._

_- Que estranho... mas você está vendo através de feitiços visuais? – ela disse empolgada._

_- Estou – Harry disse rindo._

_- Corre, pega a sua capa de invisibilidade!_

_- O quê?_

_- Pega._

Harry subiu ao seu quarto e desceu correndo a escada, com a sua capa.

_- Feche os olhos Harry._

Harry obedeceu e Mione colocou a capa e disse:

_- Quando eu terminar de contra até 10, você vai me procurar pelo salão comunal. Eu vou estar por perto._

Como Hermione previa, Harry a achou muito fácil. Conseguia ver através das capas de invisibilidade.

Ela pulou no pescoço de Harry tamanha a felicidade. Nisso, Gina passa por eles ao vê-los abraçados, dá uma risadinha discreta.

_- Mione, Harry?_

_- Fala Gina. – diz Mione se soltando de Harry e corando um pouco._

_- Eu vou me deitar um pouco. Avisa-me quando der o horário da coletiva?_

_- Aviso, sim._

Gina então sobe, se joga na sua cama e fica olhando para o teto, até pegar no sono... estava tão cansada... afinal, passara a noite anterior em branco e daqui a pouco seria a entrevista.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_- Professor Dumbledore? Desculpe, eu não sabia que tinha visitas. Desculpe-me também senhor Weasley. Voltarei mais tarde._

_- Não senhor Malfoy, fique. O Assunto que o Senhor Weasley veio tratar comigo é do seu interesse._

_- Do meu... interesse?_

_- Sim, do seu interesse. Arthur disse que o viu sair cabisbaixo da ala hospitalar ontem e veio me perguntar se estava tudo bem com você. Ele também me lembrou que sua situção não é das melhores e sugeriu que falemos com Fudge sobre seus bens e tudo mais._

_- Era sobre isso que vim lhe falar professor Dumbledore. Irei completar 17 anos apenas 15 dias após o término das aulas. Eu tenho ciência de que meus bens estão bloqueados e sei que com seu testemunho, o de Potter e o de Snape, posso facilmente provar que não estava do lado de Voldemort e isso seria o suficiente para libera-los. Mas mesmo assim eu ainda não teria idade suficiente para recebe-los. _

_- Está bem informado jovem Malfoy. – disse Arthur – E sabe como resolver essa parte?_

_- Penso que um tutor, mesmo que por apenas 15 dias, seria o suficiente._

_- Está certíssimo senhor Malfoy, – disse Dumbledore – mas está ciente do perigo que pode ser colocar a sua fortuna nas mãos de um tutor não está?_

_- Sim, senhor professor Dumbledore._

_- E tem algum nome em mente Malfoy?_

_- Não. Estava pensando em falar com Fudge para que ele me adiantasse uma parte em nome desse tutor e eu pudesse ficar esses 15 dias em um dos quartos do Caldeirão Furado. Mas o tutor eu ainda não pensei... a verdade é que não tenho ninguém em quem pensar._

_- Malfoy, – disse Arthur – se quiser eu posso ser esse tutor._

_- Eu ficaria honrado Senhor Weasley. Não vou ser problema. Como disse, eu poderia ficar no Caldeirão Furado._

_- Não Malfoy. Ficará esses 15 dias em minha casa._

_- Não acredito que seja o mais adequado senhor Weasley. Acho que já sabe sobre mim e sua filha._

_- Sei sim Malfoy. E sei também que dormirá no mesmo quarto que Harry e Rony. E Gina dormirá com Hermione e Luna nesses 15 dias. Acho que não teremos problema quanto a isso._

_- O senhor tenha certeza de que eu jamais desrespeitaria Ginevra, ainda mais em sua própria casa. Não era a isso que eu me referia._

_- E a que se referia então, senhor Malfoy?_

_- Não se preocupe Senhor Weasley. Conversarei com ela depois._

_Arthur sorriu e Draco sorriu de volta. Então apertaram as mãos._

_- Amanhã, – disse Dumbledore – iremos bem cedo falar com Fudge para começarmos a arrumar a papelada da sua tutela, Malfoy. Além disso, há negócios no exterior e algumas propriedades, não é mesmo?_

_- Isso mesmo, professor Dumbledore. Tenho comigo uma lista de todos os meus bens e propriedades, está em meu dormitório. _

_- Traga-a. Será importante e facilitará bastante as coisas. – disse Arthur._

_- Venha ao meu escritório amanhã senhor Malfoy, logo após o café. Encontraremos Arthur no ministério._

_- Sim, senhor, professor Dumbledore._

_- Já está no horário da coletiva. Vá à frente senhor Malfoy. Eu já estou indo. – disse Dumbledore._

Draco saiu.

_- Esse menino tem muita garra, Dumbledore. Se fosse meu filho, eu teria orgulho dele._

_- Ele tem sim. Ele luta pelo que quer._

_- Imagine só, ele está enfrentando tudo isso sozinho! E pra quê? Ele não tem nada por que lutar!_

_- Engano seu Arthur. Ele tem alguns amigos que não sabia que tinha. Poucos, mas que estão fazendo toda a diferença agora... e está lutando por alguém. Como eu disse, ele luta pelo que quer._

_- Eu pensei que ele fosse sozinho, Dumbledore. Por quem está lutando?_

_- Ora Arthur, você já sabe. Sua filha, Virgínia Weasley._

_- Minha filha? Mas é só um caso de adolescentes!_

_- Preste mais atenção Arthur. Eu já vi muitos casos de adolescentes aqui, alguns que até acabaram em casamento, como o seu. Mas nunca vi um jovem dar a uma garota um Anel Urze com um feitiço que a impedisse de tira-lo do dedo quando percebeu que ela corria perigo de vida. E o melhor... sem que ela soubesse._

_- ANEL URZE? _

_- Ela ainda o está usando, Arthur. Acho que o prazo que Malfoy colocou no anel ainda não acabou. Repare quando vê-los, após a coletiva._

_- O Malfoy protegeu a minha filha sem que ela soubesse? Ele a protegeu esse tempo todo com a própria vida?_

_- Pois é Arthur... ainda acha que é só um caso de adolescentes? Bom, vamos para a coletiva antes que nos atrasemos._

(**N/A**: "Anel Urze" não existe... isso é coisa da minha cabeça, não da tia Rowling)

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Draco chegou á sala da coletiva e ficou parado na porta observando. Já estavam quase todos os membros da AD. Gina já estava lá com Harry, Hermione e Rony. Malfoy sorriu ao vê-la e sentou-se logo atrás, ao lado de Luna e Neville. Os lugares estavam marcados e ele reparou sem muito gosto que estava bem no meio.

A coletiva foi bem chata...

Hermione e Rony contaram um pouco empolgados o que tinha acontecido. Harry parecia tão entediado quanto Draco. Os repórteres pareciam tão empolgados em receber detalhes de "como" tudo aconteceu que seus olhos brilhavam.

Gina olhou pra Draco e sorriu. Depois apontou Potter com a cabeça, que estava com a mão apoiada na cabeça.

Mas a coisa começou a ficar mais engraçada depois que Rita Seeker resolveu se intrometer.

(**N/A: **Quando for um repórter qualquer, eu coloco: repórter. Quando for a Rita Seeker, eu coloco Rita).

_Rita: _

_- E por quê Voldemort resolveu levar Gina Weasley e não Hermione Granger, que é a melhor amiga de Harry Potter?_

Ninguém com um mínimo de senso de ridículo ia dizer para Rita Seeker que Harry gostava de Gina. Harry ficou branco. Rony segurou o riso ao imaginar as manchetes "Herói que venceu o Lorde das Trevas salva a amada e leva um pé na bunda!". Gina olhou para Draco e esse segurou o riso. Foi Hermione que pensou rápido e respondeu.

_- Pelo mesmo motivo que escolheu Gina Weasley para ser levada para a Câmara Secreta._

_Repórter:_

_- Como? Será que o senhor pode nos contar essa história melhor, senhor Potter?_

_- Não. Minha amiga, Hermione Granger está escrevendo um livro sobre esse episódio e outros mais que vocês poderão ler depois. Essa coletiva é sobre o fim da guerra, onde toda a Armada de Dumbledore aqui presente lutou bravamente e juntamente com a toda a Ordem da Fênix, capturaram todos os comensais. – respondeu Harry e sorriu olhando para Hermione... estava fazendo a primeira propaganda do livro da menina._

_Repórter:_

_- A Armada de Dumbledore... é como se fosse um exército de Dumbledore?_

_- É mais uma homenagem. – disse Hermione – Não temos nada a ver com o professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore luta com a Ordem da Fênix. Nós lutamos com a AD._

_Rita:_

_- Como todos nós sabemos, o senhor Malfoy tem os pais presos em Azkaban como comensais e o nome dele não está nos relatórios enviados por Dolores Umbrige ao ministro sobre a Armada de Dumbledore há dois anos atrás. Como o senhor pode nos explicar isso?_

_- Quer responder essa, Draco? – perguntou Potter._

_- Melhor você responder. – disse Draco._

_- Draco Malfoy era espião da Armada de Dumbledore. Ele era um espião nosso infiltrado no meio dos comensais. Trazia notícias de Voldemort para mim. Como ele era um espião, não poderia haver indícios de que ele estava me trazendo notícias do lado de lá. O que explica o nome dele não estar nos registros e as nossas brigas nos corredores de Hogwarts. Foi ele também que bolou todo o plano juntamente com Hermione para atacarmos a Mansão Malfoy. Acho que assim como eu aprendi, vocês vão ter que aprender que o Malfoy que não é como os pais dele. Ele arriscou a vida dele dia após dia sendo um espião de Voldemort (todos pularam da cadeira ao ouvir o nome... ainda tinham medo dele). É um dos maiores heróis dessa guerra._

Depois dessa, Malfoy foi vítima de todos os olhares da sala. O que o deixou meio incomodado.

_Rita:_

_- Ouvi dizer que Harry gostava de..._

_- Essa coletiva é sobre o final da guerra. – disse Hermione interrompendo-a._

_- Tem toda a razão, senhorita Granger – disse Dumbledore que havia acabado de aparecer, ao lado de Arthur Weasley – Se não há mais perguntas sobre a guerra, liberarei meus alunos dessa coletiva._

_Repórter:_

_- Agora que a guerra acabou, senhor Potter, que não tem mais o peso da segurança do mundo bruxo nas suas costas, o que pretende fazer?_

_- Pretendo seguir a carreira de auror com meus amigos Rony, Hermione e Neville. É tudo com que quero me preocupar agora._

_Rita:_

_- Nem uma namorada? Senhor Potter, faz idéia de que se tornou o solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo?_

Pimentão era pouco para Harry...

Malfoy lembrou de Gina e fechou os punhos com força, morrendo de ódio.

Rony segurou o riso.

Foi Hermione que novamente se intrometeu.

_- Lembre-se de um episódio de três anos atrás antes de fazer suas perguntas senhorita Seeker._

O sorriso de Rita murchou na hora ao lembrar que Hermione poderia acusa-la de ser uma falsa animago.

_- Bom, - disse Dumbledore – não tendo mais perguntas sobre a guerra, estão liberados._

Rony seguiu para as estufas com Hermione e Harry enquanto Arthur parou Draco e Gina na porta.

_- Filha, Draco, posso falar com vocês um instante?_

Os três caminharam para uma sala vazia. Arthur entrou e fechou a porta.

_- Bonito anel, posso ver?_

Os dois estenderam as mãos e Draco ficou mais branco do que já era... nesse momento soube que Arthur sabia a verdade sobre os anéis. A maior prova disso foi que Arthur não fez nenhuma expressão, nem de quem achava bonito, nem de empolgado, nem de descaso. Estava tentando esconder.

_- Acho que vocês já sabem que iniciar uma relação exige responsabilidade._

_- Sim senhor._

_- Sim papai._

_- Estarei de olho em vocês! – disse Arthur rindo – Vejo você amanhã Malfoy._

_- Pode me chamar de Draco, senhor Weasley._

_- Então pode me chamar de Arthur, Draco._

Arthur abraçou Malfoy e em seguida abraçou a filha.

_- Até amanhã, Draco._

_- Até amanhã, Arthur._

O senhor Weasley saiu da sala e deixou os dois lá.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_- O que você conversou com a Gina, Rony? – disse Harry._

_- Eu quis saber o que ela viu no Malfoy. Ela o ama._

_- Qual é a novidade nisso, Rony? – disse Hermione._

_- Eu ainda preferia que ela ficasse com você, Harry._

_- Rony, a Gina não me ama. E depois, o Malfoy a ama. Vai ficar tudo bem com a sua irmã, não se preocupe._

_- Por falar em te amar, Harry. A Gina me disse que tem uma menina que está sempre do seu lado, te apoiando e te ajudando e que essa menina te ama pra caramba e disse pra mim ela era a única que ia te fazer feliz de verdade, porque ela sabe o que você tá passando só de olhar pra você._

_- Nossa quem é essa menina? – disse Harry sorrindo incrédulo. – Ela existe?_

_- Sei lá, Harry. Mas mulheres percebem esse tipo de coisa mais fácil do que a gente. Ela disse que você tem um verdadeiro tesouro ao seu lado e nem sabe._

_- Quem será essa menina? – disse Harry – Alguma idéia Mione? – disse Harry e notou que Hermione estava de cabeça baixa e um pouco vermelha.Mas resolveu ignorar o fato._

_- Ah... anhhh... não. – Mione demorou um pouco pra responder._

_- Agora só falta você, Mione! – disse Rony._

_- E quem quer que seja, vai ter que me enfrentar num duelo – disse Harry._

_- Mas ninguém é maluco o suficiente pra te enfrentar! – disse Rony._

_- Essa é a intenção! Se o cara gostar mesmo da Mione vai encarar... mesmo sabendo que vai terminar numa caixinha de fósforos._

_- Como você é mal, Harry! – disse Rony rindo._

_- Vou chegar no cara bem assim. Fica aí Rony, você é o cara._

Harry caminhou lentamente até Rony e aquele mesmo vento que usara na casa de Voldemort começou a circula-lo. Rony abriu bem os olhos... era uma simulação e até ele estava com medo. Harry chegou á uma distância respeitável de Rony e sorriu malvado, olhando de lado e disse calmamente, mas num tom bem gelado: "Você só fica com a Mione se me vencer. E então, vai encarar?"

Harry parou o vento e começou a rir.

Rony ainda estava assustado. Mione começou a gargalhar e Rony aos poucos foi saindo do susto.

_- Ôloco Harry... eu me assustei de verdade! E olha que sabia que era uma simulação! A Mione vai morrer solteira desse jeito!_

_- Obrigada por ser tão realista, Rony! – disse Mione ainda rindo._

_- De nada._

_- Mas você lutaria, de verdade?_

_- Claro. Vai que o cara estava achando que era blefe e por isso aceitou?_

Os três riram mais um pouco.

_- Podem confessar, vocês dois querem me ver solteira pra sempre! Eu lembro bem do episódio com o Krum ouviu senhores!_

_- A gente faz isso porque te ama, viu Mione! – Harry disse sério, olhando bem pra menina. Ela corou visivelmente._

_- Obrigada Harry._

Mione sorriu feliz e Harry completou.

_- Você é a melhor "amiga" que eu poderia ter. – Harry disse frisando bem a palavra "amiga"._

O sorriso de Mione murchou e Harry ao ver isso sorriu feliz... MUITO feliz...

Uma pena que Mione não percebeu isso...

Harry começava a fazer uma idéia do que Gina quis dizer...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Draco, o quê meu pai quis dizer com aquilo?_

_- Com aquilo o quê minha querida?_

_- Com o "te vejo amanhã" e o abraço. Weasleys e Malfoys não agem assim e..._

Draco a cortou dando-lhe um beijo que... uau... sem descrições... um beijo daqueles roubados, inesperados, arrebatadores...

Terminaram o beijo e Gina já nem lembrava mais do que estava falando.

_- Amanhã vou ao ministério com seu pai e Dumbledore. Eles vão me ajudar com a liberação dos meus bens e vão me nomear um tutor na melhor das hipóteses. Na pior das hipóteses, eu vou ficar sem nada e á minha própria sorte._

_- Boa sorte. – disse Gina passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco para mais um beijo._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **ACABEI!**

Nem acredito! Nossa esse capítulo eu escrevi com um esquema de canas, tipo, eu escrevi em um papel tudo o que eu queria que acontecesse, mas sem as falas. Alguns, eu só escrevi assim: "Fulano fala com cicrano sobre isso" e não tô querendo me gabar e sei que toda modéstia é falsa, mas... TEVE UMAS CENAS MUITO BOAS! Gostei muita da conversa de Dumbledore com Arthur Weasley. Acho que foi o ponto alto do capítulo! Se bem que o Harry acabou roubando a cena com a Mione no fim do capítulo... ê Harry...

Manu... você vai me matar... eu sei... esse capítulo tá GIGANTE, 33 páginas só de texto... sem contar as respostas das reviews os meus blá blá blá! Se forem juntar todos os capítulos... uma média de 25 páginas por capítulo... já tô chegando nas 200 páginas...

Acho que terminando essa fic, a Manu vai fugir de mim! Hehehe...

Mil desculpas por não responder as reviews e não ter feito "Troféu Abacaxi" no último capítulo! Meu PC tá zicado e isso tá complicando um bocado! Mas podem deixar review que eu tô acompanhando do pc do meu curso de espanhol... só que eu não posso responder nada de lá, tá travado. Desculpem. Mando os troféus que estou devendo assim que puder.

Mas por favor, continuem deixando review! Isso me deixa MUITO feliz! E a Manu também... afinal, essa fic já é um pouco dela também! E bom, é ela quem vai responder as reviews!

Amo muito vocês mocinhas! Beijo bem grande!

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_**E agora as reviews!**_

_**(por Manu Black, minha Beta querida)**_

**Manu Black: **Ah, sou eu mesma, então não precisa responder! Beijo p/ mim!

**Yne-chan**: Ahhh não faz isso de suborno com a Nathoca não! O PC dela já ta quase no outro mundo de tão doente que ele ta! Pode ter certeza que quando estiver tudo ok, ela vai lá na sua fic! Eu agarantio!

Coitado do Draco, né? Mas viu como ele terminou bem esse capítulo! Muito lindo! Hehehehe

Continua comentando e lendo a fic da Nath!

**Rute Riddle**: Ahhhh não a ameaça não! Ela é tão boazinha, que já disse que os dois vão ficar juntos! Viuuuu, calminha!hehehehe Continua lendo e mandando reviews!

**Pandora Riddle**: Eu também concordo que o Snape é o cara! Hehehehe Muito gato! Esse capítulo saiu bem rapidim, né? Continua lendo e mandando review!

**Bia**** Weasley Malfoy: **Ahhhh eu tb acho isso! Hehehehe Continua lendo! )

**Mary Malfoy**: Quem sabe ele não volte a ser ricaço, nean? Eu espero que sim! Ele élindo rico ou pobre, mas rico fica tão tão, nean? Hehehehe Continua lendo e mandando review!

**Miaka**: Nhá, nem foi, nean, foi o Arthur! Dessa vez a Nath conseguiu fazer um suspense maior, porque eu também nem tinha idéia que seria ele! Todas as suas reviews são mto legais! ) Continua lendo e mandando review!

**Anita Joyce Belice**: Ela talvez vai demorar por causa do pc dela, mas se Deus quiser, esse problema será logo resolvido e veremos o final dessa fic ótema (não é porque é minha amiga não, hein)! Continua lendo e mandando review!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: Claro que os dois vão ficar juntos! Eles têm que ficar! E ela já disse que vão sim! Então, eu garanto! Hehehehhe Continua lendo e mandando review!

**Ju LoveHPMalfoy**: Ahhh, ele não está podendo mandar troféus ( mas em breve ela estará distribuindo vários...hahahahha Esperamos que o Draco fique rico de novo, senão a pobre a da Gina vai ter que viver eternamente na miséria... coitada... Continua lendo e mandando review!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: Ah, então lê a minha fic e num instante você volta a ter gosto pela sua, as minhas são péssimas (manuxinha chorando ) Bem, o troféu está suspenso enquanto o pc da Nath não fica bom...hehehhe e que bom que se gostou da fic, assim você continua lendo! E claro, mandando reviews!

**Lana Malfoy**: Que bom que ta gostando da fic! Continua lendo! E mandando reviews!

**Nessa**: Ah a atualização foi rápida! Menos de 8 dias! Hehehehehe Continua lendo e mandando review!

**Jamelian Millian**: Ah, valeu por ta lendo e gostando! Continua lendo e mandando review!

**Joana**: O bônus foi ótimo, né? Eu morri de rir...hauahauhaua... Continua lendo e mandando review!

GENTE, EU NÃO SEI RESPONDER REVIEW, POR ISSO DESCULPEM PELAS IDIOTICES, BEIJOS P/ VCS!

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Ah moça, tão feliz por vc e pelo sucesso da fic. (manuxa emotion) Todo mundo tá gostando, né? E vc merece, c escreve muito bem! Devo dizer, que a cada capítulo tem menos erros e eu fico tão feliz... )))))))

Ameiiii esse capítulo! Mtoooo TUDO! Heehehhee Beijão, amiga! Te adolo!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

**E agora a minha campanha:**

_**Façam uma leitora incompreendida feliz e doem um comentário!**_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_Beijinhus;_

_**.Nathoca Malfoy.**_

_**E agora a MINHA campanha:**_

_**Vamos ajudar essa fic a chegar aos 100 comentários! Por isso, COMENTEM AGORA MESMOOOOOO!**_

_Beijos,_

_Manu Black_


	8. 7º Dia Tudo que se quer

**Disclaimer: **O Draco, a Gina e todos os outros personagens (com exceção da Mary Kate e da Ashley que aparecem nesse capítulo) são da tia J.K. Rowling, MAS... O TOM FELTOM NÃO! Hehehe... eu ainda posso sonhar com ele!

**Resumo:** É só clicar no _Nathoca Malfoy_ em azul aí em cima!

**Desculpem a demora:** Eu e a Manu estamos tentando postar esse capítulo já faz um tempão! Mas o ff tava com problema... melhor que chega mais comentário!

**Tem Epílogo:** Sim, esse é o capítulo final mas pode ter epílogo. Só irá depender de vocês! Então deixem a preguiça de lado e leiam o que eu escrevi lá embaixo!

_**Sem muito blá blá blá dessa vez porque vocês devem estar curiosos, já que este é o último capítulo (mas pode ter epílogo se vcs quiserem)... **_

_**Então, leiam tudo lá em baixo depois da fic!**_

_**E vamos logo ao que interessa!**_

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_**7º Dia - Tudo que se quer**_

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Draco acordou bem cedo naquele dia. Eram cerca de 7 horas da manhã. Arrumou-se e pegou a lista de todos os seus bens que tinha guardada e passou a limpo, prestando bem atenção em cada um deles e vendo se não havia esquecido de nenhum. Estavam todos lá, casas, negócios pela Europa, salões... Reparou que haviam duas lojas alugadas em Hogsmeade e três no Beco Diagonal que nunca havia se dado conta. Havia contas em Gringotes na Inglaterra, no Brasil e no Egito... sua fortuna era maior do que ele havia pensado que era. Era mais dinheiro do que ele poderia gastar na sua vida inteira!

Mas ao contrário do que se esperava de um Malfoy, seu dinheiro não viera de locais ilegais. Seu pai sempre cuidou para que a fortuna dos Malfoy's não entrasse em suspeita. Talvez os meios de adquiri-la sim, mas não ela em si. Todos os seus negócios eram legais. Precisava apenas de alguns papéis da Mansão Malfoy para provar e sabia exatamente onde eles estavam... Precisaria apenas de alguma autorização para conseguir buscá-los.

Tirou uma terceira cópia e selou. Guardou uma cópia consigo, outra no seu quarto em Hogwarts e a terceira, que estava selada, enviou via coruja com uma nota.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Minha querida Ginevra,_

_Guarde este papel para mim. É muito importante. E por favor, NÃO o abra!_

_Estarei no Ministério hoje, como já disse, com teu pai e Dumbledore. Por isso, minha querida, não poderei ir a Hogsmeade com você. Mas por favor, se resolver ir, tome cuidado!_

_Tentarei estar na entrada do vilarejo na hora do almoço. Mas não me espere muito, a coisa lá pode ser demorada... Embora eu ache que com a entrevista de ontem a coisa possa andar um pouco mais rápida._

_Se quiser se despedir de mim, eu irei para a sala de Dumbledore logo após o café da manhã. Nós bem que poderíamos nos esbarrar no corredor, não?_

_É uma pena não podermos passar o nosso último dia juntos, mas se isso servir, estarei pensando em você o dia todo._

_Um grande beijo minha querida ruivinha._

_Com carinho do só seu,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gina acordou com a coruja de Draco a bicando. Ela pegou a carta super feliz e ignorou completamente a coruja, que a seguiu, exigindo ser notada.

Desculpe... - Gina disse sem graça pra coruja - É que eu fiquei empolgada!

Pegou então um sapo de chocolate que tinha na gaveta e deu um pedaço para a coruja, enquanto lia.

Terminou de ler com um sorriso enorme e uma sensação de que seu coração havia acabado de ganhar um abraço.

Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e praticamente voando escreveu a carta.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meu amado loirinho,_

_E quem disse que não podemos nos encontrar agora? Vejo-te em vinte minutos na nossa sala. Quero te dar um beijo de boa sorte, sem pressa. Mas não vá esperando grandes milagres. Vou ter que me aprontar em 10 minutos acabei de acordar!_

_Por quê você tinha que me lembrar que esse era o nosso último dia? Mas não importa... tudo que eu passei, essa semana... Draco, eu nunca vou esquecer você. Ora, o que estou falando! Você não vai morrer!_

_Bom, o seu papel já está guardado e não vou fazer perguntas. Mas... o que tem nele? Brincadeirinha... Tá bem guardadinho. _

_Vejo você daqui a pouco._

_Com carinho, da sua Ruivinha._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Draco recebeu a carta a ficou super feliz. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu apenas uma nota:_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Minha Ruivinha,_

_Estarei lá. Tenha certeza disso!_

_Com carinho,_

_Seu loirinho._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco enviou a coruja e saiu logo em seguida. Antes de ir para a sala deles, correu para o jardim e pegou algumas flores, das mesmas que eles haviam deitado sob a luz do luar, há uma semana.

Quando entrou na sala, Gina já estava lá.

Esperou muito?

Não, acabei de chegar. E essas flores?

Resolvi trazer pra você. Devem te trazer lembranças.

Gina sorriu antes de pular no pescoço de Draco e beijá-lo. Os corações batiam descompassados, como se um fosse tudo que o outro precisasse para viver. O calor dos corpos muito próximos, a respiração, a troca de olhares cúmplices logo após o beijo.

Ainda com a mão na cintura de Gina, Draco se afastou um pouco.

Estava com saudades, hein?

Morrendo de saudades!

Como é que você vai conseguir ficar sem mim?

Eu não sei, seu convencido!

Viu porque eu não queria te beijar?

Droga Draco! Não estraga! - dizendo isso ela o abraçou - Eu sei que hoje é o nosso último dia. E eu sei que você não sente tudo que você diz, mas... Poxa Draco, você é perfeito demais até como ator. Até o Rony disse que você me ama!

Draco a afastou do abraço um pouco branco.

Ele te disse? Como ele sabe disso?

Não sei. Por quê?

Por nada.

Draco a abraçou novamente e ficaram ali, um bom tempo em silêncio. A cabeça de Draco sobre a dela.

Em outra situação ele diria que tudo o que ele sente é de verdade e não só pelo trato que haviam feito. Ela ainda pensava que ele fazia aquilo porque estava fingindo. Mas por tantas vezes ela agira como se fosse real... não, ele não queria que tudo terminasse, mas não tinha escolha. Ele não era nada. Não poderia prendê-la a ele sem ser nada, sem ter nada para oferecer á ela. Ela merecia o Potter. Não ele.

Abraçou-a mais forte, como querendo guardá-la para sempre dentro de si.

Draco - ela disse chorosa - Porque a gente não finge que hoje é o primeiro dia e começa tudo de novo? Eu preciso tanto de você...

Não dá... - Draco disse num sussurro - não dá...

Ela começou a chorar abraçada a ele e ele por sua vez, chorou sobre ela. Ela soluçava de tanto chorar e as lágrimas dele caíam grossas e silenciosas, tentando controlar a si mesmo para que ela não percebesse.

Gina dizia palavras desconexas como "Não vá" e "Eu preciso de você" e a cada uma delas as lágrimas de Draco desciam mais e mais grossas. Será que ao invés de fazer o bem para a menina, fazê-la parar de chorar pelo Potter, a estava fazendo chorar por ele mesmo? Não teria dado na mesma?

Foi quando finalmente entendeu que estava cometendo o mesmo erro do Potter. Mas não era um erro. Finalmente entendeu porquê Potter fez o que fez. Ele tinha que lutar contra Voldmort, salvar o mundo bruxo e não queria expor Gina a tudo aquilo. Já ele... ele não queria expor Gina á miséria em que ele se encontrava. Não tinha certeza nenhuma de que tudo daria certo no ministério... Ele era um Malfoy, iria se reerguer. Mas não queria impor á Gina a vida sofrida que seria passar esses primeiros anos ao lado dele. Potter estava livre de sua sina agora. Ele finalmente poderia tê-la e ele não queria atrapalhar isso.

Gina continuava chorando quando um soluço que Malfoy não pôde evitar o denunciou. Gina olhou pra ele com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas e com os dedos, limpou as lágrimas do rosto de Draco.

Por quê você está chorando? - ela perguntou com uma voz doce e infantil.

Porque você está. - ele disse.

Ela sorriu e limpou as próprias lágrimas.

Vamos, nós dois sabíamos que isso ia terminar hoje. E você não pode ficar assim. Tem que ir no Ministério daqui a pouco! Vamos, faça uma cara de "eu sou um Malfoy e sou muito mau"!

Draco riu.

Anda! - ela disse - Faça agora uma cara de "sou mau mesmo, e daí?".

Draco sorriu de lado!

Isso, tá perfeita! - ela disse.

Agora, confessa que eu te seduzi aquele dia lá na masmorra da Mansão Malfoy!

Você gostou de ouvir isso né?

Gostei. - ela disse rindo.

O que mais me seduz é esse seu sorriso.

Qual deles? Esse? - ela disse fazendo uma careta.

Draco sorriu antes de beijá-la e saírem juntos para lavar o rosto e tomar café.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Terminado o café, Gina acompanhou Draco até a sala de Dumbledore. Arthur esperava lá, examinando alguns papéis.

Desculpem a demora. Aqui está o papel, senhor Weasley - disse Draco.

É... temos bastante coisas para cuidar... acho que vai levar o dia todo. Se der tudo certo aqui no Ministério, teremos que pegar uma chave portal para o Egito, Brasil ver as contas no exterior... e também para Portugal, França e Espanha, passar os negócios de seu pai para o seu nome... são muitas casas... - disse Arthur, lendo o papel.

Estão separadas pela imobiliária que cuida delas. Assim fica mais fácil o controle. Mas como pode ver, aí está direitinho o endereço de cada uma e o valor do aluguel delas.

É... vamos ter muito trabalho pela frente. - disse Arthur.

Isso se der tudo certo lá no Ministério e eles liberarem os meus bens não é mesmo? - disse Draco.

Isso mesmo... mas estou confiante! - disse Arthur.

Bom, acho que já podemos ir - disse Dumbledore.

Boa sorte, Draco - disse Gina.

Obrigado - Draco a abraçou e a beijou na testa com muito carinho.

Arthur ficou bobo com o gesto de respeito pela sua presença que Draco demonstrou. Ele olhou para Dumbledore que tinha um olhar como "eu não disse?"

Até logo, filha.

Até, pai.

Gina saiu e os três foram de chave portal até o Ministério da Magia.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Enquanto isso no Salão Principal, Harry, Rony e Hermione eram praticamente soterrados pela quantidade de cartas que chegava.

Na mesa da Sonserina não era diferente, mas Ashley estava se encarregando de guardar as cartas que chegavam para Draco que passavam longe da quantidade que Harry recebia, mas eram bastante.

Todos os membros da AD estavam ocupadíssimos lendo as suas cartas que não paravam de chegar. Estava impossível tomar café aquela manhã, depois do que saiu nos jornais.

Mas Harry, Rony e Hermione pararam de ler suas cartas para pegarem o exemplar do Profeta Diário. Logo na capa, três fotos gigantescas dividiam o espaço. Uma era de Harry (óbvio) a outra era de toda a AD, durante a coletiva e a terceira, para espanto geral, era de Draco Malfoy.

A foto falava sobre tudo o que Malfoy havia feito na guerra, que ele era um dos maiores heróis, a história sobre o plano de usar uma isca, ele ter sido espião por tanto tempo e ir contra seus próprios pais para servir ao lado do bem. O jornal o citava como um verdadeiro herói.

As manchetes principais do Profeta Diário eram:

_"Como a Guerra Aconteceu?" - página 2 e 3_

_"Você-Sabe-Quem se foi para sempre?" - página 4_

_"Malfoy, o espião da AD" - página 4 e 5_

_"Snape, o espião da Ordem da Fênix" - página 5_

_"Potter, o mito" - página 5, 6 e 7_

_"Os poderes nunca vistos antes de Potter" - página 8_

_"Os heróis dessa guerra" - página 9_

_"A Armada de Dumbledore" - página 9 e 10_

_"A Ordem da Fênix" - página 10 e 11_

_"Heróis da Primeira Guerra" - página 12_

Mione ria enquanto lia as manchetes para Harry e Rony, que assim como ela tentavam fugir um pouco do monte de cartas que chegavam.

Pegou logo após um exemplar da revista do pai de Luna. Também falava sobre a guerra.

Logo após, Mary Kate chegou com um exemplar de uma revista feminina. A manchete principal era:

_"O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO DO MUNDO MÁGICO!"_ e vinha com uma foto que ele havia tirado com Hermione e Rony nas últimas férias, quando resolveram, junto com Hermione, fazer um book no Beco Diagonal, só de brincadeira. Aquela bandida deveria ter vendido as fotos dele! Fotos perfeitas para uma revista como aquela!

Harry ficou novamente vermelho. O artigo é claro, era de Rita Seeker... Hermione ao ver a foto, começou a rir...

Harry Potter, olha só como você ficou gatinho nessa capa de revista "solteiro mais cobiçado!" - Mary Kate alfinetou.

Rony já tava se acabando de rir. Mione idem.

As cartas finalmente pararam de chegar e Harry arranjou uma boa desculpa de ir guardá-las e sumiu do Salão Principal mais vermelho que tomate, seguido por Rony e Mione que também lutavam para levar suas cartas até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde se esqueceram completamente da visita á Hogsmeade.

Rony, feliz ou infelizmente, foi lembrado por uma coruja de Luna que tinha marcado um encontro e esse guardou suas cartas correndo, deixando Mione e Harry se divertindo com as deles.

Harry pegou uma carta de Mione e leu:

- Olha esse daqui, Mione. Diz que te achou uma gracinha e vai ser o primeiro a comprar o seu livro e estar na fila de autógrafos. É bom saber, assim sei quem vai ser o primeiro que eu vou desafiar pra um duelo!

Bobo - ela disse sorrindo e pegando uma das cartas dele - Olha essa daqui, tá se jogando pra cima de você "solteiro mais cobiçado..." Até mandou foto!

Harry pegou a foto de Mione.

Olha só que linda!

Mione pegou a foto e rasgou.

Harry riu.

O que é isso? Ciúmes?

Mione respondeu, sem graça.

Muito atiradinha para o meu gosto.

Estou vendo... Olha esse daqui, mandou foto também! É Mione... parece que eu vou ter bastante duelos daqui pra frente!

Mione pegou a foto de Harry.

Olha só, que malhado! Forte esse daqui... tem cara de poderoso e...

Harry puxou a foto e rasgou.

Mione riu.

Que foi? Quis me imitar ou é ciúme também?

Ciúmes também?- Harry disse rindo de lado. Mione ficou branca.

Ora... - ela disse algum tempo depois - você é meu amigo... nada mais normal se eu ficar com ciúmes do que é meu - eu... eu não gosto dessas meninas atiradas e... e você não me respondeu porque rasgou a minha foto! Eu ia responder para esse cara!

Eu rasguei porque eu quis. E já que vai responder, aproveita e diz pra ele que para encostar em um fio de cabelo seu, ele vai ter que me enfrentar!

Harry se levantou e ia sair quando Mione correu e o alcançou.

Hei... eu tava mentindo. - disse o puxando de volta pela mão até as cartas - Eu não ia responder para ele.

Eu sabia - Harry disse rindo.

Por que fez todo aquele drama então?

Para você vir atrás de mim.

Bobão! - ela deu um soquinho de leve no braço dele e logo após ele pegou outra carta dela.

Olha esse velho, que pedófilo! Esse sim eu deveria acabar com a raça! Disse que se você gostar de caras mais velhos, é só procurar ele! O cara deve ter mais de 80 anos!

Mione riu com graça da cara de indignação de Harry e este se divertiu ao vê-la sorrir. Lembrou das palavras de Gina e resolveu que precisava saber a verdade de uma vez por todas. Lembrou-se de que a pouco, Mione confessou que sentiu ciúmes naturalmente, sem que ele forçasse. Era só criar a situação que ela falaria, fazer uma pergunta do nada, de modo que saísse espontâneo. Essa era a melhor hora, ela estava sorrindo e estava bem.

Mione, olha esse cara aqui. - começou pegando uma outra carta de um cara que também tinha gamado na Mione - Será que esses caras não têm nada pra fazer não?

Tem Harry, mas eles preferiram mandar cartas pra mim. Porque simplesmente me acham maravilhosa! É bom saber que tem gente que pensa assim.

Nisso, o sorriso de Mione murchou.

Você está pensando que o cara que você gosta não te acha maravilhosa, né?

Mione continuou de cabeça baixa.

Ele sempre esteve muito ocupado com um monte de coisas e eu sempre dei um jeito de ajudá-lo mas agora... eu não sei... agora que ele está livre pra reparar em mim eu tenho a certeza que ele nunca vai reparar e... me desculpa... ela disse parando. Você não deveria estar escutando isso...

Harry a abraçou. Deveria fazer a pergunta agora.

Mione, sobre aquilo que Gina falou...

Mione saiu do abraço de Harry e o olhou nos olhos. Mas antes que Harry terminasse a frase, alguém a chamou.

Mione!

Os dois pularam de susto. Era Gina.

Espero não estar atrapalhando nada.

Não - disseram juntos. Tanto que chegou a levantar suspeitas.

Gina sorriu vendo que realmente havia interrompido alguma coisa.

Pode dizer, Gina, eu já vou saindo - disse Harry.

Não, - disse Gina - fique. Afinal, você já sabe o que vou perguntar para Mione.

Pode falar Gina.

É sobre esse anel. Ele.. ele não sai do meu dedo. O Malfoy colocou um feitiço nele e parece que é como o da Marca Negra. Não sai se só sai depois que a pessoa que o lançou morrer ou se essa mesma pessoa o tirar. Mas o Malfoy disse que esse anel ficaria no meu dedo até hoje á noite.

É uma magia difícil de ser feita e impossível de ser quebrada. - disse Mione - O Malfoy é bem poderoso, Gina.

Isso eu já sei - disse Gina - o que eu quero saber é o quê é esse anel. Eu sei que não é só um anel de compromisso.

É meio difícil estudá-lo com ele no seu dedo - disse Mione - mas em todo caso...

Gina então estendeu a mão para Mione. Parecia um anel normal, de prata, com uma esmeralda no centro. Mas um detalhe lhe chamou a atenção. A esmeralda, se olhada de perto, parecia ter um ponto vermelho. Mione praticamente colou o olho na esmeralda e Harry a puxou de volta.

Por quê me puxou, Harry? - disse Mione.

Não sei - disse Harry - você parecia hipnotizada pela pedra.

Não... é que...

Mione se levantou e pegou uma lente de aumento que estava em cima da lareira. Voltou então com a lente e começou a olhar novamente a esmeralda.

Parece que... parece que tem uma outra pedra aqui dentro dessa esmeralda. Um rubi, mas... isso é impossível! A não ser que...

Procurou com a lente por toda a extensão do anel e não achou nada que pudesse lhe dar uma dica. Seu rosto não era nada bom... expressava visivelmente uma derrota. Como se tivesse tirado um P em poções (N/A: lembrem que P é de "poor" - pobre, e isso é coisa da Tia Rowling, 5ºlivro)

Eu precisava olhar o interior do anel pra ter certeza!

Impossível! - disse Harry - O anel não sai!

O Malfoy tem um igual a esse! - disse Gina - E se eu conseguisse...

Hermione então se lembrou das palavras de Harry e um sorriso de vitória iluminou a sua face.

Sim... e eu aposto que se dermos um "finite incatatem" no anel do Malfoy e a pedra do anel dele voltar a ser um rubi e olharmos com essa mesma lente de aumento, vamos achar uma esmeralda bem dentro da pedra.

Como? - Gina disse. Mas a pedra do anel do Malfoy...

Harry, - disse Mione cortando Gina - lembra quando me disse que podia ver através de feitiços visuais?

Lembro, mas...

Lembra como descobriu isso?

O anel do Malfoy...

Dá pra me explicar? - Gina disse. - O que é que tem o anel do Malfoy?

Eu não tenho certeza, Gina. Mas se for o que eu tô pensando... nossa...

Mione levantou correndo e saiu puxando Harry pela mão.

Gina riu e ficou recolhendo as cartas.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Entrem - disse Fudge - Acabei de ler uma reportagem sobre o senhor no Profeta Diário, Senhor Malfoy. Estava esperando a sua visita.

Acho que sabe o porque da nossa visita, Cornélio - disse Dumbledore.

Sim, imagino.

Preciso que me nomeie um tutor e também preciso saber sobre os meus bens.

Sim, Senhor Malfoy. Um momento que vou pegar o testamento.

Testamento? - disse Malfoy pego de surpresa.

Sim, Senhor Malfoy. - disse Fudge - Está lacrado, mas creio que é a hora certa para abrirmos... Necessitamos de duas testemunhas além de nós dois e se não se opor, Dumbledore e Weasley poderiam ser essas testemunhas.

Claro que não, Senhor Fudge. Arthur Weasley e Albus Dumbledore gozam de minha inteira confiança.

Fudge sorriu.

Se seu pai o ouvisse dizendo isso... um Malfoy confiando em um Weasley e em Dumbledore...

Deixemos o passado de lado. Eu não sou o meu pai, mas ainda assim sou um Malfoy. Então vamos aos negócios.

Claro, Senhor Malfoy. Um segundo.

Esperaram em silêncio. Um silêncio aterrorizante... Ninguém sabia o que estava escrito naquele testamento. Mas não demorou muito para Fudge entrar na sala com o papel em mãos. Abriram o lacre com bastante expectativa e foi feita a leitura.

A leitura do testamento foi terminada e Malfoy mal podia acreditar no que havia lido.

Como? Eu... eu não estou acreditando nisso. Meu pai não pode ter feito isso...

Deve haver alguma forma de contornar essa cláusula, Senhor Fudge - disse Dumbledore.

Não há - disse Fudge - está no testamento.

Não se preocupe, Malfoy. - disse Arthur - ficará comigo até que decida o que fazer. Não precisará sair da Inglaterra.

Não há o que decidir, Senhor Weasley. Meu pai já selou o meu destino.

Mas Senhor Malfoy - disse Fudge - ele deixou os negócios da Europa para o senhor. E a Mansão Malfoy. Que por sinal, foi cenário da última batalha. Posso adiantar para o Senhor que o Ministério tem planos para ela se interessar vende-la. Pretendemos fazer ali um museu á Guerra.

Quanto á Mansão Malfoy, não posso adiantar nada para o Senhor antes de pensar bem e ter uma opinião valiosa á respeito. Quantos aos negócios, eu teria que controlá-los da França. Ele me queria longe da Inglaterra. Os negócios na Europa são importantíssimos, eu não posso simplesmente me desfazer deles. Mas tudo bem vamos assinar logo esses papéis. Tenho um almoço em Hogsmeade e não pretendo me atrasar.

Os papéis ainda não estão prontos - disse Fudge - posso fazê-los em duas horas. Se quiserem dar uma volta...

Não, Senhor Fudge. Como eu disse, tenho um almoço em Hogsmeade que não pretendo perder. Estaremos esperando na sala ao lado. Por favor, faça-os o mais rápido que puder.

Tudo bem Senhor Malfoy. Cuidarei pessoalmente desses papéis. Mas não posso prometer que estarão prontos antes do almoço.

Sei que fará o melhor que puder, Senhor Fudge.

Então, com vossa licença.

Fudge saiu da sala e Malfoy foi para a sala de espera com Dumbledore e Arthur.

Você o colocou no bolso, Malfoy - disse Arthur -, como fez aquilo?

Parece que o nome Malfoy ainda tem algum respeito. E acho que também por eu ter saído nos jornais... Isso deve gerar alguma credibilidade no Mundo Bruxo por algum tempo.

Mal lhe pergunte, Malfoy - disse Arthur - sobre o que exatamente são os negócios da Europa?

Vassouras. - Malfoy disse sorrindo - As pessoas não sabem, mas meu pai era dono de 70 de toda a Nimbus. Desde a fabricação até as vendas. E de 40 da CleansWeep. Esses são os negócios da Europa. Aqui na Inglaterra há algumas fábricas, mas em Portugal, França e Espanha, nós praticamente mandamos nesse ramo.

Nossa, - disse Arthur - mas... teria que falar outros idiomas...

Sim, - disse Malfoy - fui alfabetizado em Francês, Português e Espanhol também. Idiomas não são problemas, mas as pessoas sempre falam comigo em inglês. É bom porque assim me faço de idiota e sei quem me trai. O único problema para mim é o Árabe. Não sei porque meu pai foi abrir uma conta em Cairo...

Seu pai devia ter muito orgulho de você! - disse Arthur.

Não, - disse Malfoy - ele não me enxergava como um filho e sim como um sucessor. Eu era só uma peça da casa que levaria o nome dele. Fui treinado para tal desde pequeno. E bem, até que não foi ruim de todo já que agora sei exatamente o que fazer, tudo o que possuo e como administrar.

O que pretende fazer agora, Senhor Malfoy? - disse Dumbledore.

Não sei professor. Acho que a princípio ir á França assim que completar meus 17 anos, tomar conta dos negócios e ver as contas em Gringotes na Europa. Esses são os negócios mais urgentes. Depois volto para a Inglaterra. Há um representante na França, mas irei substituí-lo por alguém de minha confiança. Por enquanto, se Arthur puder, gostaria de ir á França, ao escritório desse representante e pegar alguns papéis.

Tudo bem, Malfoy, - disse Arthur - tirei três dias de folga para tratarmos de seus negócios. Eu imaginei que seria demorado.

Obrigado, Senhor Weasley. Darei um jeito de agradecer pelo que o Senhor está fazendo por mim.

Não se preocupe com isso, Malfoy. Não é preciso.

E quanto á Mansão Malfoy? - disse Dumbledore - É bom que pense bem no que está fazendo. Ela foi de sua família por anos.

Sim, terei que pensar. Mas a palavra final não será minha. Talvez depois desse almoço eu saiba a resposta.

Com quem será esse almoço tão importante, Malfoy? - Arthur disse.

Ginevra Molly Weasley. É uma menina um pouco mais baixa do que eu, 16 anos, cabelos vermelhos, temperamento explosivo,... conhece?

Acho que já ouvi falar... - Arthur disse. - Malfoy, esse anel...

Eu não quero que ela saiba, Senhor Weasley. Por favor. Eu sei que o Senhor sabe, mas... eu realmente não quero que ela saiba. Malfoys não amam nada, Senhor Weasley - Draco disse ao ver a cara que Arthur fazia - mas eu acho que sempre fui a ovelha negra da família.

Malfoy, ela é a minha única filha. Minha única menina... - Arthur começou em tom quase paternal, como a quem se está confiando um segredo importantíssimo.

Não se preocupe com isso, Sr. Weasley, - disse Draco olhando nos olhos de Arthur e respondendo com a mesma seriedade e tom que Arthur usara - eu sei a jóia que tenho mãos e posso afirmar novamente para o Senhor que jamais irei desrespeitá-la.

Arthur sorriu e abraçou Malfoy. Dumbledore sorriu de lado confirmando suas suspeitas... parecia que em breve Malfoy receberia a outra parte de sua herança... Ficaram conversando por mais uma hora até que Fudge os chamou

Fez rápido, Senhor Fudge - Malfoy disse - Bem se vê o porquê de o acharem um bom ministro.

Arthur sorriu de lado. Malfoy estava enchendo a bola do Fudge. O garoto tinha jeito com as palavras. Sabia amedrontar, se impor e até "puxar o saco" nas horas corretas. Se Malfoy realmente amasse sua filha como dizia amar, ela era uma garota de sorte.

Em poucos minutos os papéis estavam assinados e Draco, Arthur e Dumbledore saíram do Ministério. Dumbledore usou a lareira da sala do Ministro e foi imediatamente para Hogwarts. Não sem antes mandar Draco para seu escritório por uma chave portal e ter uma palavrinha com Arthur Weasley.

Não disse, Arthur - disse Dumbledore - ele realmente ama a sua filha.

Não sabe como eu e Molly estávamos com medo disso. Afinal, ele é um Malfoy e... tem boa lábia, como nós acabamos de ver.

Não esqueça do Anel Urze, Arthur. Acho que esse anel é maior prova de que Malfoy realmente ama a sua filha. E algo me diz, - disse Dumbledore - que Malfoy irá receber a outra parte de sua herança assim que uma determinada ruiva deixar Hogwarts no ano que vem.

Arthur sorriu.

Sabe, há algumas semanas essa notícia cairia como uma bomba. Mas hoje eu respiro aliviado ao ouvi-la.

É porque você sabe da verdade, Arthur. Você esqueceu a eterna briga entre os Weasleys e Malfoys e está enxergando o jovem Draco. Ele é um bom menino, Arthur. Você verá que é.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Harry, é isso! - Mione dizia ao olhar a ilustração de um livro que tinha o anel igualzinho ao de Gina e outro com a pedra vermelha.

Descobriu, Mione? - Harry disse olhando feliz para Mione - Você realmente é a bruxa mais inteligente que Hogwarts já viu! E a mais linda e poderosa também.

Desculpa Harry, eu posso até aceitar a mais inteligente. Mas a mais linda e poderosa? Não...

E quem seriam esses?

O mais poderoso definitivamente é você, Harry. E nem adianta tentar dizer o contrário! Já o mais bonito... bom, acho que o Malfoy ganha essa de longe.

Repete o que você diz se você tiver coragem! - Harry disse fazendo cara de mal.

O Malfoy é o mais bonito! Coragem é comigo mesma, sou uma Grifinória e oh - Mione disse colocando a mão na boca - acho que lutei nessa guerra ao lado do famoso Harry Potter e tenho arriscado a minha pele nas aventuras dele aqui em Hogwarts por 7 anos seguidos!

Tá, você é corajosa! E que história é essa de "famoso"?

Senhor Potter, por favor, posso ver a sua cicatriz? - disse Mione com a voz bem fininha e pulando ao lado de Harry.

Este segurou o riso e continuou olhando sério.

Por favor, Senhor Potter, - ela continuou - me dá um autógrafo. Vou trazer tudo o que eu tenho no meu quarto pro Senhor assinar, até o meu travesseirinho!

Mione, se continuar assim, vai ser expulsa da biblioteca!

Por favor, Senhor Potter...

Mione continuou com a brincadeira e pouco tempo depois, os dois foram expulsos da biblioteca.

Você acabou de ser expulsa da biblioteca... hahahahaha... o Rony vai amar ouvir essa!

Engraçadinho você, Harry. - Mione deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

Olha, só pra você se sentir melhor, nós vamos almoçar no restaurante mais caro de Hogsmeade e você vai pedir o que quiser. Mas não me venha com um copo de água e uma folhinha!

Eu? Hermione Granger comendo uma folhinha e bebendo um copo de água? Tem certeza que quer me levar pra almoçar, Harry? Vou te dar despesa!

Tenho - Harry disse rindo.

Mas... você não queria ir á Hogsmeade! Não precisa ir por minha causa, Harry. Eu fico aqui com você.

Não posso te privar do seu último passeio á Hogsmeade! Vamos, Mione! Aí você aproveita pra me contar o que estava no livro porque eu não consegui ler sabe... antes de sermos expulsos!

Bobão! - Mione disse indo à frente.

Hey... espera...

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Draco saiu da sala de Dumbledore e correu para frente do castelo, para pegar uma das carruagens que o levariam á Hogsmeade. Então resolveu aparatar, seria mais rápido. Mas antes, resolveu cuidar de alguns assuntos em Hogsmead.

Aparatou novamente na porta do povoado e deu de cara com Gina que quase caiu de susto.

SUA... DONINHA... LOIRA!

Eu, calma aí ô Ruivinha. Se você quase caiu de tanta emoção em me ver eu não tenho culpa!

Emoção? Susto, Malfoy!

Eles se olharam e sorriram. Ela passou os braços por trás da cabeça dele e começou a brincar com os cabelos enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura.

Pensei que não vinha mais... - ela disse baixinho.

Você sabe que eu faria tudo para vir... - disse Draco sorrindo, um de seus sorrisos que faria a população feminina de Hogwarts soltar suspiros.

Deram então um beijo daqueles de cinema, bem fofos, lentos e apaixonados.

Draco então se afastou de Gina que protestou e com um selinho, ele a levou para almoçar.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Senhor Potter? Em que posso ajuda-lo?

Gostaria de uma mesa para mim e para a Senhorita Granger. Mas se possível, em um espaço reservado.

Sim, Senhor Potter. Aguarde só um minuto, por favor.

O garçom saiu e os deixou no hall.

Você vem muito aqui?

Não - disse Harry - é a primeira vez. Sempre vi esse restaurante e sempre tive vontade de vir... então pensei: "Poxa, eu poderia ter morrido há 2 dias... porque não almoçar naquele restaurante?"

É... e todos te tratam com uma honraria...

A fama tinha que ter o seu lado bom.

Mione sorriu de lado...

Ah não... não comece...

Senhor Potter, por favor, pode assinar a minha cueca?

Mione!

Por favor, Senhor Potter, pode assinar a minha coleção de pinicos?

Mione!

Por favor, Senhor Potter, tem um monstro no meu armário, mas eu sei que ele ia sair correndo só de ver a sua cicatriz!

Senhor Potter, muito prazer, sou o dono desse restaurante. Estamos honrados em recebe-lo.

Mione parou na mesma hora e começou a segurar o riso. Harry ficou sério e conseguiu ser gentil.

Obrigado senhor...

Croft.

Obrigado, Senhor Croft.

Venham, lhes levarei á sua mesa.

Harry ofereceu o braço á Mione. Esta aceitou um pouco vermelha e Harry sorriu ao reparar nisso. Croft os guiou pelo restaurante até uma mesa um pouco afastada e reservada, onde certamente, casais apaixonados se sentiriam bem á vontade. Depois de deixa-los com o menu, Croft saiu e logo um garçom apareceu para pegar os pedidos.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rony, porque você se atrasou tanto?

Ah, é que eu tava com o Harry e a Mione. Nós estávamos lendo algumas cartas.

Deveria ter imaginado.

O que vai fazer, Luna? Digo, quando terminar Hogwarts.

Acho que vou estudar pra ser medi-bruxa. Quero cuidar das crianças. E você, Rony?

Pretendo estudar para ser um auror.

Poderia ter uma carreira brilhante de jogador de quadribol!

Você só pode estar brincando! Eu ainda posso ouvir a música... "Weasley is our king!" (N/A: Eu não sei como ficou a tradução pro português, se ficou igual ou mudou então... acabei colocando em inglês mesmo!). (N.B: Weasley é nosso rei!)

Pára com isso, Rony!

Bom, então... vamos comer alguma coisa?

Vamos... só que...

Só que...

Eu preparei um piquenique, Rony. Diz que não ficou bravo!

Piquenique? Eu adoro piquenique!

Ai que bom! Vem, eu deixei tudo escondido num bosque aqui perto.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Senhor Malfoy, que honra recebe-lo novamente.

Sim, eu sei. Por favor, Senhor Croft, a mesma mesa de sempre.

Desculpe senhor Malfoy. Mas a mesa que o Senhor costuma usar está ocupada.

Pode-se saber por quem?

Potter e Granger.

Gina sorriu de lado.

Por favor, não teria uma mesa próxima, mas não tão próxima... em que pudéssemos vê-los sem chamar a atenção?

Sim senhorita...

Weasley.

Sim, Senhorita Weasley. Venham comigo, por favor.

Depois de sentados na mesa, que também era reservada. Mais reservada do que a de Harry por sinal, Draco e Gina começaram a conversar, esquecendo-se um pouco de Harry.

Ginevra, preciso de uma opinião sua.

Pode dizer, Draco.

O Ministro me disse que o Ministério estaria interessado na Mansão Malfoy, por ter sido o cenário da Guerra. Querem construir um museu sobre a guerra lá. O que pensa á respeito?

Draco, para que eu te responda, você vai ter que me responder com sinceridade.

O que quiser, Ginevra.

O garçom veio anotar os pedidos e logo após, Gina continuou.

Draco, em que parte da casa você deu seus primeiros passos?

No meu quarto. Eu ficava lá com a babá que cuidava de mim.

Qual foi sua primeira palavra?

Nana. Foi ela quem me ensinou a falar, o nome dela era Nayara. Foi ela quem me ensinou a ler e escrever e os outros idiomas... meu pai a jogou no olho da rua quando eu vim para Hogwarts... ela já estava começando a ficar velha e... acho que não servia mais pra ele... nojento - Draco disse com raiva.

Nossa... Bom, voltando ás perguntas. Em que parte da casa seu pai brincava com você?

Brincar? Gina, eu não fui criado para isso! Nayara me ensinava os idiomas e mais uma porção de coisas como contas e tudo mais... Eu fui criado para ser o sucessor de meu pai. Só isso. O mais próximo que eu chegava de uma brincadeira era na hora de fazer poções e decorar magias... pode rir, mas eu me divertia aprendendo magia negra!

Que horror, Malfoy! E aquelas masmorras? Não vai me dizer que já ficou de castigo lá! - ela disse em tom de brincadeira.

Já... muitas vezes se quiser saber. Mas... uma vez... meu pai colocou a minha mãe lá... eu era bem pequeno e Nayara tentou me esconder, mas eu acabei descobrindo. Quando fui chorar pra ele e pedir para que tirasse a minha mãe... ele me colocou lá no lugar dela e soltou a minha mãe. Ela nem veio me ver... Nayara veio algumas vezes me trazer comida e água quando podia. Ele disse que era para eu aprender que Malfoys não amavam ninguém e não choravam por nada. Eu fiquei dias lá dentro... eu era só uma criança... deveria ter uns 6 anos... Você lembra de quando era pequena Gina? De quando tinha seis anos?

Não.

Pois eu me lembro muito bem desse dia... é a única lembrança de infância que eu tenho... Fora é claro o dia em que eu consegui fazer a poção polissuco. Eu tinha 10 anos. Meu pai ficou muito orgulhoso e disse que eu seria um ótimo comensal. Acho que isso era tudo que ele queria de mim. Um sucessor e um comensal!

Draco... e o hall?

Hall? Foi lá a batalha final, não é? Eu lembro do Potter acabando com aquele maldito. Ele tinha terror no olhar...

Acho que... aquela casa... ela não te traz boas lembranças.

Não... acho que não.

Então a minha opinião é que você deve vende-la.

Ginevra, você tem certeza disso?

Tenho sim, Draco. Essa é a minha opinião.

E o que acha de construir uma Nova Mansão Malfoy?

Aí é com você, Draco. Afinal, hoje á noite, o conto de fadas acaba.

Gina olhou triste para o prato.

Hey, hey, hey! - Draco disse levantando o queixo da menina - Estão olhando pra gente, não faz cara feia! E depois, só vamos conversar sobre isso á noite! Por que não... Aproveitamos o dia? Vamos, termine o seu almoço que eu tenho uma surpresa!

Gina sorriu para Draco e esses continuaram o almoço. Mas pararam logo em seguida ao verem Harry e Mione tirando uma foto com Croft para expor no mural do restaurante.

Logo após a sobremesa, Croft veio tirar uma foto com eles. Foi por isso, e apenas por isso, que Harry e Mione perceberam que os dois estavam no mesmo restaurante. Os dois vieram até a mesa deles.

Gina, Malfoy, não sabíamos que estavam aqui - disse Harry.

Pois é Potter, nós também não. Que bom encontra-los.

Gina segurou o riso ao ver a cara que Malfoy fez, _"Que cínico"_ - pensou.

Conversaram um pouco e logo depois de um café, levantaram. Não sem antes serem parados para mais uma foto no Hall, agora todo o grupo.

Então, Malfoy - disse Harry - como foi no Ministério?

Conforme o esperado. Meu pai me armou uma cilada, mas vou dar um jeito.

Gina olhou desconfiada para Malfoy.

Bom, vamos indo Ginevra?

Vamos sim, Draco. Até logo Potter, Mione.

Até.

Até.

Depois que Potter e Mione estavam um pouco mais longe, Draco disse perto do ouvido de Gina.

Vamos... a minha surpresa é por aqui!

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Mione, agora que o Malfoy e a Gina já estão longe, dá para me explicar o que é esse Anel Urze?

É uma magia antiga. Antes de qualquer coisa, você precisa entender que a existência deles é um mistério. Acredita-se que existam cerca de 10 deles. Pelo menos, os registrados. E esses estão em museus ou coisas do tipo. São muito raros Harry. Raríssimos. Como eu já disse, não se sabe quem os fez e como os fez... há lendas maravilhosas sobre eles, que mais parecem contos de fadas... muitos tristes por sinal.

E na prática?

O funcionamento é simples. Deve ter sido algo que a família dos Malfoys tem posse há muito tempo porque é necessária uma palavra mágica para que eles funcionem e não é a mesma para todos os anéis. Deve passar de pai pra filho ou algo do tipo. O valor de um desses anéis, de apenas um, é algo... nossa... imagine de um par deles!

MIONE!

Calma Harry! Já vou falar! Esses anéis servem como uma barreira de proteção mágica. Eles protegem contra um feitiço. Apenas um. Eu não sei bem o ritual todo, mas é necessário falar a palavra mágica e o feitiço de proteção. O anel com a pedra de rubi, que parece ter uma esmeralda dentro, protege o outro anel irmão, que é o da pedra de esmeralda que parece ter um rubi dentro. Tá dando pra entender?

Sim. Então o Malfoy disfarçou a cor da pedra para que não descobrissem.

É isso.

E a Gina ficou protegida esse tempo todo de alguma maldição que o Malfoy não queria que ela sofresse.

Sim, o anel do Malfoy protegia o anel da Gina.

Protegia como?

Aí é que está... se a Gina recebesse uma maldição... a maldição que o Malfoy colocou o anel para proteger, essa maldição seria transmitida do anel da Gina para o anel do Malfoy e seria o Malfoy que receberia a maldição.

Então o Malfoy...

É... o Malfoy protegeu a Gina esse tempo todo com um Anel Urze. Ele é mesmo um gênio!

Mione, se você não parar eu vou achar que você está se apaixonando pelo Malfoy!

Mas Hermione ignorou o comentário de Harry e continuou empolgada.

E o melhor é que ele colocou junto um feitiço que não permitisse que Gina tirasse o anel. Assim, ela ficaria protegida querendo ou não. E ela nem faz idéia disso...

Mione, Gina recebeu maldições imperdoáveis na Mansão Malfoy. Ela contou que foi submetida ao Império diversas vezes por Snape, que a estava ensinando a resistir á ele e Crucio também...

Então Harry... acho que sabemos de que feitiço Malfoy protegeu Gina esse tempo todo.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

Não consigo acreditar nisso... ele é um Malfoy!

Acredite, Harry. O Malfoy ama a Gina.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Que casa é essa Draco?

Entra. É minha. Quero dizer, uma das minhas casas aqui em Hogsmeade. Eu não tenho os papéis ainda. Não posso usufruir delas legalmente, mas conheço o dono da imobiliária e ele me fez esse favor. Vou alugar essa casa, embora ela seja minha. Assim, teremos um lugar pra namorar toda vez que você tiver visitas á Hogsmead.

É linda. - Gina disse entrando na casa.

É uma das mais bonitas daqui.

Um estilo bem sonserino.

- Faz com que eu me sinta em casa. - Draco disse se jogando no sofá e puxando Gina para junto si.

Draco a jogou no sofá, prensando-a com o seu próprio corpo contra as almofadas. Beijando-a de modo apaixonado. A mão de Gina passeava pelas costas do garoto, por baixo da camisa e livrando-o dessa. Continuaram com os beijos até que um gemido da menina trouxe Draco à realidade.

E este saiu de cima da menina, levantando-se do sofá muito rápido. Gina puxou-o e sentou-se no colo dele, brincando com seus cabelos.

Draco... eu quero...

Não posso passar daqui. Por favor, Ginevra... não se zangue. - ele disse passando a mão pelo rosto da menina.

É claro que não estou zangada, Draco! - Gina disse em um tom bem... zangado. Saindo do colo do menino e parando de costas pra ele.

Eu prometi para o teu pai que te respeitaria. E é isso que vou fazer.

Você também me disse que não tocaria em um fio de cabelo meu. - Ela disse encarando-o.

Isso se você não quisesse. Eu disse que não te forçaria á nada. Por favor, Ginevra... - Draco disse indo abraça-la - Temos tempo...

Não Draco, nós não temos tempo. - ela disse se afastando do abraço - Draco, eu amo você. Pronto, eu disse. Eu amo você! - ela praticamente gritou pra ele - E você vai me deixar em algumas horas! Custa me dar uma lembrança sua? Custava ter continuado e me deixar pelo menos sabendo que... que um dia você já foi meu... Mas não... você me negou! Será que eu sou tão feia assim? Tão feia assim pra você não me querer? Aposto que até a Pansy já deve ter sido sua. Por que você não me quer, Draco? - E Gina começou a chorar, virando-se de costas pra ele e se encolhendo no chão, encostada no sofá.

Draco sorriu de lado...

Ginevra, meu amor, para com esse ciúmes bobo. Eu já te disse porque!

Que meu amor o quê, vamos Draco, confesse. - ela disse entre soluços - Você sempre me achou feia e quis só fazer uma boa ação naquele dia... confessaaaaaa...

Meu amor, vai tomar um banho frio, você está precisando colocar as idéias em ordem. Daqui a pouco eu volto, tá bom! Por favor... - Draco se aproximou de Gina e a beijou na bochecha, saindo logo em seguida e trancando a porta.

Gina foi até a porta e viu que estava trancada, mas não ligou pra isso, ele voltaria. Fez logo o que Draco sugeriu. Este voltou cerca de 10 minutos depois, com uma caixa de bombons e uma embalagem de presente.

Ela não estava na sala, então começou a procurar pela casa e a encontrou em um dos quartos, com apenas uma toalha enrolada no corpo, com os cabelos molhados, caindo pelos ombros. Draco ficou parado na porta do quarto, estático, apenas com a boca meio aberta, sem piscar, bobo.

Gina, ao ver o efeito que causava em Draco, sorriu de lado como ele, bem Malfoy e foi chegando perto... quando já estava há cerca de dois passos de distância, bateu a porta na cara de Draco.

Este foi para a sala e deixou tudo na mesinha de centro, jogando-se no sofá... a imagem da menina não saindo da sua cabeça... uma deusa... um corpo perfeito... Ele a queria demais, a amava demais, nunca a deixaria partir.

E aí, já babou o suficiente? - disse Gina sentando-se ao lado dele.

Como você é má!

Foi você quem disse que não me queria.

Eu prometi que te respeitaria, Ginevra. Nunca disse que não te queria.

O que é isso?

Nada... isso geralmente traz as mulheres de volta ao normal. Pensei em trazer pra você. Já que... bem... eu brinquei com seus hormônios!

E você acha que pode me comprar com chocolates toda vez que nos tivermos uma briga? Olha aqui, Draco Malfoy, só vou aceitar dessa vez porque eu amo chocolate, mas da próxima, é bom você trazer duas caixas ou a coisa vai ficar feia!

Draco sorriu enquanto ajudava Gina a abrir a caixa. Depois de uns quatro bombons, ela se tocou do outro embrulho.

O que é isso, Draco?

Abre.

Gina abriu o presente, era um vestido maravilhoso... perolado. As costas do vestido eram abertas trançadas, a frente era um decote em V, mas sem exagero nenhum. Descia colado ao quadril e era mais solto da cintura para baixo, a saia ia até os pés, mas havia uma fenda na coxa direita até um palmo acima do joelho. Era simplesmente o vestido mais maravilhoso que Gina tinha visto em toda sua vida.

Mas...

Você ainda não viu tudo.

Gina olhou dentro do pacote e lá haviam ainda duas sandálias prateadas, com pedraria nas tiras que a fazia brilhar e uma bolsa fazendo conjunto com a sandália. Parecia acessórios de uma princesa, era tão delicado que ela tinha dúvidas se poderia usar.

Gina olhou abobalhada para Draco.

Mas... eu não posso...

Aceitar? É claro que pode! Põe pra eu ver.

Gina se levantou e apontou pra Draco que sorriu.

Tá bom, não toco nos seus chocolates!

Ela sorriu e foi para o quarto se trocar, enquanto Draco roubou um chocolate!

Ao sair do quarto, Gina pôde contemplar a face de Draco babando. Ele a levou para um outro cômodo, que tinha um espelho enorme e então ela pôde se ver... ela estava divina. Draco fez uma reverência para ela e ela sorriu. Ele então foi por trás dela e colou em seu pescoço um lindo colar que havia tirado do bolso.(N. B: eu não vou mudar essa frase pq rimou!hahaha) Ela tocou o colar, branca. Draco sorriu, fechando o colar e ficando ao lado dela, encostando a sua cabeça no ombro da menina e colando os rostos, ao olhar no espelho.

Draco, eu definitivamente não posso aceitar isso! Em poucas horas...

Em poucas horas nós conversaremos... agora não.

E então beijou Gina nos lábios, um beijo doce e calmo.

Feche os olhos.

Ela sentiu que Draco estava lhe colocando um par de brincos, mas não abriu os olhos. Quando os abriu, estava novamente branca.

Draco, é maravilhoso... mas... você deve ter gastado demais. Eu não posso...

Draco a calou com um dedo sob seus lábios.

Você está divina Gina... mas ainda não acabou. Tome. - lhe estendeu a caixa de jóias - Guarde-as bem e vista-se. Vamos dar uma volta.

Draco, você ainda não me contou nada que aconteceu no ministério. Só está me paparicando e me dando presentes... Por favor, eu quero saber.

Meu pai me armou uma cilada. Tinha um testamento. Eu só herdei os negócios na Europa e teria que ir pra lá, já que o representante dele é um idiota que eu não confio nem um pouco. A minha herança é muito maior, mas ele colocou um empecilho. Eu só poderei tê-la depois de casado. Mas depois conversamos.

Não, Draco. Agora.

Gina, eu só quero falar com você depois que esse anel sair do seu dedo. Agora, eu só quero curtir a sua presença.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente antes de Draco sair do quarto para Gina se trocar.

Por ser cerca de três horas da tarde, Draco e Gina ainda tomaram um lanche assim que saíram da casa e Draco passou com a menina em um cabeleleiro.

Ah não, Draco, eu amo o meu cabelo!

Tudo bem... vai só tirar as pontas!

Você me acha feia?

Não... só quero te deixar maravilhosa para hoje á noite. Deixar você mais perfeita do que já é. Vou te deixar aqui e já volto.

Mas Draco... fica...

Tudo bem... acho que vou aproveitar pra aparar o cabelo...

Draco então aparou o cabelo, enquanto Gina fazia as unhas, maquiagem e cabelo. Não deixou as cabeleleiras tocarem no seu cabelo, só nas pontas, o que ela controlou de perto... Mas Draco a convenceu a deixar o corte reto e cortar em V. Logo após, passaram em uma joalheria e Draco acabou levando um par de brincos simples e uma correntinha, para que ela usasse no dia a dia.

Você não deveria ter comprado isso! Já tinha comprado coisas demais e...

Gina, me deixa te deixar feliz... eu quero que você se sinta bem... só isso...

Mas daqui a pouco...

Draco colocou um dedo sobre os lábios da menina e disse:

Daqui a pouco é daqui a pouco. Agora é agora.

Foram abraçados, em silêncio, curtindo um a presença do outro, pegar as carruagens que os levariam de volta á Hogwarts.

Eram cerca de 6 horas da tarde.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Arthur, - disse Molly, tirando a panela do fogo e olhando para o marido, que estava absorto em pensamentos desde que voltara do Ministério e não respondera nada, apenas com monossílabos - quer me contar o que aconteceu no Ministério? - disse com tom de quem encerra um assunto, ou começa...

Arthur apontou a cadeira da frente e Molly sentou-se. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira para contar as notícias á sua mulher.

Nada Molly, assinamos os papéis e eu sou o tutor de Draco. Só que tinha um testamento lá em que o pai dele deixava apenas os negócios na Europa. O resto, ele irá receber somente quando se casar. E... eu estava pensando na Gina e nele. Ele ama a nossa filha Molly. Tanto, que colocou nela um Anel Urze esse tempo todo e ainda com um feitiço impedindo que ela tirasse.

Como? Um Anel Urze? A maldição do Avada Kevadra?

É isso mesmo, Molly. Ele a protegeu esse tempo todo com a própria vida! Ele irá pra Europa ver esses negócios, parece que o representante do pai dele é um cara que ele não confia e quer colocar alguém de confiança lá e colocar a papelada em ordem. Vamos lá amanhã pra ele examinar os papéis... Ele vai para longe da Gina.

Nossa, Arthur, nem parece que você está falando de um Malfoy!

É verdade... mas ele parece ser um garoto espetacular, Molly. Você vai ver.

E Gina? Ela o ama?

Acho que sim. Ou Rony estaria mandando mil corujas pra cá! - Arthur terminou rindo, o que Molly acompanhou com graça e uma lágrima caindo pelo canto dos olhos.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Gina nem foi para o seu quarto guardar as coisas e sim para o Salão Comunal, pois já estava na hora do jantar.

Mais tarde, quando subiu para a Torre da grifinória guardar os seus pertences e se preparar para mais tarde (Draco pediu para que ela fosse falar com ele com as jóias, a sandália e o vestido comprados naquela tarde). Esbarrou com Hermione, Harry e Rony no Salão Comunal.

Nossa Gina - Hermione olhou - penteado novo?

Coisa do Draco, mas sabe que eu gostei?

Ficou bem em você esse corte! O Malfoy tem bom gosto. - Harry disse.

É claro que ele tem bom gosto, Harry. Afinal, ele me escolheu.

Brincos?

É Rony... o Draco disse que esses era para eu usar no dia a dia junto com essa correntinha. Acho que ele se empolgou um pouquinho... mas tudo bem.

Mas Gina, - disse Rony - você não poderia ter aceitado. Daqui a pouco...

Daqui a pouco é daqui a pouco e agora é agora. Eu disse essas mesmas palavras pra ele e ele me respondeu isso que eu acabei de responder agora... Vamos lá no quarto Mione, porque o que eu tenho pra mostrar pra você... ai ai ai...

Carregou Mione para o seu quarto e depois de muita conversa, e gritinhos das meninas, Gina estava trocada e pronta com um coque maravilhoso.

Harry e Rony já estavam morrendo de curiosidade.

Mione desceu e pegou a capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Rony ficou louco de curiosidade e Mione prometeu que ele a veria assim que voltasse. Harry tava de boca aberta olhando pro nada... (ele podia ver através das capas de invisibilidade). Mione fechou a boca dele assim que Gina passou pelo retrato.

Guarde sua baba para outra pessoa, Harry. Essa daí é do Malfoy!

Harry, Mione, como é que a minha irmã estava?

Por quê você não vem ver pessoalmente, Rony? Gina tem a capa, não o mapa do maroto! Eles vão se encontrar no jardim, então, acho que a torre de astronomia e alguns telescópios que estão lá por acaso seriam de boa serventia pra gente espiar!

Os três pegaram o mapa do maroto e após verificar onde estava Argus e Madame Nora, saíram em direção á Torre de Astronomia.

Estavam na torre quando Dumbledore chegou.

Professor?

Acho que viemos fazer o mesmo então... Vamos logo... - disse Dumbledore - Não quero perder nenhum detalhe! (N.B: Mais óia que Dumbie fofoqueiro!)

Professor Dumbledore? O Senhor vem espiar aqui?

Não, não venho sempre. Só espio os pedidos de casamento. Não perdi um deles!

Os quatros se entreolharam e correram para os telescópios. Os olhos grudados nos telescópios... Apenas Harry e Dumbledore viram Gina chegar debaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

Ela chegou - Harry avisou e Dumbledore tomou um susto ao se tocar que Harry poderia ver através de capas de invisibilidade, como ele. Mas apenas deu um sorrisinho e continuou assistindo o Draco e a Gina lá embaixo.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Combinaram de se encontrar ás 22h. Gina desceu todo o caminho do castelo com a capa de Harry.

O estômago de Draco revirava. Ele tremia, suava frio... Estava em um terno preto maravilhoso com uma camisa branca e a gravata verde. O prendedor da gravata tinha o "M" tão conhecido dos Malfoys.

Gina chegou perto e o viu murmurar alguma coisa, os lábios tremiam como se ele tivesse medo de que alguém ouvisse o que estava dizendo. Depois de algum tempo percebeu que não ia descobrir nada, então retirou a capa.

_- Nossa, a Gina tá linda! - disse Rony abobalhado pela beleza da irmã, entendendo finalmente o porque de Harry estar babando na Sala Comunal._

Ah quanto tempo estava aí?

Alguns minutos. Você está lindo, meu querido dragãozinho.

Não mais que você! Vamos?

Draco ofereceu o braço á Gina e essa aceitou o braço do rapaz. Saíram caminhando em direção ao jardim das flores...

_-Onde é que ele está levando a minha irmã? - Rony perguntou._

_- Fica quieto, Rony, não estraga! - disse Mione._

Era lá que se encontraram quando Draco fez as cláusulas para aquele trato maluco... todas elas desobedecidas... mas não importava. Nada mais importava.

Draco olhou no seu relógio... Era a hora.

O que foi, Draco?

Este pegou Gina de surpresa e a beijou. Um beijo calmo, mas mesmo assim possessivo e romântico. As mãos de Draco pousadas carinhosamente na cintura de Gina e essa tinha as mãos abraçadas ao pescoço de Draco.

_- Desencosta da minha irmã, sua doninha albina! _

_- Quieto Rony, até parece que você não faz isso com a Luna! - disse Harry._

_- Mas a Gina é minha irmã! Ai se aquela Doninha Albina descer um pouco mais aquela mão..._

_Draco então se afasta de Gina._

_- Isso mesmo seu filhote de comensal!_

_- Psit Rony, tá ficando bom! - Mione disse._

Ele se afastou dela.

Ela olhou sem entender.

Pode tirar o anel, minha querida.

Ginevra tirou o anel e sorriu, olhando para Draco. Entregou-o a ele e este guardou dentro do bolso e sorriu de volta pra ela.

Eu pensei... eu pensei que tudo isso que você fez... - ela começou a chorar - você fosse pedir pra namorar comigo... agora... agora eu...

Não Ginevra, eu jamais pediria para namorar você - ele disse com seu sorrisinho meio de lado, meio Malfoy.

Ela saiu correndo e Draco ficou ainda algum tempo parado antes de correr atrás dela.

_- O que aquele imbecil falou pra minha irmã para ela sair daquele jeito?_

_- Não sei Rony, mas já vamos descobrir - disse Harry, ao ver que Draco finalmente corria atrás de Gina_

Ginevra - disse Draco correndo trás dela. Ela parou de costas pra ele. Ele foi até ela, parando bem atrás dela e limpando as lágrimas da menina com a ponta dos dedos. Depois a segurou nos ombros, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Minha amada. - ele prosseguiu - Eu não posso simplesmente pedir pra você namorar comigo porque eu não posso mais viver sem você. Eu jamais pediria para você namorar comigo porque eu te amo demais. Sim, Gina, eu te amo. Namorar pra mim é pouco. Eu quero você ao meu lado para o resto da minha vida. Eu não vou pedir pra você se casar comigo agora. Eu quero que você termine Hogwarts e faça o que você quiser da sua vida. Eu não vou atrapalhar os seus planos. Eu só te quero pertinho do meu coração para sempre. Eu quero uma promessa tua de que quando tudo que você quiser fazer acabar, você venha pra mim. E... o que eu tô tentando dizer é...

Draco se ajoelhou com apenas um joelho em terra na frente de Gina e colocou a mão no bolso. Gina já estava chorando... as lágrimas caiam e ela não podia nem queria controlar. De lá, tirou uma caixinha verde de veludo. Quando abriu essa caixa, várias borboletas prata voaram e se dissolveram no ar entre eles. Gina sorriu boba.

_- Ai que lindo... - disse Mione - Como o Malfoy é fofo..._

_Harry fez cara de estressado olhando para Mione que continuava com o olho colado no telescópio. Dumbledore sorriu dividido ao ver a cena que acontecia lá embaixo e espiar a cara de irritado de Harry._

Gina, quer se casar comigo?

Gina sorria... sorria e limpou as lágrimas antes de dizer:

Sim. É claro que sim... é tudo que eu quero...

Draco sorriu bobo. Colocou o anel no dedo de Gina e beijou o anel e a mão onde estava. Depois disso, beijou os lábios daquela que havia aceitado fazer parte de sua vida para todo o sempre. Porque assim seria...

_- O que aquele idiota tá fazendo com a minha irmã?_

_- CALA A BOCA RONY!_

_Mione e Harry disseram juntos. O que fez Rony desgrudar do telescópio._

_- Bom, - disse Dumbledore. Acho melhor vocês se apressarem se quiserem pegar a festa que vai ser feita na cozinha. Vou estar na porta do castelo esperando os noivos._

_Os três ainda tentaram acompanhar Dumbledore, mas este havia desaparecido logo após virar a curva do corredor. Foram correndo para a entrada do castelo._

Os dois ainda ficaram lá por algum tempo, apenas se olhando...

E sorrindo...

E se beijando...

Nenhuma palavra foi dita, afinal, elas não eram necessárias...

Tudo que se precisava estava ali...

Naquele jardim...

Entre as flores...

Entre a lua...

Entre os dois.

Ter aquele a quem o coração quer perto por perto.

Cada toque...

Cada troca de olhares...

Cada gesto...

Tudo sob a luz da lua...

A mesma lua que havia trazido um novo amor...

Uma nova esperança...

Uma nova vida...

A mesma lua que lhes havia trazido tudo...

Ter para si o coração de quem se ama, é a melhor coisa que alguém pode ter...

E eles tinham.

Eles eram o "tudo" um do outro...

Eles tinham "tudo" um no outro...

Eles tinham tudo...

Tudo que alguém pode querer...

Tudo que se quer.

_**TUDO QUE SE QUER**_

Olha nos meus olhos

Esquece o que passou

Aqui nesse momento

Silêncio e sentimento

Sou o teu poeta

Eu sou o teu cantor

Teu rei e teu escravo

Teu rio e tua estrada

Vem comigo meu amado amigo

Nesta noite clara de verão

Seja sempre o meu melhor presente

Seja tudo sempre como é

É tudo que se quer

Leve como o vento

Quente como o sol

Em paz na claridade

Sem medo e sem saudade

Livre como um sonho

Alegre como a luz

Desejo e fantasia

Em plena harmonia

Eu sou teu homem

Sou teu pai

Teu filho

Sou teu barco nesse mar de amor

Eu sou a vela que te leva longe

Da tristeza

Eu sei eu vou

E onde estiver estou.

E onde estiver estou...

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_**AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS!**_

_**EU ACABEI! É ISSO AÍ, FIM!**_

_**FIM DA MINHA PRIMEIRA DRACO & GINA!**_

_**(MAS PODE TER UM EPÍLOGO)**_

Tô tão emocionada... nem acredito que consegui acabar essa história. Quando eu comecei a escrever, pensei que iam odiar e iam deixar um monte de comentários falando que a minha fic é uma droga e eu ia acabar deletando e abandonando!

Se não fosse pelos comentários de vocês, acho que era exatamente isso que teria acontecido.

**Então, acho que essa fic não é só minha e da Manu, é também de todos vocês que comentaram aqui e deram o maior apoio pra gente!**

Como teve gente que não gosta de Hermione & Harry e veio ler essa fic Draco & Gina, eu achei mancada fazer os dois ficarem juntos. Poxa, afinal, vocês vieram ler Draco & Gina. Aí eu deixei do jeito que tava mesmo... só no clima pra não me matarem!

Não disse que o Draco e a Gina ficavam juntos? Viu, não me batam! Eu recebi ameaças! Hehehe... E_ "para o bem do povo e felicidade geral da nação..." _não deixei o Draco pobre! Mas também... ele não vai ficar com toda a herança assim de graça! Gosto de causar problemas! Hehehehe...

Gostaram da idéia do anel? Gente, recebi muitas reviews perguntando do anel... se ainda não entenderam, perguntem! Mas a idéia do anel veio de uma review... é sério... me perguntaram (a LaPetiteChetelâiene) quantos anéis o Draco já havia espalhado por Hogwarts (risos)... foi quando surgiu a idéia. Eu estava no segundo dia eu acho e resolvi deixar pro final, pra ficar mais emocionante! Acho que deu certo!

Peguei pesado na parte do Draco e da Gina na casa em Hogsmead? Por favor... não me joguem pedra... tá, podem jogar, mas me digam porque estão jogando, tá?

Bom, acho que vocês já descobriram de onde veio a idéia maluca da fic... Sim, essa música é de Emílio Santiago e Verônica Sabino. Ninguém nunca escreveu nem um mísero songfic oneshot sobre ela e ela é simplesmente MA.RA.VI.LHO.SA!

_**MAS PÉRAÊ! TEM EPÍLOGO!**_

Tá, ainda não tá escrito, mas eu já tô com um monte de idéias... pra escrever o último ano de Gina, antes do "grande dia" dela. E bem... o de Draco também!

Mas eu não vou publicar de graça né? Vocês me prometem que vão ler? Acho que o epílogo será apenas um capítulo... Mas vocês me prometem ler e deixar comentário?

Depois vou pensar direitinho numa idéia maluca que estou tendo... hehehe... depois que ela estiver mais ou menos legal na minha cabeça, eu começo a escrever. Acho que vou escrever essa em parceria com a Manu...

Olha lá hein! Vamos atingir a campanha da Manu! Hehehehe!

Tá, tá acabando... mas por favor, comentem!

_**O próximo capítulo é só epílogo (se vocês quiserem) e vai ser bem... Fofo!**_

Beijos para todos e mais uma vez obrigada!

E pessoal, enquanto eu não publico aqui, vocês podem dar uma olhadinha nas **fics da Manu Black**. Ela diz que é uma porcaria, mas é tudo mentira dela!

Eu já li _"Eu te odeio, mas eu te amo"_ e _"Fica comigo"_ que eu **posso dizer que são muito boas!** Então, **ignorem** o que a minha beta doida diz e leiam as fics dela porque ela escreve MUITO BEM! Podem confiar em mim!

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_**Um obrigada em especial para...**_

**Mari:** Mari... nossa... super empolgada no seu comentário! Claro que eu leio toda a sua review! Principalmente porque dá pra sentir nela o que você sentiu ao ler a fic! Nossa, não conseguiu parar de ler? Isso é muito bom! Bom de verdade porque significa que a fic tá boa! É sério... pelo menos comigo, quando eu gosto muito de um livro ou algo assim, eu não consigo largar e eu tô sempre relendo um pedacinho e imaginando a cena... Fiquei super feliz! De verdade! Melhor autora? Buáááááá... foi a minha primeira Draco e Gina (e única fic publicada)... É sério... Fiquei super feliz! Vou te adicionar! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Nessa:** Faço o que posso quanto á atualização! Hehehe... Quanto ao anel... ele não ia ter nada de especial, mas uma leitora (a LaPetiteChetelâine) me deixou um comentário perguntando a quantidade de anel que o Draco já deveria ter espalhado por Hogwarts, que ele deveria gastar a maior grana... foi quando me veio a idéia! Acho que ficou boa! Que bom que você gostou! Espero que esse capítulo tenha te respondido tudo o que você queria saber sobre ele! Hehehehe! Se não entendeu, pergunte! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Miaka:** Eu não disse que ia fazer uma coisa bem água com açúcar nos dois últimos capítulos? E esse? Ficou fofo também? Peguei pesado na parte do Draco e da Gina na casa em Hogsmead? Espero que não... A parte da conversa do Rony com a Gina foi bem coisa de irmão. Eu gostei de escrever... que bom que você gostou. Quanto ao anel... espero que você tenha entendido tudo nesse capítulo. Se não entendeu, pergunta que eu explico! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Anna Lenox:** Sim... Draco é BEM melhor! Hehehehe... Fiquei super feliz... tipo, você leu e depois voltou SÓ pra deixar o comentário... que emoção ! É bom sentir que as pessoas gostam do que você escreve! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior... espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijo bem grande obrigada! Continua comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Lana Malfoy:** Que bom que gostou do anel! Fiquei super, hiper, mega, ultra, SUPER feliz! Todod mundo gostou do anel! Vou começar a vender cópias! Hahahahahaha... desculpe, depois de responder algumas reviews eu fico assim... Voltando: Que bom que gostou do anel! E eu acho que a Gina nem reparou porque ela já devia estar assustada o suficiente pelo pai dela olhando anéis, conversando civilizadamente com Draco, o abraço e coisas do tipo... hehehe... É, o Harry roubou mesmo a cena e já tava na cara, eu não quis fazer mistério nenhum, afinal, a fic é D/G... mas... ele roubou mesmo a cena apesar de ser um completo TA.PA.DO! Hehehehehe... Tadinho dele... até que ele raciocinou rápido dessa vez! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Sakura Scatena:** Olha só... primeira doação de comentário... Bom, se dessa vez você não resistiu, quer dizer que esse capítulo está melhor que os outros e que eu estou evoluindo (é sempre bom ver o lado positivo das coisas). Espero que tenha entendido direitinho sobre o anel e não... eu não tinha explicado direito mesmo... era só pra deixar vocês curiosas... Eu sou muito má! Hehehehehe! E deu certo! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Por favor... comenta... deixa a preguiça de lado vai... agora que você já se revelou mesmo... Comenta vai... comenta... por favorzinho... só um comentáriozinho vai... comenta... E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Piu Potter:** Eu ri muito do seu comentário... eu e a Manu fazemos o que pudemos, eu escrevo e ela dá uma super força vendo como ficariam melhor algumas partes e ajudando com meus erros de digitação (e de português também... hehehe) Pra escrever assim, só com muita imaginação e prática... então, comece logo a rabiscar idéias malucas em papel de pão, papel higiênico, bula de remédio, etc, etc, etc... Heheheheh! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Nanda:** É... eu sou má mesmo! Muahahahahahaha! Gosto de deixar vocês na expectativa e curiosidade! É bom porque aí eu recebo comentários e se eu deixasse tudo numa boa, ninguém ia ficar curioso pra ler o próximo capítulo! Hehehehe! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Joana:** Acabou rápido? Mas esse foi o maior que eu já escrevi... Hehehehe... se o capítulo anterior acabou rápido, é porque você tava empolgada com a leitura! Hehehehehe! Espero que esse tenha acabado tão rápido quanto o outro então! Hehehehe! Tá aí o seu final feliz! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Pandora Riddle:** Que bom que gostou da simulação dos dois... hahahaha... muito boa a cara de mal do Harry! Hehehehe... dá pra ver essa cena, eu também gostei muito dessa! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Esse último tem 30 páginas, o anterior tinha 35... é só um pouquinho menor... Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário? Olha lá... você disse que eu poderia ter certeza que você continuaria lendo...

**Mariana-fan-sister:** Sim... você esqueceu de mim no outro capítulo... buáááá... mas eu perdôo porque você comentou nesse! Hehehe! Que bom que gostou do Draco chorando... é a primeira review que fala sobre isso... eu gostei muito de todas as cenas... algumas eu até me diverti escrevendo e gostei mais do que as outras mas... essa cena foi especial. Sabe, quase não tinha falas... só sentimentos. Não é muito fácil escrever cenas assim, que você tem que descrever sentimentos. Deu trabalho mas eu gostei do resultado final! Espero que esse final tenha feito valer a sua curiosidade! E pode ser que tenha epílogo! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário? Não vai esquecer de mim hein!

**Bia Weasley Malfoy:** Hahahahaha! Tem vezes que eu também fico de pijama na frente do micro até tardão! A história do Anel Urze é bem essa e eu não tinha explicado direito... pra deixar vocês na curiosidade... acho que nesse capítulo deu pra entender direitinho o que era! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Mary Malfoy:** Claro que eu vou continuar escrevendo pq saber que você leu e gostou já é motivo o suficiente! E vamos... nada como um suspense no final do capítulo... mas esse ficou sem suspense! Afinal, é o final! Hehehehe! Mas vai ter epílogo! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Vivian Malfoy:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Obrigada mesmo! E bem... nada como um suspense pra vocês ficarem curiosas e deixarem reviews! Mas não precisa morrer de curiosidade não! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Tá bom, tá bom... eu não fiz nada além de um clima entre o Harry e a Mione... Prometo escrever uma fic sobre eles separado! Calma... essa é Draco e Gina! Hehehehe! Só Draco e Gina! Mas o epílogo... eu não posso prometer deixar eles separados... desculpa... Mas não deixe de ler por causa disso, por favorzinho... Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Eu também acho a Manu um doce! Ela é um amor né? Hehehe... tanto que eu abuso dela... ai ai ai... eu amo a Manu! E as fics dela não são nem um pouco ruins! Você viu o que eu escrevi mais pra cima? Não, então vamos GRITAR:

**MANU, AS SUAS FICS NÃO SÃO RUINS!**

Acho que ela já deve ter escutado... rsrsrsrs... Eu li a "Eu te odeio, mas eu te amo" por causa do seu comentário e amei! E li também a "Fica comigo" (essa eu já tinha lido, só que não tinha me tocado que era da Manu... que vergonha...). Que bom que você gostou do meu e-mail e não jogou direto na lixeira ao ver que era meu... hehehe... Boa sorte com as suas fics e obrigada pelo incentivo... Acho que depois dessa, eu e a Manu vamos escrever uma juntas! E eu já tenho até idéia... só preciso pensar direitinho e ver se ela concorda! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Manu Black:** MANU, EU TE AMO! Suas fics não são ruins! Você é uma amiga e tanto e se eu pudesse voava no seu pescoço e te abraçaria de montão! Então receba aí um abraço virtual! Hehehe! Amei a sua campanha! Lança ela de novo! E não esqueça o seu comentário! Hehehehe! Nossa, você viu? Já estamos com 76 reviews! Que emoção! Nunca imaginei que a minha primeira fic pudesse ser tão bem recebida! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário? É claro que vai né Manu! Hehehehe!

**LEIAM AS FICS DA MANU, ELAS NÃO SÃO RUINS!**

**Nina:** Obrigada... é bom ouvir que eu sou uma ótima escritora... Isso anima a gente! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! De verdade! Espero que a história do Anel Urze tenha ficado bem clara pra você nesse capítulo. Se não ficou, pode perguntar que eu explico direitinho! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Bruna**: Obrigada pelo entusiasmo que você passou através do seu review! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Lola Weasley Potter:** Que bom que ama a minha fic! Espero que tenha amado esse capítulo também! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

Espero não ter esquecido ninguém... se eu esqueci... desculpa, mas esse capítulo bateu record de review, eu não tô acostumada mas mesmo assim estou muito feliz! Fiz o melhor que pude!

E agora um pouquinho dos comentários do capítulo anterior que a Manu comentou pra mim... só estou comentando o do pessoal que comentou o anterior e não comentou esse... quem comentou os dois... **MUITO OBRIGADA:** Manu Black, Pandora Riddle, Bia Weasley Malfoy, Mary Malfoy, Miaka, Carol Malfoy Potter, ChunLiWeasley Malfoy, Lana Malfoy, Nessa e Joana.

**Yne-Chan:** Não deixa de comentar não... É que eu tô realmente sem tempo, correndo aqui pra escrever esse capítulo! Minha vida tá uma loucura! Mas olha, sua fic é prioridade agora! Vou lê-la antes mesmo de escrever o epílogo dessa fic, tá bom assim? E vou fazer um comentário por capítulo! Não me abandona não... Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário? Por favor Yne... E mando o seu troféu assim que eu refazer pq como o meu pc pirou, eu perdi tudo... buááá... mas não vou esquecer, prometo!

**Rute Riddle:** Não, não me ameace! Heheheh! Espero que tenha gostado desse final... e que eu não morra por causa disso... Olha só, eu deixei os dois juntos e não deixei o Malfoy pobre! Desculpa mas acho que esbarramos no nosso primeiro probleminha lingüístico... "pedrada" seria o quê? É uma dor? Ai ai ai... tenta explicar pra mim! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Anita Joyce Belice:** Ah... mas é o suspense que faz vocês quererem mais e me deixar comentário!Não me mata não... senão não tem mais fic... buáááá... Hehehehe! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Ju LoveHPMalfoy:** Que bom que gostou da parte extra... eu gostei também (risos). Bom, sugestão aceita! Ele ficou com parte da herança por enquanto! E não tá pobre! Hehehe! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**Jamelia Mirian:** Tô meio corrida, mas prometo que vou ler a sua assim que ler a da Yne-Chan ou ela me mata (risos). Que bom que gostou. E muito obrigada pelo elogio... de verdade! Obrigada! Elogios assim motivam a gente a escrever! Beijo bem grande e obrigada! Continue comentando! E não se esqueça de dizer se vai querer o epílogo porque eu só vou escrever se vocês prometerem ler! Promete ler e deixar comentário?

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

E agora a minha campanha:

_**FAÇA UMA ESCRITORA INCOMPREENDIDA FELIZ E DÔE UM COMENTÁRIO!**_

_Beijos,_

_**.Nathoca Malfoy.**_

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Nota da Beta- Reader:** My God do sky! Que fic ótima! Eu estou tão emocionada e orgulhosa por você, Nath! Ainnn...esse caopítulo foi T-U-D-O! E SIM, EU QUERO UM EPILOGO! Senão, eu me jogo (num sei de onde, mas me jogo)...hauahauhaua..Valeu por fazer propaganda das minha fics! Embora eu ache q vc soh fala isso pq eh minha amiga, neh...hauahauhaua...brincadeiraaaaaaa...

Simmm! Vamos fazer uma fic juntas! Vai BOMBAR nossa fic...igual a essa...hahahahhaha...

O que eu tenho a dizer mais é que você evoluiu muito, esse capítulo nem tinha muito erro (daqui a pouco vc vai dispensar os meus serviços, né? hauaauahua..FAIX ISSO NÃO)...

Agora, eu já vou...

Beiijão!

Te adorooo!

Ahhhhhhhh e minha campanha:

_**Vamos ajudar essa fic a chegar aos 100 comentários! Por isso, COMENTEM AGORA MESMOOOOOO!**_

_Beijos,_

_**Manu Black **_

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**


	9. Epilogo Tdo que se quer e mais um pouco!

**N/A:** Ei... tudo aqui é da J.K. Rowling... menos a Ashley, a Mary Kate, o Anel Urze, e mais algumas coisinhas que vcs vão reconhecer como NÃO sendo do universo HP!

Agora, uma musiquinha que a _Carolilina Malfoy_ escreveu:

Eu qro epilogo, bem bunitinho, com mto e mto carinho! 

Boa Leitura!

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_**Epílogo – Tudo que se quer... e mais um pouquinho!**_

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_- Draco? O que você tá fazendo, meu amor?_

Gina puxou uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha e sentou-se ao lado de Draco, que estava na ponta da mesa, rodeado de papéis, de costas para a escada.

Estavam na Toca, enquanto Draco não fazia aniversario. Eram cerca de 3hs da madrugada e Gina desceu para beber água, se deparando com Draco sentado á mesa, completamente concentrado.

- Relendo alguns papéis que trouxe da França e refazendo algumas contas pela milésima vez. Está tão divertido...

Ela sorriu da ironia dele. Então ele largou a pena e esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão.

_- Não bate Gina... não bate! Estou sendo roubado em mais de 300 galeões por mês! São 300 galeões! Não pode ser possível! Meu pai teria percebido!_

_- Acalme-se meu amor, você vai tomar conta dos negócios agora... Vai dar tudo certo!_

- Essa é outra coisa que me preocupa. – ele disse passando a mão pelo rosto com força, como se forçando a não ter sono.

_- O quê, meu amor?_

_- Os imóveis aqui na Inglaterra, na mão das imobiliárias! Sem falar os negócios daqui e as contas no exterior. Se bem que nas contas, ninguém vai mexer, mas esse ninguém me inclui e eu não gosto nem um pouco disso! Consegui uma brecha no testamento que me permite ter acesso ás contas na Europa, já que eu tenho controle nos negócios de lá, mas é só!_

Enquanto Draco falava, Gina se levantou e estava lhe fazendo uma massagem nos ombros.

- Acalme-se meu amor, vai dar tudo certo.

_- Não sei não, Gina... Eu vou viajar em 10 dias... não faço idéia de como vão ser as coisas por lá, eu vou ter que mandar tanta gente embora e colocar pessoas novas, cargos de confiança... Sem falar que não ter o controle de nada aqui na Inglaterra está me deixando maluco!_

_- O que será que seu pai queria te mandando pra Europa?_

_- Tem uma menina, filha de um dos acionistas da Cleansweap. Ele sempre quis que eu me casasse com ela. Acho que esse é o porquê daquela cláusula maluca!_

_- Como é essa menina?_

_- É uma vella. Na verdade, neta de uma vella, mas é uma bruxa. Lembra da Fleur? Então... parecidíssima com ela. _

_- Não gostei nadinha disso._

_- Não se preocupe com isso por nenhum segundo, tá bom? Cláusula maldita! Eu estou ficando desesperado, Gin! Se os negócios continuassem assim por mais uns dois anos, nós acabaríamos perdendo todos os negócios da Europa. Meu pai era um irresponsável! Tá tudo abandonado!_

Nisso, o Sr. Weasley que estava descendo para beber água, pára na curva da escada e pega a cena de Gina fazendo massagem nos ombros de Draco enquanto esse falava abertamente, desabafava, mostrando uma fraqueza, um medo que ninguém jamais havia visto nele. Sempre confiante, dobrando as pessoas, levando no papo... Esse era o Draco que ele conheceu esses dias todos. Um homem de negócios que dobrava todo mundo, impunha respeito. E agora estava ali com a sua filha... Completamente frágil. Um ser humano.

Colocou um sorriso no rosto ao lembrar das palavras de Dumbledore: _"É por que você sabe da verdade, Arthur. Você esqueceu a eterna briga entre os Weasleys e Malfoys e está enxergando o jovem Draco. Ele é um bom menino, Arthur. Você verá que é."_ Resolveu se sentar para assistir e ver se era mesmo verdade. Sede? Que sede?

- Meu amor, - Gina disse indo para o armário e deixando Draco – você sabe que tem um jeito.

Ela tirou pó para chá e alguns biscoitos do armário, colocando-os em cima da pia.

_- Eu não posso te pedir isso, meu amor. Seria injusto!_

_- Mas... – ela se virou o encarando – Eu quero ser sua mulher, Draco. – se virou de volta, colocando a água no fogo – E isso uniria o útil ao agradável!_

_- Nenhuma vella vai me fazer desistir de você, Gina, se é isso que te preocupa. Eu vou para a Europa resolver as coisas por lá, mas eu volto para você. Quando terminar Hogwarts, Gina, eu vou estar te esperando na plataforma 9¾ e vamos tomar um milkshake de chocolate juntos! _

_- Draco, é sério... – ela disse deixando a água do chá no fogo e se sentando novamente, ao lado dele – eu não quero que você vá para tão longe sozinho! E se você se apaixonar... e se alguma francesinha..._

_- Ei ei ei – ele pegou na mão dela, que estava sobre a mesa – Confie em mim._

Ela se levantou, tirando a mão dele debaixo da dele e pegando o açúcar no armário e alguns limões.

- Meu amor, eu te prometo que eu volto para você. Eu tenho que ir... pelo nosso bem. Não me peça para que eu fique.

Ela adoçou o chá em silêncio, colocando-o na mesa e depois pegando uma geléia e algumas torradas, colocando-os junto com os biscoitos sobre a mesa.

Draco apenas observava, quieto.

_- Chá com limão, não é?_

_- Sim._

_- ¼ de limão em uma xícara..._

_- Como..._

- Eu simplesmente sei. – Ela sorriu enquanto lhe servia o chá.

Draco tentou beber o chá, estava bem quente, deixou-o de lado por algum tempo.

_- E se você colocasse alguém de confiança na Europa?_

_- É o que irei fazer Gina, já disse. Só não sei quanto tempo isso vai levar. Depois volta pra cá. Ainda não falei com o seu pai, mas consultei um advogado hoje. Esse tipo de cláusula maluca dá até para contornar. Eu até posso controlar as coisas por aqui, mas sem tocar em nada._

_- Pelo menos você não será roubado._

_- Exatamente. Mas não posso controlar todos ao mesmo tempo e de acordo com esses papéis aqui – Draco apontou para os papéis em que estava mexendo – os negócios na Europa são prioridade. Não posso controlar tudo ao mesmo tempo, ficaria um caos. Sem falar que eu teria que treinar alguém de minha confiança por_ _lá. Tem o meu melhor amigo, Blaise Zabini, lembra dele? Oh... que coisa não... ele me traiu e entregou a garota que eu amava para o Lord!_

- Não diga Lord, Draco! Parece um comensal!

Draco sorriu de um modo bem... bem Malfoy... bem mal...

- Pára com esse sorriso, Draco. Assusta-me!

Draco abaixou a cabeça, pegando novamente o chá e bebendo-o. Depois levantou os olhos para Gina, o mesmo sorriso.

- Se você não tirar esse sorriso do rosto, eu tiro!

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como?

Ela não respondeu, apenas sentou-se no colo de Draco, beijando-o.

Arthur (N/A: que continuava na escada, lembram?) estreitou os olhos, pronto para entrar na cozinha. Mas Gina saiu logo do colo de Draco.

Draco olhou feio.

- Isso, dá o doce pra criança e depois tira!

Ela sorriu...

Draco admirou o sorriso de Gina. Era doce... lindo...

- Ei, pára de me olhar e bebe logo o seu chá!

Draco então pegou o chá e tomou, já estava mais frio.

Molly que acordara, descia a escada e vendo ali o marido, sentou- se ao lado dele. Ele, vendo-a sentar-se, fez sinal de silêncio apontando os dois. Ela lhe deu um sorriso como reposta.

- Ginevra, o que pensa do Ronald?

- Ora, Draco, é meu irmão, o que quer dizer com isso?

- Bom, se eu explicasse tudo á ele, a papelada toda, como funciona e ficasse com ele algum tempo na Europa... uns dois meses... será que ele aceitaria ser o meu representante legal por lá? O cargo de presidente é bem remunerado e eu ainda pagaria algo por fora para que ele me representasse na Cleansweap.

_- Draco... – Gina se voltou para ele sorrindo._

_- É claro que eu ficaria algum tempo depois dele ser nomeado, para ter a certeza de que ele está trabalhando corretamente._

_- Presidência, Draco?_

_- Sim... Presidência da Nimbus na Europa, tenho 70 das ações e 40 da Cleansweap... será que ele toparia? Ginevra? O que foi, meu amor?_

Gina estava estática, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela se levantou e o abraçou-o por trás, colocando a cabeça no ombro do garoto e beijando-o de leve nos lábios.

_- Meu amor, Rony está procurando emprego, você sabe disso! Ser presidente da Nimbus? Representante na Cleansweap? Do jeito que ele é maluco por quadribol? É claro que ele vai aceitar!_

_- Mas e a Luna?_

_- Bem, eu não vou ter que te perder?_

_- Pára com isso Gina, você não vai me perder. Nem a Luna vai perder o Ronald se ele a amar como eu te amo!_

Ela o beijou novamente.

_- E o bom é que eu não vou ser roubado. Acho que o Ronald não ia roubar o cunhado dele, né!_

_- É claro que não, bobão!_

_- Então está decidido. Eu falo com ele amanhã!_

_- Hoje, você quis dizer._

- É verdade.

Ela se separou dele, tirando a mesa. Draco se levantou, a ajudando.

_- Só é uma pena que você não vai poder mexer nos lucros daqui._

_- Ainda bem que isso tem solução, não é Sra. Malfoy?_

Ele a abraçou por trás, beijando-lhe o pescoço, ela virou a cabeça e ele então, a virou de frente, colocando as mãos na sua cintura e beijando-lhe os lábios.

Molly então se virou para Arthur e o puxou, praticamente o carregando escada acima. Como se dissesse que não deveriam estar ali vendo isso. Já que na frente de ambos, Malfoy apenas a beijava na testa.

Arthur subiu meio que contra a sua vontade, mas subiu.

Gina então se virou e começou a lavar a louça.

_- Deixe aí, eu lavo._

_- Não... pode voltar pras suas contas!_

_- Mas um aceno de varinha resolveria tudo. Tem certeza?_

_- É só uma loucinha, não se incomode. Quando tiver uma pia lotada, eu te chamo. (N.B: Se fosse eu deixava o Draco lavar...lugar de homem é na cozinha)_

Draco riu e voltou para os seus papéis.

Quando Gina terminou, sentou-se ao lado de Draco e sorriu para ele. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, mas voltou para as suas contas. Quando terminou, viu Gina bocejando.

_- Com sono, meu amor?_

_- Um pouco._

_- Pode ir deitar, ficará com sono amanhã._

_- Não... vou ficar aqui com você. Mas... vou ficar lá no sofá, tudo bem?_

_- Claro._

- Ainda tenho uns contratos que não li. Quero deixar tudo bem claro amanhã, para poder pensar com clareza...

O próprio Draco bocejou, sendo vencido pelo sono... algum tempo depois de ter lido todos os contratos. Esfregou os olhos, cansado. Espreguiçou-se na cadeira.

- Terminei, meu amor. Ah, te falei sobre a construção da Nova Mansão Malfoy? Ou você achou que eu venderia a minha mansão e não faria outra? Queria ver algumas plantas antes de viajar, mas de modo geral, será parecida com a anterior. Eu não vou abrir mão de alguns detalhes característicos... Como o grande "M" nos portões. Se começar agora, talvez esteja pronta em um ano... quando nos casarmos. Por falar em casamento, como vai querer o nosso? – ele terminou de dizer finalmente se virando, para dar de cara com uma Gina adormecida no sofá, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele sorriu bobo para a cena e foi até a menina, sentando-se no chão, ao lado dela. Observou-a por um momento, decidindo por fim pegá-la no colo. Subiu com a menina escada acima e perto do quarto de Gina, encontrou Arthur, encostado á porta... provavelmente esperando para ver a hora em que a menina voltaria para o quarto.

_- Sr. Weasley, por favor, não pense nada de errado._

_- Não estou pensando, Malfoy. Quer ajuda? Se subiu com ela dormindo desde lá debaixo..._

Malfoy sorriu de lado... ele os tinha visto...

- Apreciaria se abrisse a porta, por favor.

Arthur abriu a porta e Malfoy a colocou na cama. Mione e Gina dormiam em colchonetes ao lado. Depois de acomoda-la e de colocar as cobertas, Malfoy a beijou na testa. Mas antes que saísse do quarto, uma mão segurou a sua...

_- Te amo, Draco._

_- Eu também Gina... bons sonhos..._

Saiu, com Arthur fechando a porta atrás de si.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

- Luna... preciso falar com você.

_- Diz Rony. – Ela ia beija-lo, mas ele virou o rosto. Ela o olhou sem entender._

_- É melhor não nos distrairmos. E assim, você me diz o que pensa sem ser influenciada._

_- Tá me assustando Rony! É algo ruim?_

_- Na verdade não. Mas... olha. Lembra quando eu te falei que queria arrumar logo um emprego, pra poder me casar com você assim que você saísse de Hogwarts?_

_- E?_

_- Bem... apareceu uma oportunidade sabe... Eu assumiria a presidência da Nimbus – Luna arregalou os olhos – e representaria cerca de 40 das ações da Cleansweap._

Luna pulou no pescoço de Rony, mas ele a afastou.

_- Rony, isso é maravilhoso! Mas... por quê está me afastando?_

_- Eu ainda não terminei, Luna. Esse emprego... é na França. Eu iria pra lá junto com o Malfoy. São os negócios dele. Ele quer alguém de confiança para o cargo, por isso me ofereceu. Olha... eu iria ganhar muito... muito mesmo... o salário é muito bom e..._

_- Rony, vai!_

_- Eu... eu posso ir mesmo?_

_- Claro que pode, Rony! Não só pode como deve! Essa é a oportunidade da sua vida! É só mais um ano em Hogwarts... A gente pode se casar depois do Malfoy. Eu posso terminar meus estudos na França!_

_- Mas... você fala francês?_

_- Nenhuma palavra! E você Rony, fala?_

_- Não, vou ter aulas._

_- Viu só? Eu também posso ter! Vai Rony! E me escreve tá?_

_- Obrigado, Luna. Você me deu o apoio que eu precisava._

_- Se eu tentar te beijar agora você vai me afastar de novo?_

_- Não. – ele disse sorrindo._

_- Que pena, agora eu perdi a vontade..._

Luna saiu correndo pelo quintal da Toca com Rony atrás... ele a teria pego se ela não tivesse pego uma vassoura. Mas Rony não deixou barato e pegou a dele, começando uma corrida maluca pelos céus dos terrenos da Toca!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

- Eles já estão lá fora – Mione veio correndo, depois de espiar pela janela.

Era aniversário de Draco. O dia que ele completaria 17 anos e deixaria de depender da tutela de Arthur. O dia que Draco tanto esperava, pois no dia seguinte, ele e Rony iriam para a França.

Naquele momento, Arthur e Draco tinham acabado de aparatar nos terrenos da Toca. Estavam voltando do ministério e Draco era legalmente "dono do seu nariz".

Draco abriu a porta da Toca, mas parou estático. Havia um bolo na mesa com velinhas, jarras de suco, copinhos e pratinhos... como se fosse uma festa de criança. Na sala, Mary Kate, Ashley e também seus mais novos amigos, que tinham passado aqueles 15 dias com ele... Harry, Rony, Mione e Luna. Também estavam lá todos os Weasleys... incluindo a sua ruiva... que lhe sorria de um vestido florido e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Feliz aniversário, Draco – ela disse sorrindo.

Para Draco, aquilo foi como um sussurro... e começaram a lhe voltar à mente todos os seus aniversários... nenhum deles com aquela simplicidade, aquele carinho que ali havia... Ou eram festas para várias pessoas ou eram passados em branco... ele e Nayara, sua babá. Nunca vira tanto carinho... será que aquela família realmente existia?

Nem percebeu quando se virou e saiu correndo. Os rostos confusos que olhavam para ele... nem ouviu quando uma ruiva gritou seu nome...

Depois de muito correr, chegou perto de um lago e finalmente se jogou no chão, abraçando os próprios joelhos.

Nem percebeu quando uma lágrima solitária rolou pelos seus olhos, silenciosa... E nem percebeu quando uma ruiva deu sinal para Harry e Rony voltarem para a Toca... e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Draco?

Ele finalmente se virou dando-se conta do que havia feito.

_- Não gostou da surpresa, amor?_

_- Não é isso... eu... devo ter parecido um idiota!_

_- Não... antes de eu sair correndo com Rony e Harry no em encalço, ouvi mamãe comentar que você deveria ter algum trauma._

_- Harry e Rony? – ele disse se virando._

_- Não estão mais aqui... então?_

_- Na verdade sim, mas... eu não quero falar sobre isso._

_- É melhor falar, Draco. Já estamos aqui mesmo!_

Draco então contou tudo para Gina... seus aniversários tristes... ou então cheio de pessoas que nem ao menos conheciam o aniversariante, só para ostentar o luxo dos Malfoys. Ou o bolinho que uma vez Nayara fez para ele e que foi descoberta... indo ela parar nas mãos de Lucio e ele trancado na masmorra... Assistindo seu pai estrupá-la e depois deixa-la cheia de hematomas. Uma vez, ela lhe havia dito que só ficava ali por causa do menino... se ele pudesse encontra-la para agradecer por tudo que ela lhe tinha feito...

Gina o abraçou ao final do relato. Ele começou a chorar mais ainda...

Harry e Rony, que ouviam tudo atrás de uma árvore, resolveram que era a hora de sair dali... Não trocaram uma palavra até entrarem na Toca. Apenas olhares... olhares de tristeza. Nenhum dos dois nunca havia imaginado a vida que um Malfoy levava... Quando foram indagados sobre Malfoy haver saído daquele jeito, apenas disseram que ele estava bem, que Gina estava com ele. Não disseram mais nada.

- Se você quiser, eu mando cancelar a festa, tá bom? A gente pode ir ao Beco Diagonal e...

- Não seria justo com você, pequena. Eu sei que foi você quem organizou tudo. E depois... é também uma despedida...

Ela o abraçou inesperadamente. Ele retribuiu o abraço.

_- Vou sentir saudades..._

- Eu também...

Voltaram de mãos dadas... Caminhando tranqüilamente, até a Toca.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Harry maluco!_

_- Maluco nada!_

_- Eu disse pros meus pais que passaria as férias INTEIRAS na casa do Rony! Como é que eu vim parar aqui?_

_- Você não resiste a um pedido dos meus olhos verdes!_

_- Bobo!_

Mione e Harry estavam no largo Grimauld. Sede da Ordem de Fênix. Como não haveria encontros pelo resto do verão e Rony havia embarcado com Malfoy para a França. Harry inventou que não ia ficar mais na Toca e carregou Mione junto, com a mesma desculpa, indo os dois para a antiga casa de Sirius.

_- Bom, vamos ter que nos virar aqui... tem muito pó e eu já tô morrendo de fome. Vamos ter que fazer compras!_

_- Ah é, Sr. Potter? É pra isso que me trouxe pra cá? Pra cozinhar e ajudar na limpeza? Sinto muito, mas vou me embora agorinha mesmo! – ela disse rindo._

- Oh não! Ela descobriu o meu plano! – ele disse colocando uma mão na testa e se fazendo de desconsolado.

Mione riu divertida.

_- Ok, ok! Vamos ver quanto tempo vamos agüentar a presença um do outro dentro dessa casa!_

_- E quem disse que vamos ficar aqui direto? Mas nosso primeiro passeio é ao supermercado!_

_- Ok Harry, ok, fui vencida! Mas foi só uma batalha!_

_- Anda, eu sei que você não resiste aos meus olhos verdes!_

Mione riu e assim saíram os dois para fazerem compras.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_- Ai Luna... estou com tanta saudade do Draco!_

_- Eu também..._

- Está com saudade do Draco?

_- Não bobinha... do Rony! Dããããããããã!_

_- Passa rápido! Você vai ver! Daqui a pouco o Rony tá de volta!_

_- É... é isso que você fala pra si mesma do Malfoy né?_

_- É verdade._

_- Pelo menos pro Natal ele aparece..._

_- Espero que sim. Nem parece que vamos voltar pra Hogwarts em três dias!_

_- É verdade... nosso último ano! E então o Rony vai voltar e nós vamos nos casar e aí eu vou com ele pra França!_

_- Olha só... eu vou ter sobrinhos que falam francês!_

_- E eu idem! Até parece que o Malfoy não vai querer que o filho dele fale outros idiomas. Você faz idéia de quantos idiomas o seu noivinho fala?_

_- Ele me falou uma vez... uma porrada! Acho que era uns 4 ou 5..._

_- Falta alguma coisa? – Luna disse pegando a lista de materiais._

_- Acho que não. Isso quer dizer que temos tempo para passar na loja dos gêmeos e ver se tem alguma coisa que nos possa ser útil em Hogwarts!_

As duas saíram rindo e entraram na Geminialidades Weasley.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- É Harry, foi divertido passar esses 15 dias aqui, com você! Nem parece que amanhã vai ser o último dia._

_- Mione eu... eu preciso falar com você._

_- Diz Harry. Estou ouvindo._

_- Eu sei que você gosta de mim._

Mione abaixou a cabeça.

- Olha, eu nem sei por onde começar. A verdade é que eu precisava ter certeza dos meus sentimentos, por isso pedi para você passar esses 15 dias aqui comigo. Eu vi que poderia dar certo... eu te observei na casa do Rony... e depois aqui, comigo, sem ninguém para interferir.

_- Harry eu..._

_- Não diz nada, apenas me escuta._

Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele foi até ela, erguendo-lhe o queixo e beijando-a.

Foi um beijo cheio de carinho... de amor... as mãos dela passaram pelo pescoço dele e as dele na cintura dela, enquanto as bocas brincavam de um modo calmo, porém estonteante.

Ela abriu a boca como e fosse falar alguma coisa, mas ele a calou com um dedo sobre os lábios.

- Você não tem que me dizer nada agora. Se você disser não, eu vou te entender e prometo que nossa amizade será a mesma, mas se você disser sim, eu vou querer muito mais do que beijos seus, Mione.

_- Harry..._

_- Amanhã. Pense bem, você tem a noite toda para isso. Amanhã eu quero uma resposta sua. Boa noite Mione. – ele disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa e subindo para o seu quarto. A menina ainda o ficou olhando subir as escadas e sem que percebesse, levou dois dedos á boca... sussurrando o nome daquele que acabara de beijá-la..._

Aquela noite para Mione, como havia dito Harry, foi um tanto confusa... ela passou a noite toda pensando, relembrando os momentos dele, de como ele cozinhava bem e de como ele a fazia rir, de como ele sempre a defendera e ela sempre esteve ao lado dele... Como ele poderia saber? Ele a havia beijado... e.. uau... É claro que ela queria tê-lo, ter o coração dele para si, mas... Harry...

Saiu de seu quarto e foi pé ante pé ao quarto de Harry, abriu a porta sorrateiramente e o viu deitado, dormindo. O observou com um sorriso... ele parecia um anjo dormindo. Os cabelos mais rebeldes do que nunca, o rosto tão sereno... Não podia ver aqueles olhos verdes que tanto a encantavam, mas mesmo assim era uma visão maravilhosa.

- Te amo... – ela sussurrou e beijou-lhe a testa – vou estar sempre ao seu lado.

Harry continuava dormindo e ela saiu do quarto, com sua decisão tomada e uma grande alegria no coração.

Se ela tivesse voltado assim que saiu, só a cabeça para dentro da porta, teria visto um sorriso no rosto de um garoto, que continuava de olhos fechados...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Está conseguindo, Ronald? – disse Malfoy._

_- Estou. É assim não é?_

_- Isso. Está vendo a relação entre esses números? Esses números aqui..._

Draco ia explicando a papelada toda para Rony, como ser pulso firme e tratar os empregados. A princípio foi meio difícil já que o espírito Grifinório dele ás vezes não aceitava tratar os empregados como lixo. Mas tentava ser um pouco rude. Malfoy contava que a empresa estava um caos e que ele tinha que ser linha dura, pelo menos á princípio, até que tudo se estabilizasse.

A secretária de Rony entrou, deixando dois cafés e Malfoy se virou de costas. Estava virado como se olhasse a janela, mas na verdade estava olhando de "rabo de olho" para a cena e a viu se insinuar para cima do garoto.

Assim que ela saiu, Malfoy veio até Rony.

_- Está aí sua primeira tarefa como chefe. Vamos ver se você consegue ser pulso firme mesmo... demita-a._

_- Como?_

_- Vai dizer que você não a reparou se insinuando pra você?_

_- Vi mas... isso é motivo o suficiente?_

_- Acredite, é sim! Ela está tentando te seduzir aos poucos... se ela conseguir, você tá ferrado! Se bobear, é ela quem estava por trás do fracasso do antigo presidente!_

_- Você acha?_

- Sim, deveria ter pensado nisso antes... a secretária da presidência é essencial... ela vai ter acesso aos papéis mais importantes da empresa, vai ler tudo o que você assinar e te dizer o que deve assinar quando o dia estiver corrido. É ela quem vai ver os encontros e acordos... céus... como eu fui burro!

_- Nossa!_

_- Vou escrever uma carta... Já sei quem poderá ocupar esse posto. E para sua felicidade, ela fala inglês e francês. Enquanto isso vá demitir a moça._

Pensou um pouco antes de sair da sala e Draco pegou pergaminho e pena.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Harry acordou com um cheiro de ovos com bacon...

_- Bom dia..._ – disse meio sonolento.

_- Bom dia!_ – ela respondeu sorrindo, mas sem se virar pra ele.

- Está feliz! Dormiu bem?

- Na verdade, dormi muito pouco... acho que só peguei no sono lá pra umas três horas da manhã. Mas vamos conversar depois! Não vai ficar tão bom como se você tivesse preparado, mas... eu faço o que posso!

Harry sorriu.

- Que bom que você sabe quem é o cozinheiro por aqui!

_- Come aí antes que esfrie!_ – Mione disse sorrindo e olhou finalmente para ele, aqueles olhos verdes que tanto a enfeitiçavam.

- Você não vai comer?

- Já comi, esse é seu. Estou te esperando na sala.

Harry sorriu antes de tomar seu café. Até que não estava ruim... Depois disso, foi para a sala, sentou-se numa poltrona de modo que ficasse frente á frente com Hermione.

- E então?

Ela sorriu antes de dizer.

- Você não me disse o que eu ganharia com isso.

- Oh! – ele brincou – interesseira a menina! Tá bom... você ganharia repórteres te perseguindo e publicando seus espirros nos jornais, cumprimentos dos nossos amigos, alguns presentes, um cara ciumento e chato no seu pé, o nome Potter e talvez uns 20 filhos...

Mione riu...

- Vamos dizer que sim... Mas sem os 20 filhos!

Harry sorriu indo de encontro á menina e pegando-a no colo...

_- Vai mesmo subir as escadas comigo no colo?_

_- Vou... – _ele disse beijando-a, enquanto caminhava para o seu quarto.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Gina desembarcava do Expresso de Hogwarts na plataforma 9¾. Era véspera de natal e ela e Luna estavam esperando Rony e Draco, para irem todos para Toca.

Luna pulou no pescoço do namorado e Gina apenas o cumprimentou com um beijo frio no rosto.

_- Cadê o Draco?_

_- Olá Gina, que bom te ver também!_

_- Olá Rony, que bom te ver! Cadê o Draco?_

_- Ele pediu que lhe transmitisse um beijo. Não mandou nenhum recado porque não deu tempo para ele escrever. Disse que te mandava um presente depois._

- Vocês estão tão cheios de serviço assim que ele não teve tempo nem pra escrever uma notinha? Mas... eu sou noiva dele!

Luna abraçou a amiga e os três foram em direção ao carro.

- Eu avisei Gina... o Potter jamais...

- Pode parar por aí Weasley pobretão! – Gina disse apontando um dedo pra ele e levantando uma sobrancelha, igualzinho o Malfoy, o que fez Rony e Luna segurarem a barriga de tanto rir. (N.B: Ela assim não está renegando a própria família? Chamando o irmão de pobre?)

Depois de entrarem no carro ainda rindo, Rony retomou o assunto.

_- O Natal dele com a secretária vella deve estar sendo muito bom!_

_- Como?_

_- Desculpa Gina, mas alguém tinha que te contar. _

Gina então lembrou da conversa que havia tido com draco na cozinha... Não... não podia ser a garota!

_- Eu não acredito nisso, Rony! – ela disse firme, segurando-se para não deixar escapar nenhuma lágrima._

_- Rony – disse Luna –, se isso for uma brincadeira, é de muito mau gosto!_

Rony não disse nada e seguiram nesse silêncio o caminho todo, até chegarem á Toca. Lá, quando Gina abriu a porta, viu todos os Weasleys... Harry, Mione e... Draco!

Lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão antes de pular no pescoço do noivo que a girou no ar, depositando-a no chão e beijando-lhe a testa.

_- Feliz natal, ruivinha._

_- Feliz natal, loirinho._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Sr. Fudge, que prazer em revê-lo._

- Igualmente Sr. Malfoy. Bem vindo de volta á Londres!

Fudge acabara de entrar no novo escritório de Malfoy, em um prédio comercial bruxo em Londres. Sentou-se em uma cadeira que Draco lhe apontou.

_- Obrigado. E a que devo a honra de sua visita?_

_- Na verdade, vim tratar de assuntos do Ministério. É sobre a venda da sua propriedade, a Mansão Malfoy._

_- Sim. Estou ouvindo._

_- O Senhor disse que a venderia para a transformarmos em um museu não é verdade?_

_- Sim, Sr. Fudge. Foi o que o Sr. Me disse eu aceitei, desde que pudesse indicar uma pessoa que cuidasse do museu á guerra._

_- E qual é o nome?_

_- Minha noiva, Gina Weasley. Se tem alguém que entende praticamente tudo sobre essa guerra é minha noiva. E quanto á Harry Potter, tem um garoto... Collin Creavy se eu não me engano... converse com ele. Ele sabe tudo sobre o Potter. Acho que se o museu ficasse na mão desses dois, seria perfeito._

_- São essas as suas condições?_

_- São sim. Já que é para fazer alguma coisa na Mansão Malfoy, que seja algo bem feito._

_- E a Srta. Weasley sabe do acordo? Assim como o Sr. Creavy?_

_- Sim, Sr. Fudge, lhe enviei uma coruja e ela começará a trabalhar no museu assim que deixar Hogwarts. Depois do nosso casamento obviamente. A principio, Creavy cuidará de tudo._

_- Bem, então acho que temos um acordo?_

_- Sim, Sr. Fudge. Se puder, passe amanhã no meu escritório, minha secretária providenciará os papéis._

_- Não passarei Malfoy, mas mandarei um representante._

_- Como quiser, Sr. Fudge. Estarei esperando._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Era dia de visita á Hogsmeade e Gina esperava impaciente na entrada do vilarejo. Estava quase desistindo de espera-lo quando sentiu algo atrás de si, vindo sorrateiramente em sua direção. Depois de tantos anos com a AD (que havia continuado mesmo com Harry tendo saído da escola), tinha muita agilidade. Pegou sua varinha apontando-a para quem quer que fosse.

_- Estup..._

_- Protego._

_- ...efaça._

Gina abaixou a varinha, junto com Draco.

_- A guerra já acabou, ô Ruivinha! Te fazer uma surpresa é perigoso!_

_- Você demorou!_

- Eu sei, desculpe. Estava na nossa casa provisória, aqui em Hogsmeade e nem vi o tempo passar. Deveria ter marcado lá não é?

_- Deveria!_

Começaram a caminhar até a casa.

_- Por quê demorou tanto?_

_- Você já vai ver._

Entraram na casa e se jogaram no sofá... lá fora estava frio... muito frio... Draco então pegou a sua varinha e ascendeu a lareira.

_- Draco? – disse Gina pegando um álbum de cima da mesa – O que é isso?_

_- É o motivo de eu ter me atrasado!_

Ela foi para junto de Draco, perto da lareira e abriu o álbum. Eram fotos dos dois, desde pequenos e fotos atuais, com os dois juntos.

Mas as últimas páginas estavam em branco.

_- Você não terminou..._

_- Terminei sim... é que a última foto desse álbum será a do nosso casamento. E como ainda temos dois meses até lá..._

Gina sorriu e Draco a abraçou, beijando-a depois longamente. Um beijo calmo, com carinho...

Gina saiu daquele beijo com a sensação de que seu coração havia ganhado um braço.

Draco se levantou, sentando-se no sofá.

_- Precisamos falar do nosso casamento._

_- Sim._

_- Você tem algum sonho? Digo... alguma forma que quer que o nosso casamento seja feito?_

Ela se levantou sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Você é o meu sonho, Draco. Não me importo o modo que o nosso casamento aconteça, desde que aconteça.

Ele a beijou de leve.

_- Estava pensando que talvez um tema fosse legal._

- Tema?

_- Sim, fugiríamos do clássico. Mas em partes! Ainda quero te ver em um vestido roxo e um chapéu de bruxa! Lembra da Ashley? _

- Lembro.

_- Então, falei com ela e ela concordou em te ajudar. Vou pagar algo por fora para ela, para que ela veja roupas, a festa e tudo mais. Coloquei tudo nas mãos dela. Então, qualquer idéia que tiver, mande uma coruja par ela._

_- Trabalha com ela?_

_- Não te falei? Ela é minha secretária aqui na Inglaterra. A irmã dela, Mary kate, é secretária do Rony na Nimbus, já que ele é presidente de lá e precisava de uma secretária de confiança. Fiquei com a irmã sonserina! Os grifinórios que se entendam!_

_- Pérai... você..._

- Sim, já estou de volta. E estou morando bem aqui!

Gina voou no pescoço de Draco, num abraço apertado, o derrubando no tapete de pelo de carneiro, que enfeitava o chão da sala e deixava o ambiente mais quentinho.

_- Ai que bom! Isso quer dizer que os negócios vão bem por lá!_

- Exatamente. – Draco disse saindo debaixo da menina que nem havia reparado que estava sobre ele, tamanha felicidade – Mary Kate e Rony estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

_- Mas e se a Luna descobre? Ai ai ai..._

_- Diga pra sua amiguinha que Mary kate está namorando um dos sócios da Nimbus._

_- Ah, te mostrei a planta da nossa Nova Mansão?_

_- Nova Mansão?_

_- Sim... a Nova Mansão Malfoy. Acho que o dia que eu comentei com você, você estava dormindo... mas deixa... já está na fase final... não acredito que eu ainda não havia lhe falado! _

_- Mas eu aposto que Ashley sabe de detalhes!_

_- Pare de ser ciumenta, Sra. Malfoy! – Draco disse divertido, indo até a estante e voltando com uma pasta, de onde tirou um pergaminho dobrado, com a planta da Mansão Malfoy._

Draco abriu o papel sobre a mesinha de centro e começou a explicar parte por parte. Era enorme... Ele começou a explicar a planta para Gina, que já estava visivelmente perdida tentando imaginar os cômodos.

- Essa parte da casa será uma ala apenas para os antepassados, com livros, papéis e quadros. Não quero mais quadros de pessoas que já morreram espalhados pela casa, vigiando tudo! Quero que o meu filho tenha um lar de verdade. Espero ser um bom pai pra ele... Ah, e aqui será a ala onde ficará o nosso quarto. Repare que serão ao todo quatro alas... norte, sul, leste, oeste e elas serão divididas... são duas alas só de quartos. Viu como nosso quarto será grande? Ah, e aqui é o quarto do nosso Malfoy. Olha só como é grande... e tem uma varanda... Se ele quiser trazer alguns amigos para dormirem com ele no feriado de Hogwarts, vai caber todo mundo tranqüilo. Ele pode colocar os amigos no quarto de hóspedes ou trazer alguns colchonetes...

_- Draco. _– Gina o interrompeu_ – Está fazendo planos para um filho que ainda não existe!_

_- Falou bem, Ginevra... ainda... – _Draco então a derrubou no tapete e beijou a barriga da menina, a fazendo rir _– Mas um dia, aqui dentro – _beijou-lhe novamente a barriga_ – vai estar o meu herdeiro, – _mais um beijo_ – o meu filho – _outro beijo_ – o menino mais bonito, poderoso e inteligente de Hogwarts! – _e deu-lhe um selinho

_- Não querendo cortar o seu barato, meu amor... Mas o menino mais poderoso e inteligente de Hogwarts vai ser o filho de Harry e Mione._

_- Como? _– Ele se afastou e ela se levantou, sentando-se ao lado dele, no tapete.

_- É Draco... mas finge que você não sabe. A Mione está de um mês. Parece que ela vai contar para o Potter hoje! Então... deixa ele te contar!_

_- Mas... como você sabe?_

_- Eu... bem... eu sou amiga da Mione e nós fizemos um pacto sabe... nós três... eu, ela e a Luna. Se ficássemos grávidas... teríamos que contar uma para a outra antes de mais ninguém. Ela escreveu pra gente faz uma semana._

- Olha só o Potter... mais ligeiro do que eu... e eu que sou o Sonserino malvado! Imagina só quando os jornais souberem! Que trato mais maluco o de vocês hein!

_- Pára com isso, Malfoy! Nem pense!_

_- Ué, não sou mais Draco, não?_

Gina olhou zangada.

_- Tá bom, tá bom... não vou avisar os jornais... mas que eu fiquei tentado agora eu fiquei..._

_- Bom mesmo! – _ela fez cara de brava. Mas Draco a abraçou.

_- Pode até ser que o nosso filho não seja o mais inteligente e o mais poderoso. Mas com certeza será o mais bonito!_

_- Disso eu não tenho dúvidas!_

_- E astuto! Um sonserino nato!_

- Sonserino? Grifinório você quis dizer!

- _Sonserino, sim senhorita! Nosso filho será um sonserino astuto_ – um selinho – _bonito,–_ beijou-lhe o pescoço – _conquistador,–_ beijou-lhe o colo – _inteligente,–_ beijou-lhe a orelha – _poderoso,–_ voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço...

_- Draco._ – Ela o interrompeu.

_- Uhn?_

_- Você já reparou que ama uma criança que nem existe?_

_- Malfoy's não amam!_

Gina fez uma carinha de criança sapeca que sabe um segredo.

- Ainda bem que você é a ovelha negra de família, né?

Draco finalmente beijou-lhe os lábios.

Um beijo calmo, cheio de paixão, de amor, de carinho...

_- Já decidiu algo sobre o casamento?_

_- Eu sei que já andou pensando em alguma coisa, meu amor... – _disse Gina_ – Por quê não me conta?_

- Pensei sim... poderíamos fazer algo diferente, um tema, como sugeri. Mas por sermos de duas famílias tradicionais... talvez sejamos obrigados a fazer o tradicional. Mas é claro que com muito requinte! Afinal, seremos primeira página de jornal e capa de muitas revistas bruxas!

_- Por falar em revista... a revista "Bruxa Moderna" fez uma lista dos 5 melhores partidos do mundo mágico, de acordo com a faixa etária. E sabe quem eram as "celebridades" dos 17 aos 25 anos?_

_- Sei... Harry Potter, eu, seu irmão Rony Weasley, Victor Krum e Bernard Delaur._

_- Bem informado, Sr. Malfoy... porque não me avisou que ia dar uma entrevista para uma revista feminina, hein?_

_-Ora Gina... é só uma revista para menininhas!_

_- Não seria uma revista só para menininhas se não tivesse uma classificação de 45 á 50 anos._

_- Tá bom Gina, é uma revista para menininhas e bruxas encalhadas!_

_- Draco Black Malfoy eu tô falando sério!_

_- Gina, pra que esse ciúmes bobo?_

_- É que agora o meu noivo tá numa revista como um dos melhores partidos do mundo mágico para TODA e QUALQUER mulher ler!_

_- Ler e morrer de inveja de você! Anda, deve ter sido divertido ver as menininhas suspirar e você passar por elas e esnobar esse seu anel dourado!_

_- Deu foi raiva de vê-las suspirando pelo MEU NOIVO!_

_- Grifinórios... se você fosse sonserina tinha feito exatamente o que eu falei... esnobado!_

_- É... mas eu sou uma grifinória! E ver as menininhas suspirando na foto do meu noivo me deu muita raiva!_

_-É... ninguém é perfeito._

Gina ia se levantando, mas Draco a segurou, derrubando-a no tapete novamente.

- Gina, o importante é que eu sou todo seu.

Ela sorriu e ele a beijou novamente. Os beijos foram se tornando cada vez mais intensos até que ela se afastou dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

_- Eu..._ – ela disse por fim levantando e quebrando aquele contato visual tão intenso – _vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer._

Mas ele se levantou e ficou na frente de Gina, de modo que a impedisse de alcançar o corredor que a levaria até a cozinha.

_- Qual é o problema, Draco?_

_- Laila. –_ Draco chamou.

- Sim, mestre Malfoy.

Quase que instantaneamente, um elfo apareceu próximo aos dois. Gina pulou de susto pelo aparecimento repentino do elfo, mas depois sorriu do próprio susto.

_- Prepare alguma coisa para nós comermos e deixe na cozinha. Não nos incomode._

_- Sim, mestre Malfoy._

Depois do elfo sair, Gina comentou.

_- Isso tudo é medo da minha comida?_

_- Não... é que temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer..._ – ele disse a pegando no colo e beijando-a, levando-a para o seu quarto.

Fechou a porta com o pé deitando-a na cama. Os beijos se tornando cada vez mais necessitados.

Gina sentia-se completa com Draco deitado sobre si, explorando seu corpo, a fazendo estremecer.

Draco se sentia no paraíso tamanha a felicidade de ter aquela ruiva que o olhava tão cheio de carinho... de amor...

Estavam apenas com a roupa de baixo, Draco beijando o colo de Gina... Seu sexo enrijecido preso apenas pela cueca, roçando na calcinha dela, já molhada... Draco desceu sua mão para dentro da calcinha de Gina, fazendo-a estremecer de um modo totalmente novo para ela.

Um pouco assustada ela o empurrou.

Ele a olhou confuso.

Ela o beijou apaixonadamente antes de dizer:

- Draco, tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer? Não vai se arrepender mais tarde por causa de uma promessa?

Draco a beijou deitando-a e ficando sobre ela novamente. O contato do sexo dele em vagina, mesmo com pano o impedindo, a deixava praticamente anestesiada.

- É tudo que mais quero sua boba... Amo você Ginevra.

_- Amo você Draco..._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Minutos depois, debaixo das cobertas, estava uma sonolenta Gina abraçada ao peito de um loiro maravilhoso, que estava largado sobre a cama.

Gina sentou-se de repente, o que fez com que Draco a olhasse de modo confuso, mas nem por isso levantou.

- Draco! Você não... nós... eu...

Draco se sentou com calma, sorrindo para a menina e tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela que insistia em cair em seus olhos.

- Não se preocupe... eu tomei precauções.

Gina o olhou desconfiada...

_- Tomou precauções Sr. Malfoy? Isso quer dizer que já tinha tudo planejado!_

_- De certo modo..._

Ela o olhou divertida.

- Malfoy, sua doninha loira!

_- Sua Weasley pobretona!_

_- Seu filhote de comensal!_

_- Sua nojentinha!_

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta e aos poucos o sorriso foi morrendo, dando lugar a um beijo arrebatador.

E enquanto isso o almoço esfriava na cozinha... mas isso era só um detalhe...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Harry eu... eu preciso falar com você._

_- Fala Mione... _– ele disse se aproximando da menina.

Ela levantou uma mão, como se dizendo para que ele não se aproximasse.

Ele a olhou confuso.

_- Harry... é que... a gente precisa se casar._

_- Mas Mione... a gente tinha combinado que se casaria depois que terminássemos o curso de aurores._

- Eu vou procurar um emprego, Harry. Eu prometo. Não vai ser tão bom como se eu fosse uma auror, mas vai ser um emprego. O que eu quero saber é se o que você tem dá para casarmos. Se não der para fazer festa podemos fazer uma cerimônia simples, um jantar na própria casa dos Black, não precisa comprar casa nem nada.

- Mione? Pra quê a pressa? Quanto á casa, eu espero que até lá, a mansão que eu estou construindo fique pronta! É... tá pensando que só o Malfoy pode ter mansão Sra. Potter? Espere mais um pouquinho... só mais 3 anos...

- Eu não posso esperar todo esse tempo.

- E por quê não?

_- Por que eu não quero casar com barriga._

_- Mione... você não está gorda!_

Mione sorria balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Harry, você não entendeu nada!

_- Não entendi o quê?_

_- Eu não posso esperar três anos porque o nosso filho não pode esperar três anos para nascer... só mais 8 meses!_

O rosto de Harry era indecifrável. Primeiro ficou branco, depois ficou totalmente sem cor nenhuma, depois ficou vermelho... então seus olhos foram enchendo de um brilho inexplicável e um sorriso de orelha a orelha tomou sua face.

_- Eu... eu vou ser pai?_

_- Vai Harry. E poso saber quando foi que o Sr. Esqueceu de tomar a poção?_

_- Eu não sei... – ele disse ainda rindo – deve ter sido um descuido meu... eu... EU VOU SER PAI MIONE! EU VOU SER PAI!_

_- Calma Harry, que bom que os vizinhos já sabem!_

Ele abraçou a mulher á sua frente e depositou-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, descendo logo após para a sua barriga e acariciando-a.

_- Será que é um menino?_

_- Não sei. Um mês só..._

_- Amanhã vamos ao St. Mungos._

_- Não. Não quero os jornais reportando a chegada do filho do "garoto que sobreviveu". Estava até pensando em passar a minha gestação com meus pais, longe disso tudo._

_- Então amanhã vamos á uma médica trouxa. E... e o nosso casamento vai ter que ser no mínimo perfeito! É uma pena que a mansão ainda não esteja pronta, mas nós podemos alugar uma casa trouxa e mobiliar até que esteja pronta. Assim nosso filho poderá nascer longe disso tudo. Se você quiser, um médico trouxa pode fazer seu parto. Vamos fazer o pré-natal que é muito eficiente e... Mione, EU VOU SER PAI!_

Mione ria das caras que Harry fazia.

_- Tá feliz, Harry?_

_- Se estou? É claro! Mione, olha pra mim! Eu vou ser pai... Mi, eu tenho sim o dinheiro pra gente se casar. Eu tenho a herança do meu pai que é gigantesca e também a dos Black. Já que era tudo de Sirius e como ele era meu padrinho... Mi... não se preocupe. Eu não quero você trabalhando enquanto espera o meu filho. Mione... minha Mione..._

Harry ainda ficou rindo que nem bobo por algum tempo... mas a verdade é que a sua felicidade tinha sentido...

Sentaram-se lado á lado no sofá, Harry segurando as mãos de Hermione.

_- Vou entrar no casamento da Gina de barriga!_

_- Mione... você vai ficar linda! Uma amiga que ainda não casou e outra grávida! A Gina deveria era ficar feliz!_

- É claro que ela vai ficar!

_- E quando você vai pedir dispensa do curso de auror? Quanto antes melhor!_

_- Na verdade Harry, eu já pedi._

_- Que bom... Então você já pode ir escolhendo a casa. Peça ajuda pra sua mãe... O dinheiro bruxo vale muito mais que o dinheiro trouxa, ainda mais por serem moedas de ouro! Mione... eu estou tão feliz! A mansão ainda vai demorar alguns meses para ficar pronta. Talvez fique pronta junto com a de Malfoy... mas é certeza que o nosso pequeno Potter vai fazer sua festa de 1 anos no salão da mansão! Mi... Eu tô tão feliz..._

_- Eu tinha medo da sua reação... tinha medo que você me pedisse para tirar o nosso filho, que você não o quisesse._

- Eu nunca faria isso, meu amor. Mione... como é que você pode me fazer tão feliz? O que eu fiz para merecer tamanha felicidade?

Ela sorriu...

_- Ora... você é só o número 1 daquela revista... como é? O melhor partido do mundo mágico?_

_- Ah Mione... não começa... agora eu não sou mais... vou estar casado com a mulher que eu amo! Com a mãe do meu filho... Mi..._

Ela sorriu, lembrando de uma coisa divertida...

_- Ora... você só é o melhor partido do mundo mágico porque venceu o "terrível Lord das Trevas"..._ – ela disse em tom de zombaria.

Harry já começou a gargalhar, sabendo o que vinha por aí.

- Senhor Potter, por favor... é verdade que vai ser papai? Senhor Potter é verdade que seu filho enfeitiçou a trouxa que estava fazendo ultra som? – disse fazendo voz de menininha...

_- Você se diverte rindo de mim né?_

_- Senhor Potter, é verdade que o senhor vai deixar de ser o solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo mágico? Senhor Potter, não quer assinar a minha cuequinha?_

_- Cuequinha é?_ – ele começou fazendo cócegas nela, derrubando-a de barriga pra cima no sofá...

Depois de algum tempo, ele parou. Ficaram então se olhando... apenas se olhando... o silêncio era suficiente.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Castelo de Fluigindle. (N/A: Esse castelo só existe na minha imaginação... e agora na de vcs também)

Feitiços anti-aparatação.

Seguranças num raio de 1km por terra.

Seguranças com vassouras pelo céu.

Poucos representantes da imprensa, escolhidos á dedo pelos noivos...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Mione... vamos..._

_- Tô indo Harry... Você não quer uma mulher gorda e feia na festa de casamento do seu amigo quer? Esqueceu que nós somos padrinhos do Draco?_

_- Mi... Dou-te duas caixas de chocolate se você ficar pronta em 10 minutos._

Mione virou-se para Harry, que se encontrava de pé na porta.

- Tá pensando que pode brincar assim comigo, Sr. Potter?

Virou-se de volta para o espelho.

_- O dobro ou nada_ – ela disse.

- Olha só... a Sra. Potter está aprendendo a barganhar... Mione, você está linda. O que está fazendo aí na frente do espelho? Procurando imperfeições? Você não vai achar nada Sra. Potter. Está perfeita!

- O dobro ou nada.

- Está bem Hermione Potter, como quiser. Mais 10 minutos ou diga adeus ás caixas de chocolate!

- Feito, agora me espere na sala ou não vou conseguir me arrumar direito! E é melhor já ir tirando o carro da garagem!

Harry saiu bufando algo como "mulheres... quem as entende" mas mesmo assim, já estava rindo quando chegou na garagem.

Mione sorriu... Terminou a maquiagem e marcou mais 5 minutos no relógio. Só pra deixar o tempo passar...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Luna... você está linda!_

_- Obrigada, você também._

_- Obrigado..._

Ficaram se olhando. Rony estava na sala da casa de Luna, ele havia ido pegá-la para irem juntos ao casamento de Gina.

- Bom, melhor irmos.

Rony colocou Luna no carro e levou-a para um campo aberto...

_- Rony, onde estamos indo?_

_- Surpresa!_

_- Rony, nós somos padrinhos da sua irmã!_

_- Eu sei... – ele disse parando o carro._

Ela o olhou.

_- Luna... é que eu... eu... – ele então tirou a caixinha do bolso e abriu... um lindo anel dourado reluzia._

_- Você aceita ficar ao meu lado, para o resto da vida?_

Luna sorriu antes de dar um sonoro sim e abraçar o garoto... Borrando um pouco a maquiagem, mas nada que não pudesse ser resolvido com um lenço de papel e uma nova camada de batom.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_- Pensei que os padrinhos não fossem chegar mais! – _disse Mary Kate_ – O senhor Malfoy já estava desesperado. Já estava até dizendo que o Potter carregou a noiva dele e que o Weasley foi cúmplice!_

_- Que viagem!_ – disse Harry.

- Onde estão a Sra. Potter e a Srta. Lovegood?

_- Ashley já pegou as duas logo na entrada. Elas vão chegar de carruagem junto com a noiva, não é mesmo? _– disse Harry

- Sim, tem cerca de 30 guardas de honra para acompanhar as três, lado a lado, desde a carruagem até a entrada do salão. Lembram direitinho do ensaio, não é?

_- Lembramos sim._ – disse Rony

_- Harry, Rony, onde é que vocês estavam? –_ Draco chegou, abraçando os dois.

Draco vestia vestes negras, mas sua capa era prata e verde (estilo Lockhart).

Harry e Rony vestiam vestes negras também, mas suas capas eram vermelhas e douradas.

- Eu tive alguns problemas com Mione... ela realmente se atrasa quando quer. Não sei se vou agüentar até o final da gravidez! Vou ter que fazer um estoque de chocolate em casa! Hoje mesmo tive que prometer quatro caixas para que ela saísse da frente do espelho!

_- Você está comprando Hermione Granger com chocolates? _– disse Draco rindo.

- _Hermione Potter._ – corrigiu Harry – _E por Merlim, não fale isso alto ou ela me mata!_

_- Deve ser engraçado..._ – disse Rony.

_- E você Rony, por quê demorou?_ – disse Draco.

_- Digamos que eu tive um imprevisto._

_- Vamos?_ – disse Mary Kate reaparecendo _– Ashley já deu o sinal. Daqui a pouco Gina já estará aqui! Sr. Potter, do lado esquerdo da escada. Sr. Weasley, do lado direito da escada, por favor. Malfoy espere no meio da escada, antes que ela se abra em "T". Já sabem o que fazer. Vamos? Daqui a pouco vão dar o sinal de que a carruagem chegou._

Os três se dirigiram as suas posições.

A carruagem seguia em direção ao castelo com Gina no meio, ao lado de Mione e Luna.

- E então Mione, como está a sua gravidez?

_- Gina! Você está indo para o seu casamento, não é hora para ficar perguntando da minha gravidez!_

_- Obrigada Mione, tá me deixando muito mais calma! Não percebeu que a intenção era me distrair?_

Luna sorriu.

- Tá bom Gina, tá bom... Minha gravidez está ótima. É muito bom acordar Harry no meio da noite pra me comprar coisas para comer e ele anda me comprando com caixas de chocolate! Mas a verdade é que eu faço isso de propósito! É divertido vê-lo tentar me comprar com caixas de chocolate! Hehehehe... o melhor é quando digo: "o dobrou ou nada"! Ele faz umas caras...

_- E você Luna? Novidades? Por favor, diz qualquer coisa!_

Mione pegou a mão de Gina.

_- Ei... calma... vai ficar tudo bem. Eu também fiquei nervosa, mas é só um casamento. E depois, não tem nada o que temer porque vocês já superaram essa barreira né?_

As três riram.

_- Pára com isso, Mione! A Luna ainda não... Luna, você já..._

- Não... mas quase... só paramos porque tínhamos um casamento pra vir...

Mione e Gina fizeram cara de incredulidade. Luna então mostrou-lhes a aliança.

- Ele me deu hoje... antes de vir pra cá.

_- Ai que lindo!_ – disse Gina.

- Unhhhh... – disse Mione – _Então quer dizer que depois do casamento de Gina haverá uma pequena comemoração..._

As três riram travessas.

_- E você Gina, já contou..._ – Luna ia perguntando.

- Não... hoje á noite. E nem me lembrem disso! Já estou nervosa o suficiente com o casamento!

As três riram novamente.

A carruagem parou.

- _É agora._ – Luna disse.

- _Coragem, amiga._ – Mione disse.

Uma trombeta soou anunciando que a carruagem havia chegado com a noiva. Draco soou frio ao ouvir o som. Já estava na escada, esperando. Olhou para Harry e Rony que lhe sorriram, transmitindo confiança.

Gina apenas sorriu e aceitou a mão do guarda de honra que haveria de ajudá-la a descer. Outros dois pegaram a mão de Hermione e Luna e as três subiram as escadas sozinhas, lado á lado, cercadas por duas fileiras de guardas de honra, uma de cada lado das três.

Pararam em frente às portas do castelo, que abriram em duas, assim que as três chegaram. Gina ficou parada na porta. Uma música suave começou a tocar enquanto Mione e Luna caminharam até Rony e Harry. Harry beijou a mão de Mione e os dois permaneceram lado a lado, assim como Rony beijou a mão de Luna.

Estando os dois casais de padrinhos já á postos, outra música começou a tocar e Gina começou a caminhar de encontro à Draco, que descia as escadas para encontra-la.

Encontraram-se ao pé da escada e Gina fez uma reverência á Draco, assim como este fez uma reverência á ela. Os dois subiram as escadas de braços dados. Logo após os dois, Harry e Mione subiram ficando do lado de Draco (do lado esquerdo), logo no primeiro degrau da escada que abria em "T". Logo atrás dos dois, subiram Rony e Luna, ficando ao lado de Gina (do lado direito), também no primeiro degrau.

Lá em cima, estava uma mesa, com os papéis a serem assinados e Dumbledore, que realizaria a cerimônia. Fudge estava com ele.

Logo após a cerimônia haver sido realizada e os papéis já haverem sido assinados, tanto pelos noivos como pelos padrinhos. Rony e Luna desceram as escadas, parando no mesmo lugar de antes. Harry e Mione fizeram o mesmo e logo após, Draco e Gina, que foram abraçados pelos padrinhos, terminando assim a cerimônia.

A festa foi no salão do próprio castelo. Ainda na festa, Draco e Gina fugiram para encontrar Fudge e Draco assinou os papéis que lhe davam plenos poderes sobre a herança dos Malfoys.

Ainda ficaram na festa por algum tempo, mas logo saíram...

A mesma carruagem que trouxe as meninas os levou para a Nova Mansão Malfoy. No portão, o tão conhecido "M" dos Malfoys, detalhe esse que Malfoy não quis abdicar.

Draco desceu da carruagem e deu a mão para Gina descer. Subiram de mãos dadas os poucos degraus que os levaria á entrada principal da mansão.

Ao entrarem, todos os elfos esperavam no hall de entrada.

- Bem vindos Sr. e Sra. Malfoy.

Gina sorriu ao ouvir isso... agora ela era a Sra. Malfoy! Nem parecia que ela era aquela menininha, que entrou chorando naquela sala por causa do Potter. Depois veio aquele acordo maluco, Malfoy a provocando, a guerra, o beijo... Mas eles venceram tudo! Sempre venceriam!

Draco a pegou no colo e levou-a á seu quarto.

Depois de fechar a porta do quarto com o pé, fazendo Gina rir, Draco a colocou no chão.

Gina passou as mãos pelo pescoço de Draco e este pousou-lhe as mãos na cintura. Beijaram-se longamente. Gina afastou-se de Draco quando percebeu que esteve começava a abrir-lhe os botões do vestido.

Ele a olhou divertido.

- Vai querer colocar a camisola primeiro?

_- Depois. Antes quero conversar._

_- Conversar?_ – Draco a olhou confuso.

_- Sim, conversar. Draco, por que mentiu pra mim aquele dia em Hogsmeade?_

_- Do que é que você está falando?_

_- Draco, não se faça de bobo!_

Draco parecia desesperado vendo sua esposa fazer cara de zanga sem saber ao menos o porquê.

- _Gina, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando! Eu nunca menti pra você!_

_- Não mesmo? Não minta Draco!_

- Gina, por favor... eu não sei.

- Tá Draco, eu vou clarear a sua memória. Você disse: "não se preocupe, eu tomei precauções". Por quer mentiu para mim?

Draco sorriu, provavelmente achando que o assunto era algo mais grave.

- Gina meu amor, era a sua primeira vez, não queria que se preocupasse... ainda mais...

- Ainda mais porque eu ainda estava em Hogwarts e você não tinha tomado precaução nenhuma certo? Poderia muito bem ter me engravidado aquela tarde!

_- Sim. Mas não tinha como você saber! Como... você... sab..._ – Draco disse com a voz morrendo ao fim da pergunta... não terminando ao menos a pergunta, conforme a resposta aparecia clara como a luz na sua cabeça.

Ficou simplesmente pálido.

_- Preciso explicar?_ – Gina disse sorrindo levando as duas mãos ao ventre.

Draco então sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que Gina já havia visto. O sorriso mais sincero que alguma vez já havia passado por aqueles lábios. Correu até Gina e beijou-lhe o ventre. Logo após levantou e começou a girar Gina, como se faz com uma criança.

Gina ficou rindo, assim como Draco.

Como duas crianças...

Afinal, eles tinham tudo...

Ali, apenas sorrindo...

O sorriso daquele que se ama...

Sabendo que você é a razão daquele sorriso...

Sabendo que sua presença faz bem á alguém que te ama.

Á alguém que se ama.

Lá fora a lua brilhava...

Aquela mesma lua, que havia presenciado tudo desde o início.

A mesma lua que lhes trouxera um novo amor.

E que agora, presenciava a vinda de um novo ser.

Por que agora sim eles tinham tudo.

Eles tinham "tudo" um no outro.

Eles eram o "tudo" um do outro.

Tudo que alguém pode querer...

Tudo que se quer...

E mais um pouquinho!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG FIM! 

Galera, desculpem a demora! A verdade é que eu andava meio que sem tempo mesmo... MENTIRA! Eu tava é mesmo sem inspiração sabe... mas aí recebi uma review muito fofa que me disse algo como "Poxa, eu queria gravar as melhores fanfics que eu já li num CD" e uma outra menina dizendo que ia viajar.

Aí eu comecei a reler as outras reviews que já estavam no meu mail... e então peguei papel e caneta e comecei a escrever as cenas principais (as Draco e Gina). Quando já estavam prontas e eu tinha um roteiro a seguir, comecei a fazer as outras, já no computador.

Acho que ficou bom...

Um epílogo bem meladinho de açúcar! Fofinhu...

Ah, meu computador tá pifando (denovo). Então eu acho que vai demorar um poquinho pra sair a fic que eu e a Manu prometemos. Mas já andamos trocando algumas idéias, né Manu?

Obrigadas a todos que comentaram! Vocês fizeram um escritora incompreendida feliz! E ainda me ajudaram a passar dos 100 comentários! Beijo BEM grande!

E por favor, comentem o epílogo! Vou responder direto no e-mail, assim que chegarem as reviews! (e que eu tiver o meu PC de volta ao normal).

Ah, leiam a minha song: **_10 mil anos_**. É oneshot, não custa nada, nem vai levar muito tempo. É pequenininha! E vai garantir MUITOS risos!

E agora os reviews!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Manu Black: Manu, minha amiga querida, minha beta querida, minha maluca querida! Amo muito você! Obrigada por tornar essa fic e esses 100 reviews realidade (risos). É isso aí! Fim de fic... agora não tem mais nem epílogo nem nada! Beijão! E obrigada por acreditar em mim! Nem tenho muito o que dizer pra você amiga... Gosto pakas de você! Te cuida tá! Até a próxima! E boa sorte com o Snape (risos)! (N.B: kkkkkkkkkk... ain ain my snape...sexy snape...huahauahuahauahua...eu tô muito metida hj)

Pandora Riddle: Eu também quero um Draco desse só pra mim. Mas me contento com o meu japonês fofinho (meu namorado... hihihih)... Acho que ele já tá acostumado com esse tipo de chifre... hehehehe! Beijão BEM grande! E obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

Mari: Menina! Suas reviews são empolgantes! Você fica dando pulinhos aí e eu aqui! Não tem um que não se empolgue com as suas reviews! Ai, fico feliz quando as pessoas dizem que nem parece a minha primeira fic! Comentou duas vezes (risos) que bom! Hehehehe... o numerinho das reviews cresce! Nossa, você nunca tinha ouvido essa música? Essa música bate cartão em quase TODAS as festas de 15 anos que eu vou (risos). Ela é realmente linda. Se você puder, escute.. é lindo a moça cantando umas partes e o cara outras e aí a voz deles se mistura... é simplesmente lindo! Ai ai ai! O Dumbye de fofoqueiro foi tudo! Hehehehe! Agora o pedido de casamento foi plágio... buááá do filme "Um príncipe em minha vida", é igualzinho. Assiste! É daqueles filmes meladinhos de açúcar! Beijinhus Mari! Obrigada pelas suas reviews empolgantes! (eu aqui dando pulinhos ). E obrigada em dobro por acompanhar a fic!

Yne-Chan: My God do Sky (como diz a Manu) que reviews GIGANTE! Mas eu li viu? Hehehe... É bom essas reviews, aí você vê as sensações que você causa nas pessoas! Nossa, é bom chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo! Sei lá, causa uma impressão de sensações contraditórias (ás vezes eu faço isso). É... o Draquinho é realmente fofo! Meu namorado não me beija na testa... buááááá... hehehe... Mas mesmo assim ele é fofo (risos).

Você não entendeu o Anel Urze? É assim, o Draco deu o anel pra Gina para protegê-la. O anel a protege de uma única maldição (o Avada Kevadra no caso). Caso a Gina fosse atingida por um Avada Kevadra, a maldição seria "enviada" para quem estivesse usando o outro anel, no caso, o Malfoy. Então ele a protegeu com a própria vida todo o tempo que ela passou na Mansão Malfoy. Só que os anéis são os dois prateados: um com uma esmeralda que bem no meio da pedra tem um rubi (que é o anel que envia a maldição – o da Gina) e o outro com um rubi que bem no meio da pedra tem uma esmeralda (que é o que recebe a maldição – o do Draco). Como Draco não queria que desconfiasse, ele aplicou um feitiço visual no próprio anel, tornando a pedra desse verde, como a esmeralda de Gina. Só que como Harry acabou vendo através de feitiços visuais... ele descobriu.

E bem...se você me disse o que é o Poder de Palas até o final da fic, eu te perdôo... Hehehehe...

É... eu nem sei de onde veio essa idéia da Mione pulando do lado do Harry que nem uma fã maluca! Mas ficou engraçado (risos).

É... usei o sobrenome da Lara (risos)... ai ai ai... falta de criatividade... 

Não magina... malukice é coisa normal (risos)... hehehe... Lockhart... ele reaparece no livro 5 né (risos)... Eu usei a capa dele no casamento do Malfoy, vc viu? Hehehehe... Gracinha o Malfoy!

Aff... que ENORME...

Bom... deixa eu ver... o Dumbie fofoqueiro foi fofo! Hehehehe! Ninguém NUNCA tinha feito um Dumbie fofoqueiro! Foi o máximo! Hehehehe! Fez o maior sucesso!

Você cantou tudo que se quer? Em inglês? Que LINDUUUU!

Buáááááá (Nathoca chorando ao imaginar a cena).

Bom, acho que terminou a review... (êêêhhhh!)...

Beijão Yne! Tô esperando o seu próximo capítulo! E valeu por acompanhar a minha fic!

Cerejinha Line: Espero que você tenha gostado desse epílogo! Bem FOFO! Cheio de partes fofinhas e dessa vez... eu não fui mal... hehehehe... Que bom que gostou dessa fic! A próxima Draco e Gina será em parceria com a Manu. Minha próxima vai ser um song: 10 mil anos. Não é Draco e Gina. É do Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel... Não, não é slash! É... ah, não vou contar não... heheheheh... mas pode ter certeza que vai valer risos. E é isso, vamos levantar a auto estima da Manu! As fics dela são MA.RA.VI.LHO.SAS! Eu tava com preguiça de ler uma nova: "A Bela e a Fera" pq eu tava com preconceito mesmo... tipo... Disney? Eu gosto do desenho... mas ela conseguiu transformar o clássico numa Draco e Gina maravilhosa! PALMAS PRA MANUUUU! Bom, obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic! Um beijo BEM grande!

Shéliza: Obrigada pelo review! É bom saber que tem mais gente lendo a fic... mesmo sem comentar . A próxima Draco e Gina será em parceria com a Manu, mas vou escrever uma song oneshot de comédia: 10 mil anos. Beijo bem grande e obrigada por comentar e acompanhar a fic!

Miaka: Ai que pena que sumiu... dá uma raiva né? Foi lindo mesmo... as cartinhas... ai ai ai... como eu queria receber umas cartinhas daquela... Tudo que meu namorado me escreve é e-mail e o pior é que ele me alopra no meio e é tão engraçado que eu fico rindo que nem uma retardada na frente do micro (ninguém me merece)... mas eu amo os e-mails dele mesmo assim. Ai, desculpa pelo Harry e pela Mione... você deve ter destestado o epílogo então... que eu enfoquei eles por igual. Mas eu deixei a cena flufy pro final, Draco e Gina... Espero que você não tenha ficado muito brava comigo... Você gosta de Hr/R ? Bom... próxima Draco e Gina vamos ver como funciona uma troca de casais básica! (risos). É isso aí! Esse é o espírito do anel Urze! Se quiser explicações mais detalhadas, dá uma olhada no segundo parágrafo do que eu escrevi pra Yne-Chan... aff... não vou escrever denovo...desculpa... (preguiça ) . Puts... acredita que eu tava escrevendo o casamento e lembrando do seu review? Tava na tentação de escrever algo como "enquanto isso Lucio se revirava no túmulo", mas acho que ficou bom... (risos). Bom, a cena do pedido de casamento foi literalmente plagiada do filme "Um príncipe em minha vida", é um filminho muito lindo, bem água com açúcar, mas mesmo assim maravilhoso! Beijo bem grande, desculpe pelas partes Hr/H e obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Até a próxima mocinha!

Carol Malfoy Potter: Desculpe pelas partes Hr/H, mas algumas você vai ter que ler... só algumas... as que tiverem só os dois você pode pular, pq já que a fic é Draco e Gina, então não vão fazer falta nenhuma... ainda mais porque é um epílogo! No último capítulo mesmo, se você não lesse as Hr/H, ficaria sem entender o que era o Anel Urze... mas esse daqui é epílogo, então pode pular á vontade! Mas vai acabar perdendo partes engraçadas! Obrigada pelos elogios... eles elevam a auto estima da gente! Beijo bem grande, obrigada por acompanhar a fic e até a próxima!

Catarina: Obrigada Catarina! Obrigada mesmo! É bom quando as pessoas escrevem: "nem parece ser a sua primeira"... será que teve muita gente que deixou de ler por ver que era a minha primeira? Aff... não quero nem pensar (risos). Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo! Beijo bem grandão e obrigada por acompanhar a fic tá!

Anita Joyce Belice: Ai ai ai... eu faço as pessoas pagarem mico na frente do pc (risos)! Hehehehehe... que bom que foi de alegria... já pensou se fosse algo assim "localizei vc no orkut e pulei na frente do pc quando vi a sua foto"! hehehe... Aff, já pensou se o Draco deixa a Gina? Eu morro... buáááááá... Que bom que gostou da fic e do Anel Urze! Já pensou algo como: "Sua lambisgóia, sua fic é um lixo!". Ainda bem que foi: "Sua lambisgóia, sua fic é 10"... Hehehehe... pra epílogo, só um capítulo mesmo... mas um capítulo de 36 páginas! Tá bom né? Beijo bem grande obrigada por acompanhar essa fic, pular na frente do pc, deixar comentários, pagar mico no serviço e tudo mais... Valeu mesmo! Até a próxima! 

Piu Potter: Valeu pela propaganda! Conseguimos chegar aos 100 comentários! Tá aqui o seu epílogo! Continua tentando... um dia a história sai! Não cai da cadeira e morre não! Senão você não vai poder ler a minha song: 10 mil anos! É uma comédia... E meu personagem central é o Niciolau Flamel! Hehehehehe... Até a próxima! E obrigada por cair da cadeira e morrer (risos), por fazer propaganda, por seguir meus conselhos malucos, por deixar reviews empolgantes, por acompanhar a fic... por tudo mesmo! Valeu!

Joana: Brigadinha! Vou sim... a próxima é: 10 mil anos! Só que é um song e meu personagem central é o Nicolau Flamel. A próxima Draco e Gina é em parceria com a Manu, mas ainda não tem, nome... embora já se tenha bastante idéias. Beijo grande e obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Até a próxima!

Mary Malfoy: Eu também AMEI o Dumbie fofoqueiro! E a idéia é original... ninguém nunca fez um Dumbie assim! Hehehehe! A próxima Draco e Gina é em parceria com a Manu Black... sem previsão ainda. Mas você pode acompanhar as fics dela que são muito boas! A minha próxima é: 10 mil anos. Mas não é Draco e Gina. É uma song oneshot com o Nicolau Flamel como personagem principal... hehehehe... vai ser hilário! Pode ler que vai render gargalhadas na frente do computador! Beijo grande e obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Até a próxima!

Thaís: Obrigada Thaís, de verdade! Pois é... é o final. Mas nada como um epílogo água com açúcar pra nos deixar com água na boca! Beijo BEM grande. Espero que tenha gostado de epílogo e obrigada por ler a fic! Beijão!

Lana Malfoy: Chora não mocinha... tá, chora sim! Hehehehe (escritora má)... Mas fala sério, esse Draco é muito fofo! Espero que tenha gostado desse epílogo... 36 páginas! Que bom que não ficou tão brava com as partes Hr/H... Acho que deve ter gostado do epílogo então... eles ficam juntos! Claro que vai ter mais Draco e Gina assim! Com certeza. A próxima vai ser em parceria com a Manu. Mas a minha próxima é um song oneshot com o Nicolau Falmel como personagem principal! Hehehehe! Chama-se 10 mil anos! Nem é uma comédia... (risos) Beijão e obrigada por acompanhar a fic tá! Até a próxima!

Kathy Malfoy: Gente, EU TENHO UMA FÃ! Ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai! Que bom! (me senti importante). Que bom que você gostou assim da minha fic! Isso me deixa MUITO feliz! Ai... as partes que você falou que amou... gente... eu também amei! Hehehehe... É sério, teve umas partes profundas. Mas eu acho que a que eu mais gostei mesmo, foi a do Dumbie fofofqueiro! Pq ninguém NUNCA fez o Dumbie assim... só eu... hehehehe... E ele ficou fofo! Fala sério! Foi tudo de bom! Eu entendo suas crises de riso na frente do pc pq ás vezes isso acontece comigo também! (risos). Você chorou? QUE LINDO! Ai ai ai ai ai... então, assiste um filme: "Um príncipe em minha vida", o pedido de casamento foi literalmente plagiado desse filme... ele abre a mão com um anel, ajoelhado na frente dela e voa uma borboleta amarela da mão dele... simplesmente lindo! E no final do filme,... ah, não vou contar o final não! Assiste, eu tenho certeza que você vai chorar! Mas se isso te consola... a Dudinhazinha também chorou (leia lá embaixo o comentário que eu fiz pra ela). Nossa, que bom que amou a minha fic! Fiquei emocionada de saber que eu tenho uma fã, de verdade! Não tô mentindo não! Tô até me sentindo gente (risos). Beijo bem grande e obrigada por acompanhar a fic e deixar reviews assim! Até a próxima! Ah... e a próxima Draco e Gina é em parceria com a Manu, mas eu vou escrever uma song comédia oneshot que vai chamar 10 mil anos! Terá o Nicolau Flamel como personagem central, mas o Dumbledore também vai aparecer! Beijo bem grande e obrigada por tudo.. até mesmo por chorar no último capítulo! 

Nina: Obrigada pelo "vc é uma ótima escritora"... isso anima a gente! É claro que eu gostei dos seus comentários... você me anima mocinha! Bom, continuação eu não posso prometer... talvez com os filhos deles... mas aí eu acho que não seria mais uma Draco e Gina... bom... vamos ver! Mas bem, pelo menos o epílogo está aqui... e bem grandinho por sinal (36 páginas). Beijo bem grande e obrigada por tudo: por deixar comentário, por me animar, por acompanhar a fic e tudo mais... Beijo bem grande a até 10 mil anos! Não... não quero te ver daqui á 10 mil anos! 10 mil anos é o nome da minha próxima fic (risos), que não é D/G, mas é uma song oneshot comédia... com o Nicolau Flamel e o Dumbledore (não, não é slash). Beijo BEM grande!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Bom, tá aí o epílogo... só que um só... ah, mas é bem grandinho vai! Deu 36 páginas no total! E a próxima Draco e Gina vai ser com a manu, prometo! Mas por enquanto, vou escrever uma song oneshot comédia... vai chamar 10 mil anos... se vc ver por aí, é minha... hehehehe... pode ler! Bem.. tiveram até 2nc... hehehehe... Tava pedindo né? Beijo BEM grande e obrigada por acompanhar a fic, por deixar comentário, por me empolgar, por me apoiar em tirar esse complexo da Manu, pro tudo mesmo! Até a próxima e obrigada!

Telma: Nossa, obrigada... comentário sincero... Bom, eu fiz os casais ficarem juntos! Obrigada pelo "talento excepcional para escrever"... isso faz a gente se sentir bem! Você leu até as 2:47? Ual... nem o sono te venceu! Isso quer dizer que a minha fic tava te segurando... isso é bom... (risos)... Obrigada de verdade... Você fez com que eu me sentisse bem. E bem.. eu também acho o Harry perfeito pra Mione... mas acho que nas próximas Draco e Gina, vou ter que fazer umas trocas de casais pra não me lincharem... mas eles não vão ficar juntos... Muahuahuahuahuahuahuaha (risada de Jafar). É sério... só vejo a Mione feliz do lado do Harry! A paixonite do Rony vai passar... E Draco com Gina... nossa, se a Toa Rowling fizer isso eu vou dar pulinhos! Obrigada pelos elogios sinceros, por acompanhar a fic, por deixar comentários... por tudo. Beijo bem grande a até 10 mil anos! Não... não quero te ver daqui á 10 mil anos! 10 mil anos é o nome da minha próxima fic (risos), que não é D/G, mas é uma song oneshot comédia... com o Nicolau Flamel e o Dumbledore (não, não é slash). Beijo BEM grande!

Rute Riddle: É... Draco Pobre não combina... mas seria uma idéia e tanto! Bom, que bom que gostou. Pq se a minha escritora inspiração gostou da minha fic, é pq ela deve estar boa! Obrigada por tudo e muitos beijos! E obrigada pela explicação do "pedrada", até a próxima!

Carolilina Malfoy: Ai que musiquinha FOFA! Hehehehehe... eu nem agüentei quando vi... comecei a rir e inventar os ritmos mais malucos... mas aí comecei cantar com o ritmo daquela do Rei Leão, "eu tenho uma dúcia de cocos tão bonitinhos.. piririri... e achei melhor enfileirar..." Hehehehehe... espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijo BEM grande e até mais! Obrigada por ler, por comentar e por fazer musiquinha! Hehehe... Até a próxima! Que será 10 mil anos! Não... não vou escrever daqui a 10 mil anos... 10 mil anos é o nome da fic! Beijão!

Bia Weasley Malfoy: Que bom que vc me ama mesmo sem me conhecer! Eu também amo muita gente que não conheço, por isso acredito em vc (risos). Nossa, eu estou entre as suas autoras preferidas? OBRIGADA! Gente, o que mais comentar? Depois de tanto "pq eu te amo" eu fico até sem graça... hehehehe... Que bom que vc gosta das minhas notas! Elas parecem chatas! Hehehehe... Vamos lá, o que mais dizer? Ai ai ai... espero que tenha gostado desse epílogo! Eu achei ele fofo! Hehehe... Meu Draquinho é tudo de bom, eu também quero um pra mim, mas me contendo com o meu japonês fofo (meu namorado é japinha). E ah, se meus comentários te deixam tão feliz, pode deixar que eu vou estar por lá sempre! Beijo bem grande eobrigada. De coração! É bom saber que a gente faz as pessoas felizes... mesmo que não conheça... se bem que hoje em dia, isso já é relativo! Beijo bem grande a até 10 mil anos! Não... não quero te ver daqui á 10 mil anos! 10 mil anos é o nome da minha próxima fic (risos), que não é D/G, mas é uma song oneshot comédia... com o Nicolau Flamel e o Dumbledore (não, não é slash). Beijo BEM grande! E obrigada por acompanhar a fic, por deixar comentário, por me empolgar e por fazer com que eu me sinta importante... beijão!

Mystica Black: Obrigada pelos elogios e eu espero que tenha ficado feliz com esse epílogo. Beijinhus e obrigada por acompanhar a fic e deixar comentários pra mim! 

Annah Lenox: Ai.. eu também acho ele kawai... pq será que um desses não aparece pra mim? (risos) Mas eu me contendo com o meu namorado japinha! Beijinhus! E obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

Jamelia Millian: Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic! Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo e eu vou estar acompanhando o que você escrever! Obrigada pelos eologios, vc me empolga! Beijo BEM grandão e até aproxima mocinha! Brigadão!

Dudinhazinha: Nossa, já é a segunda que chora! A Kathy Malfoy também chorou (leia o comentário dela lá encima). Eu também queria ser a Gina.. só pra ter um Draco fofo assim... ai ai ai... bem, espero que tenha gostado desse epílogo! Beijo bem grande e obrigada por comentar, por chorar, por acompanhar a fic, por me fazer feliz com os comentários... por tudo! Beijo BEM grandão e até a próxima!

Fênix Tonks: É claro que vale! Meninina! Quem é que não queria ser a Gina com aquele loiro maravilhoso assim... ai ai ai... Que bom que gostou da história! Espero que tenha gostado desse epílogo! Não se mate, o epílogo tá aqui! E eu também AMEI escrever o Dumbie fofoqueiro... ninguém nunca fez o Dumbie assim (pelo menos eu NUNCA li) e eu achei que ele ficou perfeito! A idéia do Anel Urze... nossa, todo mundo amou! Eu gostei de escrever essa fic. De verdade! Foi bom ser tão bem recebida, ainda mais por ser a primeira! Beijo BEM grande e obrigada por tudo! Por comentar, por me fazer feliz, por me empolgar, por acomapnhra a fic... por tudo mesmo! Beijo bem grandão e até a próxima!

Feffysssssss: (espero ter colocado a quantidade de "s" certa – risos). Mocinha... eu quero mais uma capítulo de "Ele não é meu irmão"! PLEASEEEEE (menina de joelhos, gritando e chorando na barra da sua calça – ou saia). Bom, que bom que gostou da minha fic. Nossa, quem não tava pior que a Mione! Aff... teve menina que falou que chorou (a Kathy Malfoy e a Dudinhazinha). Isso me empolga! Hehehe... tô fazendo até gente chorar... mas eu sou uma que se bobear, vou chorar na sua fic! Nossa, desculpa por fazer as partes Hr/H... mas ainda bem que vc achou que ficou fofo. Eu gostei deles... Se bem que o Harry foi sem meias palavras nesse epílogo! Hehehe... Êh Harry... mas espero que vc tenha gostado apesar disso. Ah, a parte do pedido, a Gina correndo, o Dumbie fofocando lá em cima... nossa, tudo foi fofo! Hehehehe... Mas a parte do pedido, a borboleta voando... bem, foi plagiada de um filem: "Um príncipe em minha vida". Se puder, assiste. É bem água com açúcar! Te faz ficar "vendo borboletinhas"! E bem, como o nome diz, é a história do príncipe encantando! Eu estava escrevendo esse capítulo e lembrando da sua review, do "pingando de doce"... espero que esse epílogo esteja bem "docinho" pra vc (risos)! E é verdade... ôh inveja da Gina! Pq é que eu não tenho um loirinho desse pra mim? Desculpe por não ter respondido a sua review... foi mals... mas olha só o tanto? Acho que as próximas, vou responder no e-mail, que nem vc (risos), é mais prático! Obrigada por lembrar das minhas reviews... obrigada por tudo na verdade: Obrigada por escrever a fic mais fofa que eu já li, obrigada por me animar com as suas reviews, obrigada por acompanhar a fic, obrigada por não ficar brava com as minhas Hr/H, obrigada por existir e deixar review fofa pra mim, obrigada por sentir inveja da Gina (pq isso quer dizer que a minha Gina é fofa).. e bem... obrigada por tudo! Beijo bem grande e até a próxima!

Bruna: Nossa, eu também quero... vamos chorar juntas: Óh mundo cruel! Eu quero um Draco desses pra mim: lindo, fofo e bonito! Pq tu és tão ingrato ó mundo? Aff... chega de drama! Tomara que não aconteça nada com você durante a viagem e que eu possa receber uma review dizendo que você está viva e leu o epílogo! Senão eu choro... Eu tentei, palavra, mas não deu pra fazer ele até quinta. Foi mals... Espero que ainda dê tempo pra você colocar a minha fic no CD! Aliás... quais as fics que vc vai colocar? Passa alguns nomes pra mim procurar e ler! Bom, espero que tenha gostado do epílogo e obrigada por classificar minha fic como uma das melhores que vc já leu... ainda mais por ser a minha primeira! Beijão! E obrigada por acompanhar a fic e comentar também. E também por me deixar empolgada pra escrever. Beijão bem grande e até a próxima!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD&GGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Aff... terminei as reviews! Êhhh! Aff, quanta review! Como acabou a fic, vou responder as que chegarem desse epílogo pelo e-mail, certo? Então por favor, deixem reviews!

_Próxima fic:_ 10 mil anos

_Personagens:_ Dumbledore e Nicolau Flamel (talvez alguém mais apareça para dar um oi)

_Classificação:_ Comédia / song / oneshot

_Música:_ Ah, não vou entregar o ouro né? Esperem pra ver!

_Tudo o que posso dizer:_ Não é slash! (N.B: se metendo na N.A e dizendo que sabe qual é a música...hohohohoho)

_Próxima Draco e Gina:_ Em parceria com a Manu, ainda não tem nome... então aguardem!

Brigadão por acompanharem a fic!

_Beijo bem grande;_

_**.Nathoca Malfoy.**_

**NOTA DA BETA-READER**: Caracolis (eh o novo!), eu chorei...quase chorei, p/ falar a verdade, essa fic é tudo de bom...Eu quero um Draco desse...my god...

A única coisa que não gostei foi a Hermione deixar de ser auror porque estava grávida. Eu não desistiria do meu sonho por uma gravidez. Quando eu me casar com o meu Snape, ele é quem vai deixar de trabalhar e cuidar das crianças. Tem que ser assim. hahaha

Nath, aparece mais! Não esquece de mim e nem da nossa fic, só pq vc agora tem um Draco... não hein!hehehehe

Te adoro! Beijão bem grande!

Manu Black 


End file.
